Le chemin que je dois suivre
by kingaaa
Summary: Toujours déterminée, toujours combattante, elle en a eu marre. Tenten est seule maintenant. Le bruit qui résonne dans sa maison lui fait mal. Ce bruit qui martèle sa tête en un coup violent et sec…Le bruit déchirant de la séparation.
1. Prologue : Nulle part mon endroit?

**Le chemin que je dois suivre…**

Slt tout le monde ! Alors, je commence cette longue et complexe fic avec en vedette le personnage de Tenten, bien trop peu développée à mon goût dans l'œuvre. Le prologue peut vous donner un avant-goût de l'ambiance de l'histoire en générale.

Je tiens à remercier à **Shamlaroth** pour m'avoir indiquer ce site. Je n'oublie pas les fidèles lecteurs hehe.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Kingaaa

**Série :** Naruto

**Couples :** Tenten et…mystère :d et bien d'autres…

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, sauf les « inconnus » (ç'est à moi, ça :d)

**Genre : **Drame sur fond de romance, psychologique ( partez pas :d)

**

* * *

****Prologue : Nulle part…mon endroit ?**

Ses pas se font lourds. Le son qui résonne est bruyant.

Sa respiration haletante. Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Ses yeux lui font mal, ils la brûlent. Elle a des difficultés à les garder ouverts.

Pourtant elle avance, doucement, mais avance. L'endroit qu'elle doit rejoindre n'est pas loin, elle ne peut pas ne pas l'atteindre.

Autour d'elle, c'est le silence. Le vent ne fait que souffler les feuilles accrochées aux arbres, procurant une symphonie apaisante. Une mélodie dont seule la nature en a le secret.

Ses membres meurtris lui font rappeler qu'elle doit se dépêcher. Utilisant son pied gauche comme un soutien, encore utilisable, pour la maintenir debout. Laissant traînée derrière elle, son autre jambe en sang, plus bonne à rien. Elle a mal. Sa blessure au ventre n'arrête pas de le lui répéter. Un énorme trou s'est formé dans son t-shirt rose. Une main essaie tant bien que mal à retenir tout le sang qui s'échappe. Avec des doigts fébriles recouverts de coupures en tout genre, elle espère stopper l'hémorragie que lui a causé ce combat. Le sang s'infiltre dans ses vêtements. Cependant elle tient debout, marche, malgré tout.

Il faut qu'elle continue. Elle n'a pas le choix. Elle sait ce qu'il adviendra si elle ne rejoint pas cet endroit. Là-bas on l'attend…

En vérité, c'était une mission comme tant d'autres. Il n'y avait pas de quoi croire au miracle. Aspirer au paradis « là-bas ». C'est vrai, c'est son village. Le lieu où elle doit habituellement se rendre. Des personnes doivent attendre sa venue. Il faut que quelqu'un l'attende. Il faut qu'il y ait une personne qui voudra la voir pour ne pas qu'elle reste ici. Elle le sait, le sait très bien.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent…toujours rien. Pourquoi est-ce si loin ? La fille commence à paniquer. Elle sait que la force va lui manquer si cela dure encore longtemps. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un doute s'immisce en elle. Le chemin n'est-il pas si près que ça ? A-t-elle fait une erreur ? Pourtant la jeune femme avait cru ne plus être bien loin. N'a-t-elle pas seulement imaginé être sauvée ?

Elle baisse alors la tête…et voit son état.

Constat douloureux d'une vie perdue.

Elle voit son corps recouvert d'un liquide rougeâtre. Cette jambe totalement brisée qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens de soigner. Elle est horrifiée !

La terre est chaude. Le soleil bat fort sur les gens d'en bas. L'été, une de ses saisons préférées, parvient à la faire sourire une seconde. Un sourire triste et amer. S'adossant à un arbre, s'allongeant à même le sol, elle sourit. Elle a arrêtée de marcher, de continuer…

Sa longue et épuisante marche a finit de la conduire nulle part.

Elle le sait à présent. Le chemin qu'elle avait cru suivre était celui qu'elle aurait voulu revoir. Il n'était pas là. Elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Arrêter de fuir et d'espérer. Contemplant sa blessure au ventre avec amertume, elle fit glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues. Rien ne pourra plus la faire bouger de là. Quoiqu'elle fasse, rien ne serrait capable…de lui faire retrouver cet endroit…

Ses yeux, lentement, très lentement, se ferment. Le noir recouvre son horizon. Elle ne voit plus, elle ne veut plus voir. La jeune ninja se laisse emportée par le sommeil, un très lourd sommeil. Elle rêve d'un monde où on l'attendrait. Où elle voudrait retourner. Où on sera heureux de la revoir. La femme aux cheveux entassés en deux chignons tombe dans un monde rien qu'à elle. Oui, rien qu'à cet instant, même recouverte de sang, elle se sent bien…

* * *

Un petit commentaire pour un début en beauté ? 

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas et…à la suite (espérons :D)


	2. J'aurais préféré garder les yeux fermés

**Chapitre 1 : J'aurais préféré garder les yeux fermés**

Slt tout le monde !

Première impression…style plutôt sombre. Mais dans ce chapitre, elle change légèrement…

N'oublie pas de laisser vos questions et vos avis :D

Bonne lecture surtout !

**Réponses aux revieuws : **

**Michiyo Uzumaki** : Slt ! Contente que le début te plaît, la suite fera t-elle ton bonheur ? Hehe espérons…Et pour l'ambiance, tu vas voir qu'elle va être assez particulière du début à la fin. Tenten est un personnage trop peu développé à mon goût, c'est pour ça que je veux la faire évoluer à ma façon. Merci pour le com. Et voici la suite… :D

**Ayura-Chan :** Slt ! Tu aimes le gore ? Dans les chapitres suivants, tu vas être servie :D Pour les couples…ils vont apparaître à leur aise au cours de l'histoire. Des surprises ? Pas mauvaises j'espère :d Merci pour le com. Voilà la suite…

**tafolpamadlaine : **Slt ! Pour la réponse à ta question, il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps :D Est-ce une bonne ou mauvaise idée, ça on le verra plu tard hehe. J'ai une manie pour écrire des fics sur les personnages secondaires donc celui-ci y est passé :D Merci pour de com… de toute beauté lol.

**Kiba31 :** Slt ! Merci pour les compliments. Une bonne fic ? Faudra voir si elle te plaît toujours après ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture et merci pour le com.

Merci énormément pour les quelques coms…

Bonne lecture ! Kingaaa

_« Tenten... Tu viens ? »_

_J'ouvre les yeux, mais les referment de suite. Où suis-je ? Quelqu'un m'a appelé pourtant…J'entend sûrement des voix. Il n'y a personne ici. Il n'y a que moi en train de dormir dans mon lit bien au chaud. C'est ça…je suis seule ici. _

_« Tenten. Viens on t'attend, tu sais ? »_

_Encore cette voix. Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez- moi dormir en paix. _

_« Réveilles-toi ! On commence à s'impatienter. »_

_Des personnes m'attendent. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Des gens qui ont besoin de moi ?_

_Laissez-moi dormir. _

_« Tenten, si tu continues, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. »_

_Pourquoi est-ce que cette voix tient-elle tellement à me voir éveillée ? A quoi cela lui servira ? Je ne la comprends pas. Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? _

_« Tenten, c'est ta dernière chance, après ça, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »_

_J'ai encore une chance pour me lever et affronter ce visage insistant. Une dernière chance avant de…avant de quoi au fait ?_

_« Tu l'auras cherché. »_

_Oui, je sais. Mais je me sentais si bien ici. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux._

_Soudain, je sentis mon corps se raidir. Une chose coula sur toute la surface de mon lit. Un liquide froid, glacial. Je poussai un cri. De l'eau gelée était versée sur ma tête et je ne pu contrôler ce cri qui sortait de ma bouche. Je tremblais un peu, puis regardais autour de moi. Je voyais mon coéquipier se marrer de me voir ainsi. _

_« LEE ! »_

_Il me regardait, plié en deux. _

_« Je t'avais prévenue. Haha, tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! »_

_Je me levais, énervée, prête à lui faire regretter son acte. Prenant une de mes armes favorites posées sur la table, je la jetai dans sa direction. _

_Surpris, il arriva tout de même à l'éviter. Choqué par ma brusque réaction, il vit mes yeux brûlants de colère et préparés à le trucider sur place. Instinctivement, il recula. _

_« Lee ! Reviens ici ! Tu vas payer ! »_

_Devant mon attitude si agressive, il ne pu que fuir. Mais au moment où il allait passer la porte de ma chambre, je lui lançai un kunaï qui le stoppa dans son élan. Il était, à présent, scotché au mur, sans pouvoir se libérer de si tôt. _

_« Tu voulais me quitter si vite ? »_

_L'ironie se laissait entendre dans mes paroles. Il souriait, confus, gêné, mais surtout inquiet. _

_« Oui, mais je voulais te laisser te préparer. Tu sais les filles, ça prend beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. »_

_Je souriais d'un air sadique._

_« C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu voulais t'échapper après m'avoir fait sortir de mon lit de force ? Je trouve que tu es très audacieux en ce moment. » _

_Il essaya de se justifier de suite, il connaissait assez sa coéquipière pour savoir qu'elle adorait se servir de ses armes adorées quelque soit la situation. _

_« Mais, si je t'ai renversé un seau d'eau sur la tête, c'était pour que tu te lèves. Aujourd'hui, on a une mission importante et on t'attend depuis une heure. Alors, j'ai été désigné par maître Gaï pour venir te chercher. » _

_Mes yeux s'ouvraient brusquement. J'articulais péniblement. _

_« Une…Une mission ? »_

_En voyant que je m'étais calmée, il refit la pose du mec cool que je lui connaissais. La main sur le menton et l'air sûr de lui. _

_« Mais oui…On a une mission de classe B. Et, comme je voulais te rendre service, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai vraiment de bonnes idées, hein ? »_

_La pose qu'il affichait ne m'étonnait pas. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air si ridicule ?_

_Peut-être par ce qu'il était attaché au mur sans qu'il s'en rende compte._

_Je ne le regardais plus, je me précipitais rapidement dans la salle de bain. Me lavant à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, je ressortais déjà habillée de mon t-shirt rose habituelle et de mon pantalon foncé. Prenant mon sac à dos, j'engouffrais dedans tous les outils utiles à ma mission. Je le renfermais et claquait la porte avec force. _

_Lee, totalement ahuri par cette scène si rapide, ne su comment réagir. Tenten était si énervée…et puis maintenant si…pressée. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire, tellement son attitude était soudaine. Cependant, il constatait malheureusement que son amie ne l'avait pas libéré de son kunaï. Il commençait à crier le nom de sa coéquipière afin qu'elle vienne à son aide…_

_« Ah ! Vous voilà ! »_

_Il vit ses deux élèves essoufflés arriver en courant. _

_« Par…Pardon. Je ne me suis pas réveillée. »_

_Maître Gaï me contemplait de haut en bas, l'air incrédule. _

_« Tu es malade ? »_

_Je fus étonnée de cette question._

_« Quoi ? Mais non…J'étais juste un peu fatiguée hier soir. »_

_Devant son visage peu convaincu, je rajoutais pour changer de sujet :_

_« Lee, m'a bien réveillée. Avec un tel traitement, je ne pourrais plus être en retard. Aucune chance. »_

_Je souriais timidement. _

_L'effet espéré avait porté ses fruits. Lee se vantait auprès de son maître de la tactique qu'il avait employé et celui-ci l'écoutait des étoiles illuminants ses yeux. Laissant de côté ces deux-là, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que Néji me regardait intensément. Fixant, moi aussi, ses pupilles neigeuses, je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et aucun de nous deux n'avaient détournés le regard. Ne tenant plus, je lui posais directement la question :_

_« Néji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Il ne répondait pas tout de suite. J'avais l'impression qu'il préparait sa réponse, mais il n'en était rien. Dans un silence pesant, je reparlais :_

_« Néji, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »_

_Pourquoi se taisait-il toujours ? Je savais que Néji n'était pas très bavard, mais tout de même… _

_« Si c'est pour mon retard, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

_A peine j'avais terminé de parler qu'il me tournait le dos. Il marchait en direction du chemin qu'on devait empreinter pour sortir de Konoha. Je n'avais pas encore réagis alors qu'il était bien loin devant. Soupirant, je le rejoignais avec les deux autres manquants de l'équipe. _

_Le trajet fut long. Durant celui-ci, notre senseï nous expliqua le déroulement de la mission. Une personne à protéger, des gens à tuer, rien de plus normal..._

_On atteignait à présent notre but, aucun obstacle ne s'était opposé à notre venue. Comme s'il n'y a avait rien à craindre ici. Il fallait que je me méfie : les apparences sont trompeuses. _

_Le village s'élevait au devant. Petit, modeste, mais accueillant. Une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge s'approchait de nous. Entourée de nombreux gardes, elle se sentait surprotégée et cela se voyait à son visage. Le teint pâle et les cheveux roux long, soyeux donnait à cette fille une allure faible. Cependant le sourire radieux qu'elle affichait ne pouvait témoigner que de sa gentillesse. Timidement, elle commença à parler :_

_« Bonjour. Vous êtes sûrement les ninjas envoyés par L'Hokage de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois à vos bandeaux. »_

_Gaï s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_« C'est bien nous. Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre. » _

_Totalement convaincue, la jeune fille l'excusa immédiatement. _

_« Ce n'est rien. C'est à moi de vous remerciez pour être venu jusqu'ici pour m'escorter à votre village. Mes gardes ne peuvent pas me suivre jusque là-bas. En effet, le village est petit et nous n'avons pas les moyens d'en engager d'autres. Et comme vous le savez, j'ai une importante information à donner à Tsunade-sama. » _

_« Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. On vous amènera là-bas sans aucune égratignure. Mes élèves vous protégeront. » _

_Il nous désigna du doigt fièrement. De nous trois, seul Lee, se réjouissait de protéger une telle jolie fille. Elle nous observait un à un en s'attardant sur les détails. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je lui adressais un gentil sourire rassurant, elle me le rendit. _

_Seulement, s'il se voulait rassurant pour elle, il ne l'était pas pour moi. J'étais inquiète. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais peur…_

On a un retour à la « normale » pour Tenten. Cependant, cette vie monotone est si facile que ça, ne cache t-elle rien au delà ?

Ca plaît toujours lol, je m'acharne. Laissez vos avis ou questions :D

Kingaaa


	3. Mission

**Chapitre 2 : Mission**

Slt tout le monde !

Alors la mission continue…Cependant, ne changera t-elle pas les choses, n'aura t-elle une conséquence sur les personnages ?

Une tournure nouvelle s'annonce…

Bonne lecture :D :D :D

Kingaaa !

**Réponse aux rewieuw : **

**Thealie : **Intriguant ? J'aime beaucoup ce qualificatif :D Et je te le dis qu'il n'a pas fini de prendre toute sa splendeur dans cette fic…Tout va être très intriguant. Je n'en dis pas plus :d Merci pour ton com !

**Michiyo Uzumaki : **Et oui…le réveil brutal :D Sadique vraiment ? Si on m'avait fait une chose comme celle là, crois-moi je me serais bien vengée hehe.Merci, j'espère que les chapitres suivants seront tout aussi bons :D C'est gentil d'avoir laisser un com !

**Shamlaroth **: Ah ! Mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas la reine des plus longs commentaires que je n'ai jamais reçus :D Ca faisait un moment, hein ? J'écris plus de choses à la fin de mes chapitres ? Lol, je comprends que ça te perturbe. Mais je l'ai fait en prenant en compte les suggestions et les questions qu'on m'avait posées sur l'autre site. Il y avait des interprétations auxquelles je n'aurais pas pensées et j'ai voulu mettre un complément au cas où… :d Pour la suite de mes chapitres, je pense que pour je vais attendre d'être arrivée plus au moins au même niveau que ceux que je poste ici. Désolée…Tu vas devoir encore patientée…Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue que j'étais sadique lol ? Mais je reviendrais en force avec plusieurs chapitres hehe ! Petit lot de consolation :d Ah ! Et merci pour l'adresse du site, j'ai pas eu de problème pour l'inscription, c'est juste pour poster et pré enregistrer un chapitre que je me suis perdue lol. Et pour la mise en page, j'ai encore du mal (normalement il devrait y avoir une ligne qui sépare ce que je dis et la fin du chapitre…et hop ! elle s'est égarée hehe)

P.S. Merci pour le résumé, faut varier comme on peut :d

P.P.S. Ca fait trop plaisir que tu aies lu une de mes autres fics :d Contente qu'elle ait plu lol. Pour les persos t'as eu du mal ? Tu vois où que je sois, j'inspire les interrogations et le mystère haha.

**tafolpamadlaine : **Un flash back ? Je dois dire que cette approche de l'histoire me plaît assez. Un retour en arrière est vraiment ce qui est arrivé ? Lol, je vais dans le compliqué là. Est-ce que la suite de la fic pourrait éclairer sur ce qui s'est réellement passé :d Une cliente malsaine ? Tu verras que c'est tout le contraire :d Néji agi bizarrement avec Tenten ? Ce chapitre te fera comprendre pourquoi ? C'est moi qui pose les questions à ce que je vois. D'habitude ce n'est pas le contraire ? ;d Merci pour le com !

_

* * *

_

_« Il est beau cet arbre pas vrai ? Oh et puis, une fois quand je me suis promenée ici, je suis tombée sur une magnifique famille de cerfs. C'était super. C'est super, hein ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_C'était un vrai moulin à paroles. Tout ce qu'elle voyait elle le commentait, toujours en souriant, toujours aussi naïvement. J'étais à côté d'elle, je ne l'écoutais que très vaguement. Je lui souriais de temps en temps juste pour qu'elle ne pense pas que je n'étais pas attentive à ses aventures. Lee et Gaï étaient les seuls qui ça intéressaient vraiment. Lui posant toutes sortes de questions, racontant eux aussi tout un tas de chose, ils se sentent bien en sa compagnie. J'étais contente._

_Néji, toujours aussi méfiant, scrutait les alentours de ses yeux blancs. Essayant de prévoir un danger quelconque, il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que la « cible » disait. Oui, car pour lui, ce n'était que ça. Elle n'était que quelqu'un qu'on devait protéger afin de mener à bien notre mission. _

_Je m'approchais de lui, me mettant à son niveau de marche. Il ne m'avait pas entendue venir, il était bien trop occupé. Je me suis mise à le regarder d'une façon particulière. Comme si je désirais déchiffrer ce qui emplissait réellement son esprit. Pourquoi était-il si indifférent à tout ?_

_Il me surprit entrain de l'observer bizarrement et me rappela à l'ordre de suite._

_« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois regarder. Regarde plutôt si il n'y a pas d'ennemis aux environs. »_

_Je rougissais affreusement. Quelle imbécile ! Se faire attraper si facilement…_

_« D'accord. »_

_Je guettais les lieux avec une certaine appréhension. Je savais qu'on devrait se battre. C'était une mission de rang B comme même. Il y aurait certainement qui voudront s'en prendre à notre compagne de route. Elle tenait des informations précieuses, ils devraient vouloir l'éliminer. Absorbée par mes pensées, je n'entendis que vaguement prononcer mon nom._

_« Tenten…Tenten ! » _

_Choquée par le ton brusque, je me retournais vers Néji :_

_« Pourquoi tu cries ? »_

_« Je n'aime pas être ignoré. »_

_« Pourtant… »_

_« Hn ? »_

_« Rien…Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »_

_« Passe devant. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Je peux resté seul derrière, il n'y a pas besoin de deux personnes et puis… »_

_Je le voyais contempler les jeunes gens devant lui de ses yeux froids et sans expression. _

_« Et puis…tu te sentiras mieux. »_

_Incrédule, je me demandais bien ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cependant, je le voyais aussi perdre patience. Alors, je décidais de ne plus poser de questions. Mettant mes mains derrière ma nuque, je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément Néji…je ne le comprendrais jamais. _

_Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais rester avec lui. Je ne voulais pas aller avec les autres, je voulais rester là. Il n'a pas fait d'objection. Il a juste continué à regarder autour de lui. _

_Une bonne heure avait déjà passée alors qu'on était très loin de notre but. Le même refrain aux alentours. Guette et ne baisse pas ta garde. C'était ça que j'avais fait depuis le départ. Mais maintenant, j'étais fatiguée…_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi quoi ? »_

_« T'étais en retard. »_

_Je soupirais lasse. _

_« Je te l'ai dit, cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

_« Tu ne réponds pas. »_

_« Je sais, je sais. »_

_« Tu ne dois pas être fatiguée pour une mission, sinon tu ne sers à rien. »_

_Tristement, je baissais mon visage. _

_« Oui. »_

_Un moment passa. Un pesant moment, mais…il fut interrompu. _

_Un filet de sang coulait de ma joue droite. Je vis le liquide tomber à mes pieds. Une arme venir se figer dans le sol. Une seule réaction me vint à l'esprit. _

_« Attention ! »_

_Mon cri sortit de sa léthargie les trois joyeux personnages de notre petite expédition. J'attrapais de nombreuses armes dans mes mains avec rapidité et efficacité. Je les lançais directement vers l'endroit d'où on m'avait projeté ce kunaï. Et là, je constatais, fière de moi, qu'un ennemi venait de tomber mort. _

_« Lee, je te charge de protéger notre protégée. »_

_« Oui, Gaï-sensei ! »_

_« Néji, essaye de savoir combien il y en a et Tenten tient toi prête à attaquer. »_

_On répondit en cœur._

_« Bien ! »_

_Après maintes secondes, Néji nous fit savoir qu'il y avait au maximum 20 personnes à abattre. _

_« On va les prendre par surprise, il ne faut pas qu'il arrive jusqu'ici aussi vite que l'était le premier ! » _

_Je me déplaçais habillement sur les arbres. D'une vitesse digne d'un guépard. Je repérais plusieurs hommes habillés de tuniques bleues marines et dont les bandeaux ne me disaient apparemment rien. C'est vrai, je retenais difficilement mes leçons. Je fis apparaître, à l'aide d'un rouleau, diverses armes. Avec précision, je les envoyais en plein cœur de mes ennemis. Ils tombaient tous lourdement sur le sol, sans qu'ils n'aient eu l'occasion de voir qui les avaient achevés. _

_Malheureusement, je ne remarquais pas un homme s'approché de moi par derrière. Un coup dans la nuque me fit tomber de l'arbre. Tombant douloureusement à terre, au milieu de mes coéquipiers qui combattaient, j'essuyais machinalement le sang qui avait quitté mon corps. Je me relevais péniblement. Cependant, c'est cet instant dont profita mon adversaire pour m'attaquer une nouvelle fois, mais de face. Il planta en moi deux kunaï dans le ventre. Je sentais ces deux lames m'infiltrer l'estomac avec froid et avidité. Je crachais du sang en tombant à terre une deuxième fois. Immobile, tentant de me lever et de l'affronter encore, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à me venger. Composant ma technique Soushouryu, mes armes le prirent d'assaut et vinrent se planter dans ses jambes. Un râle se fit entendre. Il pesta de colère et m'observa furieux. Il voyait bien que j'avais du mal à me tenir face à lui, il saisit un parchemin qu'il utilisa de manière à ce que je ne puisse rien faire. Faisant des signes, il m'envoya une nouvelle attaque. Celle-ci plus saignante…_

_Je n'avais au début pas réalisé ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il eut un très long silence. Et…_

_« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! »_

_Je criais…Hurlais quand je sentais tous mes os se brisés sous ma peau. _

_Mes jambes cédaient et je tombais. J'entendais un à un mes os se casser. Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait tant de bruit ! _

_Je n'y tenais plus, j'étais tombée au sol dans la douleur. Mes hurlements résonnaient dans toute la forêt. Mes coéquipiers se tournaient vers moi choqués. _

_La sueur glissait le long de mes joues, la fatigue se lisait très distinctement. J'étais fatiguée de hurler sans cesse. Seulement, la douleur était trop grande pour être supportée en se taisant. Mes yeux tentaient par tous les moyens de ne pas s'éteindre. Je voulais affronter ce monstre. Ce monstre qui savourait déjà sa victoire en rigolant. Je le haïssais, il fallait le tuer…_

_Mes membres tremblant essayaient d'avancer vers sa direction. J'étais par terre, me hissant vers lui. Je ne sentais ni mes jambes, ni mes bras. Ils étaient tous en miettes. Ma blessure à l'estomac s'ouvrait de plus en plus et laissait une flaque de sang en dessous de moi. Tout le long de mon chemin pour arriver à mon ennemi le liquide chaud se répandait. Il semblait étonné que j'arrive encore à bouger. Il me souriait d'un air sadique et s'approchait de moi. Je me mettais à trembler. Seulement, je savais que c'était ma dernière chance si je voulais l'atteindre. Le plus discrètement possible, je fis glisser mes doigts vers un de mes kunaï. Des doigts que je ne sentais presque plus. C'était mon unique chance. Il fallait qu'il s'approche et que ainsi je puisse envoyer mon arme de prédilection sur lui. Il le fallait sinon…_

_Il m'approchait…Je le voyais venir vers moi…Encore un peu…Plus près…_

_Mais…_

_Je le vois s'arrêter. Ouvrir les yeux brutalement puis…mourir…_

_Surprise au possible, je voyais Néji, épuisé, se tenir devant son corps. _

_Il marchait. S'agenouillait et me fixait en utilisant le byakugan. _

_Ensuite, il me dit :_

_« Je vois que pratiquement tous tes os sont brisés. Heureusement ceux de la tête n'ont pas été touchés. Tu vas t'en sortir. »_

_Oui, je vais m'en sortir. Seulement…_

_Maintenant, je serais inutile. Je ne servirais plus à rien. Je n'en aurais pas la force. _

_Je ferme les yeux, convaincue. Je ne peux plus restée comme cela. Je ne peux pas…_

_Ravalant mes larmes devant ce garçon si mystérieux, je m'allongeais tout le long et dis ses derniers mots :_

_« Laisse-moi mourir… » _


	4. Emergence

**Chapitre 3 : Emergence **

Alors le ton est donné cette fois…Les interrogations se succèdent…

Dans ce chapitre, mon personnage inventé entre un peu plus en scène, on ne le verra pas énormément, mais il sera comme même important. Est-ce qu'il vous plaît ?

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et Merci pour tous les revieuws !

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Michiyo Uzumaki : **Sadique moi ? Quelle idée… La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète :d La relation Tenten/Néji semble assez particulière…Amitié, amour ou simple admiration…qui sait où ça vous nous mener lol. Merci pour le compliment ! Avoir l'habitude ? Lol, je crois pas, mais faut bien rêver quelque fois :D Bonne lecture !

**momiji64 : **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ça…Et pour le moment, cela ne risque pas de trop s'améliorer…Néji serait-il capable de laisser sa coéquipière dans cet état ? La réponse tout de suite :D Merci pour le com et bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **C'est vrai…comment je peux faire à ça à mon perso préféré ! Cela s'appelle : avoir l'esprit tordu hehe. Mais, je voulais lui créer son histoire, celle à laquelle on n'a pas assisté dans l'œuvre. Tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver… Bonne lecture !

**Ayura-Chan : **Le gore, c'est ton truc ou je me trompe lol ? Le style de l'histoire restera assez sombre en somme, malgré quelques éclaircissements :d C'est rien si tu n'as pas commenter le chapitre précédent, c'est déjà gentil de le faire pour celui-ci Bonne lecture !

**tafolpamadlaine : **Désolée pour les nerfs, c'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil :d La dernière phrase est assez perturbante en faite et causera quelques interrogations plu tard. Construction de phrase ? J'essayerais d'améliorer ça, merci du conseil. Néji est un perso assez dérangeant à travailler, contente qu'il te plaise :d Voici la suite…

**Kiba31 : **Slt ! L'équipe de Tenten sera la principale, même si deux autres vont la compléter…J'espère que cela continuera à être bien :d Tu aimes la dernière phrase ? Tant mieux, dans un sens (enfin… du bon :d) car, elle va poser de nombreux questions par après. Que va faire Néji ? Réponse maintenant…

* * *

_C'est le vide, la chaleur. Le froid ne peut m'atteindre ici. Il fait chaud, il n'y a rien. C'est ça ?_

_Mais si, il n'y a rien alors pourquoi…je me sens bien ?_

_Je me sens à l'abri, je suis heureuse._

_Une couverture me recouvre la totalité du corps. Je sais bien que c'est grâce à cette couverture que je suis isolée contre le froid. Allongée sur un matelas très confortable, je soupire de contentement ; recroquevillée sur moi-même, me procurant ainsi, un apaisement unique. La pièce est enfuie dans les ténèbres, aucunes faibles lumières n'y passent. Mes yeux sont fermés, c'est peut-être pour cela. _

_Je décide de les ouvrir, c'est à ce moment que je vois une porte bouger timidement. _

_Une personne entre. Elle semble contente de me voir, son sourire en témoigne. Cependant, elle sourit toujours, elle… _

_« Tenten ? Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, j'espère ? »_

_Je la connais depuis peu, pourtant elle sourit toujours. _

_« Non, je ne dormais pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kana ? »_

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roux, se justifie gênée :_

_« Eh ben…C'est un peu à cause de moi que tu es ici alors…je suis venue voir comment t'allais. »_

_Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard que je posais sur elle. Je la contemplais un instant avant de lui répondre le plus simplement du monde. _

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était notre mission. On devait te protéger jusqu'au bout et puis…je vais bien. »_

_Lorsque j'eus fini, Kana releva ses yeux châtains vers moi. C'est bizarre, cette couleur me faisait penser à la mienne. Mes yeux bruns et mes cheveux de la même couleur que je retenais toujours en chignons. Une coiffure pratique pour le combat. _

_La rousse souriait niaisement. Elle était si naturelle…_

_« Dis ! Tu as remis toutes les informations à l'Hokage ? Il paraît que c'était important. »_

_Elle prit un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas._

_« Oui, je l'ai fais juste lorsqu'on est arrivé. C'était des infos sur l'Akatsuki. » _

_Quoi ? Elle les connaît ! Je ne peux y croire…Je ne veux pas…_

_« Ah bon ? Tu en as entendu parler ? » _

_J'essayais de paraître la moins étonnée possible, pourtant ma voix tremble quelque peu._

_« Par hasard… »_

_Je voyais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet, j'arrêtais donc de lui poser des questions. Peut-être qu'au fond…Je ne voulais plus savoir. C'était trop tard…_

_Je contemplais les lieux. C'était une chambre d'hôpital à Konoha, j'en étais certaine. Après les missions, nous allions souvent ici pour se soigner…Se soigner…_

_« Tu arrives à bouger tes jambes ? » _

_« Mes jambes ? »_

_« Mais oui…Tu te rappelle, hein ? Il te les avait brisé, cet homme. »_

_Je retirais machinalement la couverture qui ornait mes membres. Mes deux jambes étaient recouvertes de bandages et je n'apercevais plus une seule parcelle de peau. Me précipitant hors du lit, je me positionnais debout. J'étouffais un cri. Je ressentais quelque chose…Cela veut-il dire que…_

_« Tu arrives à te mettre debout ! Bravo Tenten ! Ça veut dire que Tsunade-sama t'a guérie avec ses jutsus de soin. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Lee m'a raconté que lui aussi était dans un cas semblable au tien et qu'elle l'avait soigné. Bien sûr tu risques d'avoir mal quelque temps, mais ça passera, tu verras. Allez, je vais prévenir les autres que tu t'es levée. »_

_C'est fou, la vitesse dont elle faisait preuve pour parler. Je n'avais même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle était déjà sortie de la pièce._

_Mes yeux s'attardaient sur mes jambes. Un flot de souvenir assiégeait mon esprit…_

**_« Laisse-moi mourir… »_**

**_Néji me regarda perplexe. _**

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »**_

_**Couchée sur le sol, j'avais fermé mes yeux par peur. **_

**_« Je suis fatiguée. »_**

**_Et là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi il me prit sur son dos. J'étais soulevée de terre de force. Je n'avais pas réagis tout de suite, mais quand je sentais mes membres endoloris être portés par Néji, je ne voulus plus parler. J'étais incapable de parler…La fatigue a eu raison de moi, je m'étais endormie… _**

_La mission s'était finie comme cela. Malgré ses blessures, Néji m'avait porté jusqu'au village. Il m'avait amené directement à l'hôpital puis, Tsunade est venue me soigner. C'était un réel honneur. _

_Lee, Gaï et Kana m'avaient fait un beau récital de la suite des évènements. J'en souriais encore à mon réveil. _

_Deux semaines étaient passées, j'avais quitté l'hôpital assez tôt le matin. Personne n'avait été mis au courant, je voulais que personne ne sache. C'était peut-être égoïste de ma part, j'en avais conscience. Mais je voulais rentrer à la maison seule, je voulais y retourner sans qu'il n'y ait qui que se soit pour me déranger. Je voulais affronter « ça » seule…_

_J'étais proche, j'apercevais déjà la porte d'entrée. Il ne me fallait que la franchir…_

_A l'intérieur, il n'y avait…rien. _

_Absolument rien._

_Enfin rien d'important à mes yeux. La maison était vide et silencieuse. L'ambiance me fit froid dans le dos. _

**Personne qui puisse t'attendre…**

_Mon regard passa à travers la pièce lentement, comme pour réaliser l'importance de cet endroit. Mes yeux noisette s'étaient brumés de tristesse, une tristesse qui n'avait jamais existée avant…_

**Avant…Cela fait si longtemps…**

_Quelle était cette boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge et qui bloquait mes mots sans que je ne sache l'expliquer ? Pourquoi est-ce quand passant cette pièce du regard, j'avais sentis mes yeux se noyer ?_

**Arrête de pleurer…**

_La souffrance me fit tomber. Mes os étaient encore faibles. J'émettais une petite pression sur ma lèvre inférieure. Un moyen de faire oublier la réelle douleur. Je ne voulais pas être faible, je ne voulais pas hurler à la mort. Mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose de fort ici ? Devant cet être auquel je faisais face en me regardant dans un miroir, je ne savais plus quoi penser. _

**N'es-tu plus si forte… ?**

_Qui me parle ? Qui est là ? J'entends quelqu'un…Mais ici, c'est vide. Une voix résonne dans ma tête et me frappe de l'intérieur avec vigueur. Me martèle l'esprit sans que je ne puisse me défendre. C'est injuste, je veux pouvoir combattre cet ennemi. Cet ennemi invisible…_

**Moi…**

* * *

Etrange, étrange comme fin de chapitre…la conscience refait-elle surface ?

A bientôt…

Kingaaa


	5. Une chose qui puisse me soigner ?

**Chapitre 4 : Une chose qui puisse me soigner ?**

L'histoire devient de plus en plus triste. Cela peut paraître étonnant venant d'un caractère si fort que celui de Tenten. Elle paraît énergique, sans problème, déterminée à chaque courte apparition qu'elle fait. Cependant, dans l'œuvre, tous les persos ont leurs propres façons de combattre leur passé, leurs épreuves. C'est bien ce qu'on ne voit pas chez Tenten du fait qu'on ne l'a voit que vaguement. Certains se servent de leurs sourires pour oublier leurs secrets (Naruto), d'autres essayaient de devenir plus fort pour se venger de ce qui leur a fait du mal (Sasuke). J'ai voulu écrire la même chose pour Tenten…

Ola je parle beaucoup là :d

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les coms ! Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Thealie : **Slt ! Le début du chapitre te plaît…et la fin t'intrigue… :d Que du compliqué et c'est pas près de s'arrêter lol. Pourquoi Tenten se sent si seule, déprimée…n'est-ce pas en relation avec justement « elle » qui parle ? Conscience ou pas…Que d'interrogation. Je t'embrouille désolé ; d J'espère que la suite serait un peu moins « intrigante » lol.

**Kiba31 :** Slt ! C'est gentil de dire que la souffrance est bien décrite et si ça donne presque envie de pleurer, alors c'est assez réussi :d Le but de ma fic est vraiment de travailler le caractère et la perception du perso. Donc, souffrance il y aura…hehe. Bonne suite !

**tafolpamadlaine : **Slt ! Merci de m'avoir dit pour les revieuws anonymes lol, je suis nouvelle et je maîtrise pas encore tout :d Chapitre étrange, tu dis ? Pour les trucs bizarres et dérangeants, ça risque de durer un long moment avec moi. Tout ce qu'on essaie de dissimuler par soi-même, j'essaie de la faire ressortir du mieux que je peux. La folie ? Il faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'est une personne normale pour savoir ce qu'est un fou. Tenten le devient-elle ? On le verra bien plus tard. Je suis étonnée que Kana te donne une impression bizarre. Je crois que tu es la seule qui la voit ainsi. Enfin, je pense…En tout cas, elle aurait bien son histoire qu'on ne découvrira que très tard. Bon voici la suite :d

**miss ticha : **Slt ! Deux commentaires d'un coup, ça fait plaisir ça :d Merci pour flatter ainsi ma fic lol. On fait comme on peut pour qu'elle plaise. Ah et le suspense…c'est aussi des choses que j'aime laissé hehe. Vive le sadisme :d Problème avec le prologue et la suite ? Dans un sens, ça se comprend, il n'y a pas vraiment de lien (enfin pas visible). Et puis, le prologue prendra toute son ampleur lol par après. Donc, t'en fais pas si c'est pas trop clair hehe. J'espère que la continuation se passera bien :d, c'est gentil. Alors la suite provoquera des larmes hehe ? T'inquiète, je me calme de ce côté-là :d Bonne lecture !

**Ayura-chan : **Slt ! Ah ! Revoilà la fan de gore lol. Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement le ton de mon histoire, mais ça se rapproche. Tu n'en écris pas ? Lol, j'espère qu'au moins du continuera à lire la mienne :D Bonne lecture !

**tchingtchong : **Slt ! Très bien tout ça ? C'est vrai ? Lol…Gentil, gentil… :) Voici la suite attendue avec impatience hehe. Merci beaucoup pour le com.

_Rien n'a vraiment changé. Pour les autres, tout est pareil, pour moi…ce n'est pas le cas. Une solitude effroyable s'est installée. Un froid qui, dès le matin, te gèle sur place et ne te donne pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Une situation pesante où tu préfères garder les yeux fermés. _

_« Tenten-chan ! Tu es en avance, dis moi. Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »_

_De sa voix cristalline, Sakura m'était apparue sans que je ne la sente venir. _

_« Pas trop mal. Mes jambes sont presque rétablies, seules mes mains manquent à l'appel. »_

_La jeune medic me lança un regard compatissant. _

_La Sakura d'il y a plus de trois ans, s'était réellement transformée. Sa chevelure rose et ses yeux émeraude n'avaient pas changés, c'est vrai. Mais une toute autre personne se trouvait devant moi. Une personne forte. De part ses techniques enseignées par l'Hokage elle-même et de ses efforts pour arriver à un résultat, elle avait vraiment grandie. _

_Cherchant désespérément à retrouver Sasuke, il lui a fallu du courage, de la détermination, de l'amour aussi. De l'amour qui ne lui avait encore rien apporté jusque là…_

_« Tu me laisse voir ? »_

_« Je suis là pour ça, nan ? »_

_La jeune fille tira la langue en m'invitant dans une chambre d'hôpital. _

_Des visites quotidiennes que je faisais depuis ma sortie. Sakura, l'élève de Tsunade avait le devoir de m'ausculter chaque jour et de veiller à ce que je retrouve très vite la forme. Cependant mon corps ne se pliait pas aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas guérir. Sakura, elle-même, avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi l'usage de mes mains n'était pas encore recouvré. Tous les jours, elle passait le clair de son temps à se poser des questions sur mon état. Un état qui lui semblait très particulier, disait-elle. _

_Et ce jour-là, ne faisait pas exception à la règle…_

_« Haaaa ! J'en ai marre ! J'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Ca me casse la tête ! » _

_Râlant contre le monde entier, elle fit un bruit épouvantable dans la pièce. _

_Avais-je dis que Sakura avait grandie tout à l'heure ? Sa patience avait des limites et elle le faisait toujours savoir aux autres d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pestant sur son manque de réponse, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant. _

_« Tu sais, je devrais en référer à Tsunade-sama. Elle, elle sera quoi faire. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas d'accord Tenten ? »_

_Je pris une longue inspiration. L'explication était donnée tous les jours, mais la fleur de cerisier s'obstinait._

_« Sakura…l'Hokage n'a pas que ça à faire que de venir me soigner. Tu risques de l'ennuyer inutilement. Je sais que tu y arriveras, aie confiance en tes capacités. »_

_Le même discours résonnait dans cette salle chaque matin depuis deux semaines. Je ponctuais la fin de ma phrase pour la motiver à y arriver seule. Je savais que Sakura voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un qui n'avait plus besoin des autres pour être forte. Alors, elle cédait à ma demande…_

_« Tenten- chan… »_

_Le ton sérieux m'étonna et je la questionnai inquiète. _

_« Pourquoi es-tu si sérieuse tout à coup, hein ? »_

_Elle se leva et se planta face à la fenêtre. La kunoichi trouvait, apparemment, très intéressant ce qui se passait au-delà. _

_Il eut un blanc pendant lequel j'avais cru qu'elle ne se serait jamais décidée à répondre. _

_« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté avec toi à l'époque et… »_

_Pourquoi me disait-elle ça maintenant ?_

_« Et…je le regrette. » _

_J'esquissais, malgré moi, un sourire. Je m'approchais joyeusement de Sakura plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, mais sentit une pression sur son épaule. Ma main s'était posée sur celle-ci amicalement. _

_« C'est gentil ça. »_

_Un sourire radieux qui n'avait pas refait surface depuis trop longtemps. La jeune fille dynamique et en pleine forme était revenue un petit instant. _

_Sakura fit volte- face vers moi et semblait heureuse de me voir ainsi. _

_« Ecoute. »_

_Elle reprit rapidement du même ton qu'au départ. _

_« Est-ce que tu as pu sentir mon épaule lorsque tu as posé ta main dessus ? »_

_Je reculais désemparée. _

_« Quoi ? Mais… »_

_Une voix furieuse, emplie de reproche. C'est étrange comme cette discussion pouvait changée de minutes en minutes. _

_« C'est ça le problème ! Et tu le sais ! La Tenten d'avant n'aurait jamais laisser faire ça ! Elle aurait voulu que ses mains puissent encore utiliser ses armes favorites et ne se laissent pas mourir comme maintenant ! » _

_Faites-la taire ! Que quelqu'un arrive et lui dise de se taire ! Je ne veux plus entendre ces bêtises, ces mensonges. Je ne veux les écouter !_

_Mon corps s'est mis à trembloter. Ce qu'elle disait me faisait peur ? Non, cela m'énervait…_

_Je serrais mes poings si fort, que mes ongles pénétraient ma peau. Cette sensation de douleur, si petite soit-elle, n'existait plus…_

_Je fis grincer mes dents, ce qui produisait un bruit gênant. _

_J'étais haineuse… _

_Comme les choses changeaient vite. Comme la conversation avait changée en une prise de conscience. Je ne l'aimais pas cette discussion en vérité. J'étais juste venue ici parce que…_

_Parce que…_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas guérir ? Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?»_

_La question me cloua sur place. Mes pieds s'étaient littéralement collés au sol. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Ils refusaient tout simplement de m'obéir. Trahie par son propre corps…_

_Sakura pointa sur moi un doigt accusateur. _

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! »_

_Je refusais de parler, je refusais de me justifier. Je n'avais pas à lui prouver quoique se soit. Elle arriva près de moi, visage déterminée comme jamais. _

_Un visage d'autrefois… _

_Le sien qui ornait toujours sa frimousse. _

_Le mien qui…qui…_

_Les yeux en feux. La haine et la colère qui se reflétaient…_

_Je ressortais un kunaï de mon pantalon et le lançait sur Sakura. _

_Surprise au possible, elle ne le vit que trop tard et n'eut qu'un court instant pour l'esquiver. Une entaille sur sa joue droite apparue. Petite, mais révélatrice._

_La respiration lourde tous les deux. L'une ébahie par cet acte, l'autre essoufflée par l'effort déployé._

_On s'observait dans un silence pesant. Aucune de nous deux n'osaient parler, bouger, affronter l'autre. _

_Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées dans une atmosphère qui me déplut particulièrement. Une atmosphère qui fit brisée à coup de katana qui commençait à s'entrechoquer. _

_Un combat venait de commencer…_

Tenten ne veut pas être considérée comme une infirme : elle se venge. J'espère que j'ai respecté son caractère…Vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. La raison de mon combat

**Chapitre 5 : La raison de mon combat**

Slt tout le monde ! Merci aux personnes qui viennent lire ma modeste fic, mais surtout un grand Merci à ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ensuite. C'est très gentil, et puis ça motive !

Bonne lecture !

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Thealie : **Je la respecte ? T'en mieux, j'avais un doute à ce sujet. C'est vrai que Sakura ne mâche pas ses mots, mais bon, c'est dans son caractère…Que va-t-elle gagner à faire ça ? L'avenir nous le dira hehe. Bonne lecture !

**tafolpamadlaine : **La conscience est l'ennemi le plus redoutable de chacun en y réfléchissant bien, nan :d Dans ce chapitre, les émotions se bousculent, se piétinent même. Au départ, l'amitié puis…le combat…Pourquoi Tenten perd directement ses moyens et se laisse emporter par son impulsivité ? Réponse plu tard lol. On a l'habitude de la voir solide, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour de vrai. C'était mon but dans cette fic : la voir fragile, comme les autres. Fatiguée d'être forte ? Joliment dis :D Et c'est peut-être en fin de compte. Pour les deux autres membres de l'équipe et pour Sakura…Tout ça est à voir :d Bonne lecture !

**Michiyo Uzumaki **: N'abîme pas trop le mur non plus lol. Enfin…je voulais dire ta tête hehe. C'n'est pas si grave…Au moins, t'es revenue lol. Combat qui prend place…On verra si la suite sera « belle » hehe. Et je t'avais déjà dit que j'étais une sadique, nan ? ;D Merci pour le courage, j'en aurais besoin. Ciao et Bonne lecture !

**tchingtchong : **Slt ! Ca tue que t'apprécie hehe. Une bonne raison pour mettre la suite :d Bonne lecture !

**lylio1 : **Waow…t'en écrit des choses sur un petit mot, toi…C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Il m'a simplement échappé. « …Laissant traînée derrière elle, son autre jambe décapitée, en sang, plus bonne à rien… » C'est ce bout de phrase le problème à ton long et passionnant discours, hein ? J'aurais simplement pu écrire « jambe en sang, plus bonne à rien ». Ce que je vais rectifier tout de suite. En tout cas, pour motiver les gens qui débutent et pour leur faire remarquer leur erreur avec tact et gentillesse, t'es un maître là. Je m'incline. Et au moins, personne ici ne pourra mettre en doute ton grand sens de l'observation ainsi que ton grand savoir. Merci d'avance pour ta longue leçon de morale…Au moins, je la retiendrais peut-être…Ah oui, une dernière chose…A part ça, lorsqu'on n'a pas lu la fic en entier, on ne peut pas se faire une idée sur ce que l'auteur veut faire passer comme message. Alors pour ce qui est de comprendre ce qu'on écrit, désolé…mais trouve une autre victime à qui faire tes sermons. Moi, je sais exactement ce que j'écris et si cela ne saute pas aux yeux directement, je devrais simplement m'entraîner pour m'améliorer…Bon, j'espère que notre petit échange se finit sans regret…Je te remercie de ta oh ! combien pertinente analyse et sur ce, salut.

**Miss titcha** : Slt ! C'est vrai qu'à peine remise (enfin pas totalement mais bon) elle commence déjà un combat…Lol, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu attendre un peu ;d Mais que veux-tu chacun à ses raisons…Pour la romance, il y en aura. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi. Mais là aussi, les sentiments vont être…mmm…comment dire ? Compliqués ? Lol. Je ne t'ai pas déjà dégoûtée au moins, hein :d Bonne lecture surtout !

_

* * *

_

_Au début, Sakura se positionna de façon à ne vouloir que se défendre. _

_Le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce faisait séparer nos deux camps. _

_Elle du côté gauche, près de la fenêtre, et moi du droit, côté porte. Il n'y avait que le lit comme barrière encore solide pour nous arrêter. Une barrière trop peu longtemps tenue…_

_J'ouvris un rouleau et plusieurs armes apparurent en s'élançant sur Sakura. Poussant un cri d'attaque, elle vit mes armes s'écraser dans le lit. Se laissant déstabilisée par cet acte si peu connu de ma part, elle en oublia de se protéger. _

_Laissant de côté mes armes, je m'élançais en utilisant mes poings. Des poings qui tremblaient encore d'être recouverts de blessures. _

_Sakura reçut plusieurs coups qui l'avaient mise à terre. Un peu sonnée, elle du faire un énorme effort pour se relever et m'attaquer. Mélangeant son chakra à travers son corps, elle le fit apparaître dans sa main droite. M'attaquant avec cette technique destructrice, la kunoichi en brisa le lit en deux. Cette puissance me prit de court. _

_La fenêtre était derrière moi à présent. Sortir de là ne sera pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Je serais ainsi plus libre de mes mouvements. _

_A coup de pied, je fis éclaté les morceaux de verre qui ornait la fenêtre. D'une rapidité sans faille, je m'étais retrouvée dehors en position d'attaque. Sakura me suivit. _

_En face l'une de l'autre…_

_Un réel cauchemar de s'affronter… _

_La seule solution pour lui prouver…_

_Il n'y avait plus que ça… _

_Je bondissais en arrière pour prendre de la distance entre elle et moi. Tout le monde savait que j'étais la meilleure au combat à distance. J'essayais toujours de garder le plus grand espace possible entre mon adversaire et moi. Je l'avais toujours fait. Sauf peut-être lors de la mission précédente et à l'instant. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? _

_Sans plus attendre, elle effectua quelques signes et frappa le sol avec force. Une fissure apparue dans la terre et se dirigea vers moi. Sa force était réellement étonnante. _

_Je sautais dans les airs sans plus tarder et lui envoyais des shurikens. Ils se plantaient dans diverses parties de son corps. Un gémissement résonna alors, que je redescendais au sol intact. _

_Les yeux voilés par les sentiments qui m'habitaient, je la contemplais en train d'essayer de composer une des techniques de Tsunade. _

_Sans attendre d'avantage, je composais ma technique la plus puissante : le Soushouryu._

_Ensemble, se combattant…_

_Elle et moi…_

_Un combat. _

_Je ne pus que retenir mon souffle quelques secondes avant que les deux attaques ne soient lancées. J'appréhendais le moment de sentir la douleur. _

_« ARRETEZ ! »_

_Une voix grave retentit de derrière nous. Un garçon d'une prestance un peu bestiale apparu, accompagné de son fidèle animal dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il hurlait sans cesse dans notre direction. Un moyen de comprendre peut-être ? Etonné et en rogne contre ce combat stupide. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ! »_

_Le son rauque qui sortait de sa bouche, ne nous étonna pas. C'était juste ce ton sérieux et furax qui nous arrêta dans notre élan. On se retournait machinalement vers lui. _

_« Kiba-kun… »_

_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible._

_« Kiba ! »_

_Ce ne fut qu'un cri coléreux. _

_« Kiba ? »_

_Ce ne fut qu'une question sans réponse._

_La tristesse, la colère, l'incompréhension. Tout ça assiégeait ma tête._

_Je le voyais se mettre entre nous et j'entendais son fidèle Akamaru aboyer._

_Sakura fut la première à réagir. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendu et s'empressa de soigner ses blessures tout en se justifiant. _

_« C'est pour sa réhabilitation. Un nouveau procédé dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a peu de temps. On ne le faisait pas pour de vrai. Pas vrai, Tenten-chan ? »_

_Je voyais ses yeux émeraude me supplier du regard. Je ne pus que soupirer, vaincue. _

_« Oui, c'était un essai. »_

_Le jeune fauve, encore légèrement suspicieux, ne bougea pas. Il fit mine de réfléchir._

_« Pourtant… Vous aviez l'air sérieuse et Akamaru ne se trompe jamais. Il a sentit la soif de combat. »_

_Comme pour approuver ses dires, le chien aboya un peu plus fort. Il accourra et arriva à mes pieds. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui prenait. _

_Un appel de son maître le fit taire. Je m'agenouillais alors à sa hauteur. _

_D'abord réticent, il fit grincer ses dents en me fixant méchamment. Je lui tendis ma main pour lui caresser le museau, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Tout doucement, sans précipiter les choses, il accepta ma proposition. Je déposais ma main sur cette fourrure soyeuse. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille qui s'amusait avec son unique ami. Le chien semblait heureux de mes caresses. Il le fit savoir en grognant content._

_Kiba, après un moment, s'empressa de ramener son compagnon à l'ordre. _

_« Akamaru ! Ca suffit. »_

_Le chien obéit docilement. _

_Je me relevais alors et fit face à Kiba. _

_« Il est obéissant. »_

_« C'est étrange qu'il se soit calmé aussi vite. Il était pourtant furieux à l'instant. Et il s'est laissé approcher… »_

_« Peut-être qu'il a comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. »_

_Kiba acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _

_« Venez tous les deux. On va rentrer et je vais guérir tes blessures Tenten. »_

_Sakura interrompit notre conversation. _

_« Non, je vais rentrer. Je n'ai que des blessures superficielles. De toute façon, tu as bien vu que ton projet fonctionnait. Je sais me battre. »_

_Je ne pus que voir un triste sourire se former sur son visage avant de partir. _

_« Oui… »_

_La fleur de cerisier paraissait fatiguée et peinée. Elle invita le garçon du clan Inuzuka à entrer dans l'hôpital. Kiba venait souvent depuis peu. Sa dernière mission lui avait valut un empoisonnement au niveau de l'estomac. Un traitement qui prenait du temps…_

_« Odeur de sang. Odeur salée de larmes. Tenten est bizarre depuis cette mission. »_

_« Tu as raison. En faite, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'a plus confiance en elle. »_

_« Tu crois ? Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas ça. Une mission ne la jamais déprimée. Elle a une grande confiance en elle, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas attaquée. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_La medic ne su que dire._

_« Je vous ais vues. C'est elle qui t'a attaquée. En plus, Akamaru ne s'est pas trompé; elle voulait se venger au combat. »_

_« Mais de quoi… ? »_

* * *

J'ai fais intervenir Kiba. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Vous en pensez quoi ? 


	7. Le bruit du silence

**Chapitre 6 : Le bruit du silence **

Slt tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai un peu traînée pour poster donc, j'abrège vite mon petit discours lol. Ce chapitre est assez triste…Et l'ambiance est assez lourde…

Ne partez pas :D

Bonne lecture et MERCI pour les coms :d

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms : **

**Kiba31 : **Slt ! Waw que de compliment de part…Le rêve :D L'arrivée de Kiba te fait plaisir ? Lol, ton pseudo n'a rien à voir avec ça ? ;d Elle est assez triste, ma fic, on me la dit, redit et répéter hehe, mais bon je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un style lol. Et je pense qu'avec ce chapitre et les suivants ça va encore se gâter lol…Tout ça à découvrir :D Je fais de la pub là hehe. J'aime bien mettre les sentiments en évidence. Et mon but dans cette fic, c'est de faire évoluer les persos donc j'en ai besoin :d Très heureuse que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions. En plus, les descriptions de combat, c'est pas trop mon truc…Lol, faut tenter quoi. J'ai saisi les personnalités des persos ? C'est ce que je craignais le plus en faite…Surtout avec Tenten que moi-même j'arrive pas à définir. Seulement, j'ai l'impression que dans ma fic elle est vraiment différente…Ce n'est pas sans raison non plus, comprenons- nous bien :D Encore des mystères ? Je ne m'arrange pas…hehe. Une des meilleures fic, sérieux ? Alors, ça me va droit au cœur aussi Merci pour ce long revieuw, j'espère l'honoré avec cette longue réponse lol. Bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Slt! L'étonnement face à cette intervention ? Lol, alors pour la suite, tu seras encore plus étonnée car Kiba aura un rôle très particulier…J'en dis pas plus. Lee et Néji vont avoir leur mot à dire un peu plutard. Dans ce chapitre, ils n'apparaissent que furtivement. Bonne lecture !

**miss titcha : **Slt ! Balèze la Tenten ? Hehe, t'en mieux :D Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que ça restera toujours bon…L'espoir fait vivre lol. Contente que la romance ne soit pas un problème…Pas de Kiba/Tenten, tu dis ? Hehe…on verra, on verra, je ne réponds de rien pour le moment :D Bonne lecture !

**Ayura-Chan :** Slt ! Lol, la banane ça fait mal ? Je me suis jamais frapper avec lol…Merci pour ce revieuw en tout cas, trois adjectifs et tout est dit :D Apothéose ? Hehe, t'en mieux alors :D Bonne lecture !

**tafolpamadlaine : **Slt ! Excellente idée ? Waw, ça fait plaisir ça hehe. En plus, il sera très présent dans ma fic donc… :D Le premier à comprendre, malgré l'air bestial qu'il affiche…c'est un détail très important que tu soulèves, lol je sais pour le moment, c'est un peu flou ( risque pas de s'arranger de sitôt :d) mais par après, ce sera plus simple. Akamaru est un animal, certes un combattant, mais totalement différent. Le faire approcher de Tenten est un moyen subtil pour comprendre son personnage. Sakura et Tenten ont deux techniques différentes. L'une préfère le rapprochement, l'autre l'éloignement. Qui aurait été vainqueur ? Lol, même moi je ne sais pas…C'est vrai que Sakura aurait peut-être plus de chance…qui sait ? Tenten se dévoile. Pas totalement, mais cela semble un peu plus clair. C'est un peu ironique que se soit les autres qui remarquent son état, plus qu'elle. Mais en y pensant bien, généralement cela ne se passe t-il pas comme ça aussi ? Voici la suite ! Ah oui, ce chapitre risque de te surprendre. Tu n'avais pas un problème ou un pressentiment sur Kana ? Ici, tu n'aurais plus rien à craindre d'elle…enfin peut-être :d Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_Le son d'un vent brisé. La résonance d'une arme pointée. La respiration presque pressée. _

_La sueur coulait sur mon corps, mais je n'avais pas décidée de bouger. Devant cet arbre à moitié déchiqueté, je me tenais essoufflée. Frappant avec mes poings son tronc. Me dégageant de lui brusquement et jetant des kunaï dans un même endroit. _

_Un rituel devenu répétitif au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulait._

_J'avance, je frappe, je saute en arrière et je vise. Une façon de faire…_

_Des larmes s'étaient formées dans mes yeux. Des larmes si salées que la mer elle-même ne pouvaient égaler. Cette amertume et impuissance. _

_J'avais combattu Sakura alors qu'elle était mon amie. J'avais voulu mourir devant Néji. _

_Comment j'en étais arrivée là ! _

_Aussi longtemps que le temps passait, les questions me trottaient dans le cerveau. _

_Tombant littéralement par terre, épuisée ; je me couchais sur l'herbe mouillée de la nuit. Le ciel était vraiment splendide. Les étoiles illuminaient les gens d'en bas…_

_Ce spectacle si futile, mais si merveilleux à chaque fois. _

_Les étoiles…Ils me veillent sûrement de là-haut. Ces gens si chers à mon cœur m'avaient abandonnée à mon triste sort. Une position pathétique. Misérable d'être à ce point déstabilisée car, après tout, je savais que ça pouvait arriver. Ils étaient ninjas. Ma famille entière l'était. Tout le monde pouvait me quitter. _

_La mort faisait partie intégrante de ma vie, de mon métier._

_Je ne vivais que pour rester en vie…_

_Je m'abandonnais au sommeil réparateur de la nuit. _

_Et même si, au milieu du froid et du noir, j'ouvrais les yeux, je n'aurais pas peur. _

_Je ne suis plus seule, les étoiles veillent sur moi et me procurent une chaleur…_

_

* * *

__« C'est vrai ?Tu dois repartir ?Tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir rester ? »_

_Lee retenait mal sa déception. _

_« Je suis désolée, mais mon village m'attend et je suis déjà restée plus que je ne le pouvais. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, on se reverra. »_

_Kana, toujours rassurante et souriante. Deux adjectifs qui la caractérisait. _

_« Et puis, vous devez venir me voir. Je ne vous ais pas montré ma collections de shurikens spéciaux que mon grand-père m'avait laissé quand j'étais enfant. Je ne vous dis pas toutes les choses que j'ai cassées en apprenant à les manier. Mes parents me grondaient si sévèrement que j'en tremble encore aujourd'hui. Et devant ça, mon grand-père se résilia. Il comprit que je n'y arrivais pas et abandonna l'enseignement. Je les ai juste en ma possession…parce qu'il a finit par mourir. »_

_Kana, toujours aussi bavarde et un brin nostalgique. Deux adjectifs qui la caractérisait. _

_« Tenten-chan. »_

_La jeune rousse s'adressa à moi, timide. _

_« Je voulais encore m'excuser. M'excuser et te remercier. Vous remerciez tous de m'avoir protégée, même si c'était votre mission, j'en suis très reconnaissante. »_

_Toute notre équipe s'était déplacée pour lui dire au revoir avant son départ devant la grande porte de Konoha. En effet, elle était restée moins d'un mois dans notre village, mais beaucoup plus qui n'était prévu. La journée ne faisait que commencer, mais commençait très mal. Gaï-senseï et Lee avait du mal à retenir leurs larmes de crocodiles. Tandis que moi, mon visage était voilé. Néji, lui aussi présent, n'avait rien dit. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il était là, ce n'était pas important pour lui alors…_

_La voix de Kana me réveilla. _

_« Mes amis, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Soignez-vous bien jusque là. »_

_Les dernières paroles m'étaient adressées. Je voyais la jeune femme me fixer à l'instant où elle les avait prononcées. _

_Je lui souris._

_Elle me sourit._

_Kana nous fit de très grands signes de la main tout en partant. Des gardes l'accompagneraient jusqu'à sa destination. Ordre de L'Hokage en personne._

_Je le voyais s'éloigner et sa silhouette s'amoindrir. Ses traits devinrent de plus en plus petits. Son ombre ne laissa place qu'à une longue séparation._

_Kana…Une amie…Un seul mot qui la caractérisait…_

_Le soleil tapait fort durant cette longue et épuisante matinée. Ses cheveux étaient entremêlés avec la sueur qui coulait sur ses tempes. Elle utilisait le revers de sa manche pour l'essuyer. La fille observait les alentours. Les arbres, les arbres, toujours des arbres. Comme le temps était long. Son voyage ne faisait que commencer et pourtant elle s'ennuyait déjà. Ses gardes n'étaient pas particulièrement amicaux ou même bavards. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. _

_L'atmosphère était pesante._

_La rousse tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais ne su que dire…_

_Une première ! Elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à raconter…_

_Elle se mit à réfléchir…Utilisant les mots comme un lien entre elle et les autres. Une façon de dire qu'elle se sentait bien en la présence de quelqu'un. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler maintenant. _

_Kana ne se sentait pas bien ici. Aucun mot ne pourrait la rassurer. Quoi qu'elle dise, cela ne servirait à rien. Mieux valait économiser sa salive pour le moment._

_Un des gardes s'arrêta, interdit, devant elle. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait. En effet, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser qu'un à un, tous les hommes, qui auparavant, étaient chargés de la protéger, tombaient comme des mouches au sol. _

_« Mais…AAAHHH »_

_Le sang se répandait sur le chemin qu'elle avait voulu empreinter. Kana mit sa main devant sa bouche devant l'horreur du spectacle. Tant de gens tués inutilement. Des gens qui à l'instant la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes de peur et de tristesse. _

_« Il ne fallait pas nous balancer ma petite. Comme ça t'aurait pu vivre sans problème. »_

_Un homme avait parlé, elle l'aurait parié. Sa voix le trahissait. Mais où se trouvait-il ? Gauche, droite, nulle part…Où était-il ?_

_« On est navré d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de te retrouver. Mais tu sais, comme t'étais dans un village ennemi, on a pas voulu se faire remarquer. »_

_Elle détestait ne pas savoir contre qui elle devait faire face. Elle détestait être ignorante. Qui était-ce ?_

_« Tes informations sur l'emplacement de notre base étaient essentielles à l'Hokage. C'est pourquoi nous devons te le faire payer. »_

_Oui, elle le savait maintenant. Elle savait contre qui elle combattait. Elle savait contre qui elle n'aurait le choix que de perdre…_

_« C'est un peu ironique. Tu vas être tuée sans avoir pu voir le visage de celui qui va t'enlever la vie. Un visage que tu as raconté avoir vu et qui te perdra…Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses… »_

_Le bruit d'un corps tombant au sol sans vie. Le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la forêt. _

_Le sang qu'elle déversait impuissante. _

_Aucun mot ne vint. Aucun mot réconfortant qui puisse la mettre en confiance, la faire sourire. _

_Elle avait parlé toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours dit quelque chose, même sans importance._

_Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus de mot pour dire que la mort l'avait frappée. _

_Elle n'avait plus le luxe de se sentir apaisée._

_Kana ferma la bouche pour la dernière fois…_

_J'aurais tout fait pour que le bruit incessant du silence n'atteigne pas mes oreilles. _

_J'aurais tout accompli pour que les choses autour de moi ne se taisent pas._

_Que le bruit continuel de ma voix résonne._

_Que la mort fasse plus de bruit…_

_J'aurais tout donné…_

* * *

Le dernier paragraphe, ce sont les paroles que j'utiliserais pour caractériser Kana. Ces 5 lignes résument en faite son personnage. J'ai mis ses pensées au moment où elle meurt. Car si elle avait pu parler, je pense que se seraient les mots qu'elle aurait employés…

Un chapitre très triste…même pour moi. Kana était mon propre personnage et ça fait toujours bizarre de tuer son propre personnage. C'est pareil avec vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de sa mort ? L'histoire devient de plus en plus triste, j'espère que ça va trop faire fuir les lecteurs :D

N'oublie pas de passer donner vos impressions :D Je m'acharne hehe…Kingaaa


	8. Que le bruit refasse surface

**Chapitre 7 : Que le bruit refasse surface et je n'aurais pas peur**

Slt tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard…Vous savez…examen et tout… :d

Ce chapitre va vous paraître (sûrement) très bizarre et tout ne sera peut-être pas compris. Ne vous inquiétez pas mdr, c'est normal. :D

En tout cas, merci de rester fidèle à ma fic lol. Et pour ceux qui la commence…(y en a :d ?) je souhaite une Bonne lecture :D

**Réponses aux coms : **

**Thealie : **Slt! Triste et déprimant...Lol, j'avais prévenu...Et ça risque pas de s'améliorer de sitôt. Ce chapitre suit un peu l'ambiance du précédent. Seulement, on est encore plus perdu qu'avant :d Je change de point de vue assez vite et sans m'expliquer désolée, c'est peut-être pas très clair. Bon mon procédé est très simple : Je vois tous avec les yeux de Tenten. Mais lorsqu'elle n'y est pas là et que l'action se poursuit, je reviens à la troisième personne et raconte l'histoire comme un narrateur. Mon but dans cette fic est de faire évoluer les persos, je ne pense que j'y serais arrivée si j'avais utilisé la 1 ère personne…Mais, c'est un point important que tu soulèves, lol. Normalement, il devait y avoir une ligne qui sépare tout ça…Mais visiblement, elle s'est égarée :d :d :d Kana est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et démontre bien que les apparences sont trompeuses…Merci pour le com !

**Michiyo Uzumaki : **Slt! Hehe, l'ordi est encore en état j'espère…Et toi aussi entre nous :D :D J'aurais encore besoin des tes revieuws :D C'est vrai que l'histoire est plus sombre. C'est un peu le but. Je n'aime pas trop écrire des histoires où « tout est bien qui finit bien » c'est pas mon style. Et si t'apprécie alors tout est ok :D Au départ, je ne voulais pas faire mourir Kana, je l'aimais bien moi :D C'est le genre de personnage que je trouve admirable…Mais, j'ai bien réfléchie : sa mort est symbolique. Elle se tait, la mort ne fait aucun bruit même avec Kana qui n'arrête pas dire tout et n'importe quoi juste pour faire taire « ce » silence. Et puis sa mort…aura peut-être d'autre conséquence…J'en dis pas plus, tout ça risque d'arriver très tard :D Merci pour le com !

**miss titcha : **Slt ! Merci ! J'essaie d'écrire le mieux possible, même si je sais que parfois, ce n'est pas au point lol. Faut s'entraîner quoi ;d C'est gentil pour le com, la suite maintenant (léger retard lol)

**Ayura-Chan : **Slt! Ca te fait pas fuir? T'en mieux hehe, espérons que ça dure parce que ça risque de durer un moment :D Pauvre Kana…Comme tu dis…Ca fait pas mal au final les bananes ? Lol, je retiens ; ça peu servir ce genre de détail :D :D Encore merci lol !

**Alianna Brandford : **Une nouvelle lectrice ! Slt ! Ma fic te plaît ? C'est gentil ça…C'est vrai qu'il y en a des mystères lol et ils vont pendre beaucoup de place au fur et à mesure de cette histoire. L'ambiance sombre risque de continuer longtemps, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin hehe. Si elle est bien, alors t'en mieux :D Comme tu dis, faut pas t'inquiéter pour la compréhension ; le prologue et l'histoire n'ont pour le moment rien en commun, enfin on a plutôt l'impression que j'ai balancé ce chapitre comme ça lol pour faire joli alors qu'il a rien à voir…Petit conseil : fait comme s'il n'existait pas, ça t'évitera de t'embrouiller ;d Merci pour le com !

**tchingtchong : **Slt ! Eh bien la suite elle est là, elle arrive lol. Merci pour le com.

**Kiba31 : **Slt ! Triste…et oui, je l'avais dit…Oui, je connais la Kana de Fruits Basket, c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble un peu. Mais elle toujours en vie elle, amnésique, mais en vie…Mais bon ma petite Kana est par mis nous, t'as raison lol. Merci d'adorer toujours ma fic lol et merci pour le com !

**tafolpamadlaine : **Slt ! Psychopathe lol, très joli le surnom… :D Et oui…Kana faisait partie des gentils, si on peut dire mdr. La fin est assez dramatique, même pour moi. C'est triste car sa mort arrive d'un coup, sans qu'on ne s'en doute véritablement. Et même si Kana avait un sérieux doute quant à son retour chez elle... C'est assez subtil, mais j'ai voulu représenter son inquiétude par la gêne, elle se sent mal à l'aise entourée de garde car elle est inquiète, n'as pas confiance. Avec l'équipe, elle se sentait bien, parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle ne doutait pas…Mais lorsqu'elle comprend que c'est l'Akatsuki, son doute (sa parole) se fige. « Elle savait contre qui elle n'aurait le choix que de perdre » Et elle se tait pour de bon… C'est vrai qu'une équipe d'anbu aurait été plus efficace, mais on ne sait jamais…Tenten dépressive ? Elle dit être « fatiguée » et généralement c'est le symptôme le plus visible de la dépression. Avec ce chapitre, ton explication risque de se confirmer :d Seulement, tu verras aussi que son état est peut-être dû à une chose bien précise…Merci pour le com ! Et voici la suite…

* * *

_« Tu viens t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? Gaï-senseï a dit qu'on avait notre après-midi. » _

_Devant mon trouble, Lee me demanda._

_« Tu ne veux pas ? »_

_Après un instant, il eut un éclair de lucidité. _

_« Ah ! Mais oui ! Tu n'es pas encore guérie ! Sakura-chan s'occupe de toi depuis un moment déjà. »_

_Mon visage s'obscurcit. _

_« C'est vrai. Mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui ne va pas. »_

_Lee parut très étonné et outré. _

_« Comment ça ? Ma Sakura ne sait pas ce que t'as ? C'est impossible ! »_

_« Lee… »_

_Je paraissais soudainement embarrassée. _

_« Mais tu arrives à te battre pourtant, nan ? Moi, après mon combat contre Gaara, j'ai eu du mal à reprendre la fonction de mes membres, mais grâce à l'Hokage, je suis comme neuf. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas…Je sais encore me battre et pour l'entraînement c'est ok. »_

_« T'es sûre ? »_

_Lee s'inquiétait…Il était gentil…_

_« Allez, je les lance et toi, tu essaies de les rattraper, d'accord ? »_

_Il me sourit de son grand sourire en me voyant montrer mes kunai. _

_« D'accord ! »_

_L'entraînement n'avait pas encore commencé que Néji, fit son apparition. Il n'avait rien dit au départ, il nous regardait simplement. _

_Seulement c'était sans compter sur l'esprit de compétition de Lee, il se dépêcha de lui proposer un combat qu'il accepta sans difficultés. _

_Ils ont commencé à se battre comme à chaque fois. Lee se ferait vaincre et le jour suivant, il lui demanderait une revanche. Lee était quelqu'un de très obstiné. Que se soit en combat ou en amour, il ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Au début, je le prenais pour un imbécile, je devais l'avouer, mais maintenant, je voyais une personne qui voulait prouver aux autres sa valeur. Cette attitude me manquait…_

_Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'aie quitté le terrain d'entraînement pendant leur affrontement. Ils étaient tellement occupés._

_Ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi, je commençais à me balader un peu en rue. Je me promenais librement, m'arrêtant principalement devant des magasins d'armes._

_Quand quelqu'un m'interpella._

_« Tenten ? » _

_Je me retournais et rencontrais Kiba, mais sans son animal. _

_« Salut. »_

_Un ton gentil, un peu neutre tout de même._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en rue, toute seule ? »_

_Kiba était bavard. Souriant, mais curieux._

_« Je venais regarder les nouvelles armes qu'ils ont mis en stock. Mais dis, Akamaru n'est pas avec toi ? »_

_« Nan…Il est malade…Je l'ai laissé se reposer. »_

_« Ah, ok. » _

_« Et dis moi, ça te dirait de venir manger un truc avec moi ? »_

_Coureur de jupon invétéré, Kiba appréciait vraiment la gente féminine et le démontrait bien. _

_Mais après tout, je n'avais rien à faire…_

_« C'est une bonne idée, j'ai très faim. »_

_Un sourire, qui dévoila toutes ses dents, apparu. _

_Il m'emmena dans un restaurant de…_

_« RAMEN ? »_

_Le fauve rigola à ma stupéfaction._

_« Et oui, Naruto a déteint sur moi. Ca ne te plaît pas ? »_

_« Si, si, c'est très bien. On s'assoit ? »_

_On commanda, puis tout en mangeant Kiba me raconta sa dernière mission en détail. L'attaque, son accident, la réussite…_

_« Tu aurais du voir comment nous avions riposté grâce au byakugan d'Hinata. Elle s'est drôlement bien améliorée. »_

_« Oui. J'ai surpris Néji en train de l'entraîner. Je pense qu'ils s'entendent mieux. Je suis contente pour Hinata, elle ne doit pas avoir la vie facile avec son père et cette histoire d'héritage. »_

_« Je te le fais pas dire. Son père est vraiment intransigeant sur ce point. Il lui en fait baver…mais y a des résultats. »_

_« Je trouve…que vous êtes unis pour une équipe qui ne sait pas choisie. C'est bien d'être ainsi, ça permet un bon travail d'équipe. »_

_« Ouais, même si au début, l'ambiance était pénible. Shino avec ses insectes, Hinata avec sa timidité et moi avec… »_

_« Ta trop grande confiance en toi ! »_

_Je lui envoyais un sourire mesquin en finissant sa phrase. _

_« Hé ! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, je te signale ! »_

_Il parût fâché._

_« Mais j'en doute pas. »_

_Je le taquinais gentiment. _

_Le manège dura un long moment. Nous avions passé la journée ensemble. Kiba était quelqu'un de gentil si on apprenait à le connaître. J'avais passé ma journée à rire de ses blagues et de ses remarques. C'était bien, pour une fois, d'oublier les problèmes de la vie quotidienne._

_Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Le noir du soir faisait apparition. Je fis face à la porte d'entrée comme à chaque fois, avec appréhension._

_Kiba le remarqua._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu as peur d'une porte maintenant ? »_

_Je le fixais méchamment puis, me tournais vers la poignée. Je mis ma main crispée sur cette poigne de métal glaciale. Un petit instant, puis le soupir. _

_« Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? »_

_Il se moquait de moi. Avec rage, j'entrouvris l'ouverture qui me séparait de chez moi. Mais lorsque je réalisais ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, je me retournais vers mon compagnon._

_« Je pense pas t'avoir invité à rentrer que je sache. Tu as voulu me raccompagner, mais ce n'est pas une raison de t'imposer chez moi. Et puis, ce ne serait pas une bonne image si on te voyait entrer comme ça, le soir, ici. Je tiens à ma réputation. »_

_Il rigola. _

_« Je vois que la mienne est très positive. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, avoue. T'inquiète, je te sauterais pas dessus. » _

_Je me suis mise à rigoler également. _

_« Sur ce point, je ne crains rien. Si tu oses quelque chose, j'ai de quoi te découper morceaux par morceaux. »_

_« C'est vrai. Mais qui te dis que je voudrais me défendre contre toi. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si désagréable. »_

_« Qu…Quoi ? »_

_Il me prit de court. Kiba était un charmeur. Il devait bien connaître toutes les astuces pour s'amouracher d'une fille. Je devais le savoir, mais étrangement je ne pus stopper le rougissement qui se dessinait sur mes joues. _

_Il avait remarqué…_

_« Ah ! Tu vois ! Je te fais déjà de l'effet. »_

_« Mouais…effet, effet, c'est vite dis, hein. »_

_« Allez, ne fais pas ta timide et profite du fait que je sois là pour me remercier en m'invitant prendre un verre chez toi. »_

_Tout en disant cela, il poussa la porte et y entra en riant._

_Les gestes trop lents, pas assez attentifs ; la lenteur de mon corps. Les yeux ouverts, un coup de peur._

_« Arrête ! »_

_Le cri presque hystérique qui faisait écho au silence de la pièce. _

_Je devais le rattraper, le pousser en arrière, l'empêcher de voir, d'entendre…_

_M'accrochant à son dos, dans l'espoir de le stopper. Je ne pouvais réaliser mon geste. Mon geste instinctif de défense. Une seconde passa, puis deux,…_

_Je me cramponnais à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage qu'on jette à la mer à une personne en difficultés. Je me serrais contre sa grande posture bâtie et n'était pas prête à la lâcher. Qui est-ce que je retenais vraiment ? Lui ou moi ?_

_J'entendais sa respiration se bloquer. Son corps se crisper. Ses mouvements inutiles qu'il avait oubliés. Il n'y avait plus que la surprise et la peur à cet instant dans nos cœurs._

_Kiba avançait. Il s'éloignait. Il partait. _

_Je n'avais plus la force de l'en empêcher, il avançait vers ce qui me faisait peur depuis temps de temps. Il affrontait ma propre faiblesse sans le savoir. _

_Les larmes tombaient sur le sol, provoquant un fond sonore. Le parquet de bois se faisait si bruyant que mes oreilles n'en pouvaient plus. Ces gouttes d'eau qui se fracassaient ainsi, pourquoi faisaient-elles tant de bruit ? Que ce bruit cesse ! Que ce bruit s'arrête… ! S'il vous plaît !_

_« Tenten… »_

_Mon nom. Quelqu'un l'a prononcé…Je relève les yeux…Il n'y a plus ce bruit…_

_« Alors c'est ça…C'est ça que tu voulais cacher. »_

_Sa voix, naturellement forte, s'était adoucie. Il avait du mal à parler, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge, comme ne réalisant pas encore ce que les lieux indiquaient. _

_Il s'était retourné dans ma direction, lentement. Pensant que les actes brusques pouvaient m'effrayer encore plus. Qu'en brisant l'air ainsi, je puisse avoir encore plus peur. Mais pourtant, il me voyait tremblante, en larmes,…Que croyait-il faire pour me rassurer un peu ? Que croyait-il capable de faire face à…_

_« Ils sont tous… »_

_Le garçon hésitait. Il ne voulait pas confirmer ce que l'ont savaient tous les deux. _

_« Pourquoi les gardes-tu, comme ça ? »_

_Ne serait-ce pas le grand rieur de service qui était peiné ? A l'époque, si on me l'avait dit, j'en aurais ris. _

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »_

_Me confier ? Alors que je ne voulais pas encore réaliser que le froid me glace les veines et que mon cœur a du mal à battre tellement la glace l'encercle. Alors que mes larmes coulent et qu'il n'y a personne pour les entendre…_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »_

_Kiba, d'un naturel bavard, était dans un état second. Comment croire ça, s'il m'avouait que ses paroles ne sortaient plus ? _

_Que le bruit refasse surface et je n'aurais pas peur._

_« Ne dis rien. Tais-toi et ne fait rien. Oublie juste le spectacle. Juste un instant, ne fais plus rien. »_

_Il m'avait écouté sans répondre. Il faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pour une fois, il obéissait sans rechigner. _

_Pourtant des sons très distincts martelaient le parquet. Ils faisaient vibrer le sol en se rapprochant d'un être qui pleurait sur le pas de la porte. _

_Une pression sur le bout de mon menton. Kiba me releva mon visage noyé. Une tendresse que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée. Je croisais son regard. Aucune marque de perversité, ni de mauvaises attention. Il avait un regard différent. Ses pupilles noires me traversaient en entière, faisait passer tout ce que je ressentais en scanner. Il ressentait ce que j'avais caché. Je voulais y croire, ma seule issue possible, ma seule attache. _

_« On s'en va d'ici. »_

_Tant de fois que j'avais voulu entendre cela. Tant de fois à espérer à un bonheur perdu. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi… ?_

_La phrase m'atteignait là où personne n'avait jamais penser trouver quoique se soit. A un petit paradis intérieur qui se dissimulait face à un être énergique et toujours en forme. Une détermination sans borne et une rage de vaincre. Il avait tout dit en une phrase en quelques mots. Il a fait renaître l'espoir égaré. _

_Les sanglots plus pressants, devinrent d'un coup libérateurs. _

_« Oui, oui. »_

_Je confirmais en pleurant toujours, en pleurant des larmes soulagées._

_Je noyais, pour un soir, tout ce qui m'avait fait verser cette eau soumise au destin. _

* * *

Un chapitre particulièrement lourd…Les avis peuvent changer. J'ai voulu faire intervenir Kiba car il a un comportement dont j'ai besoin pour que l'histoire évolue, avance. Cependant les fans du couple Néji/Tenten peuvent mal le prendre, mais rien n'est encore gagné.

Alors vous aimez moins ? Laissez des commentaires, ce serait gentil :d

Kingaaa


	9. Je pensais que ce serait plus simple

**Chapitre 8 : Je pensais que ce serait plus simple**

Slt ! Tout le monde ! Les exams sont finis…ENFIN :D Maintenant que la liberté fait place au stress et aux leçons, je pourrais peut-être publier plus vite, hein :D

Merci pour les revieuw !

Et surtout…

Bonne lecture à tous !

Kingaaa :d

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Thealie : **Ce qu'elle cache...? Mmm, ça risque d'être un grand mystère jusqu'à la presque fin. Ses parents morts, t'as déjà remarqué des détails utiles pour la suite. Lol, c'est pas la première fois en plus ;d Je suis contente d'avoir respecté le caractère de Kiba, ça me rassure…

**Kiba31 : **C'est vrai que Kiba est assez mignon comme ça hehe. Mais, tu sais, je n'ai pas encore dit que ce sera un Kiba/Tenten…Avec la fin de ce chapitre, tu verras pourquoi ;d Merci pour tes nombreux compliments, ça touche :D :D :D Une des meilleures fics ? C'est trop de mérite, j'espère qu'elle continuera d'être bien :D Et pour savoir ce qu'elle cache, il suffit d'être patient ;d

**Ayura-Chan : **Tu aimes ce couple, t'en mieux. Même s'il n'est pas encore classé comme officiel hehe. C'est vrai que c'est un peu différent de l'habitude, ces deux caractères sont un peu opposés…

**Alianna Brandford : **Slt ! C'est vrai que le mystère, c'est mon truc. Et t'en mieux, s'il y a quelques surprises. Si je vire sur le couple Kiba/Tenten ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur ce couple, c'est juste. Je retiendrais que tu es de leur côté lol. Mais, tout n'est pas encore joué…Heureuse que t'apprécies toujours…Voici la suite :D

**Tchingtchong: **Ne mens pas alors hehe. C'est gentil, merci de continuer à suivre.

**Rulae : **Slt ! Waw la surprise que j'ai eu lorsque j'ai découvert que tu été passée ici. Une bonne surprise en tout cas ;d Que tu apprécies ma fic me fait d'autant plus plaisir hehe. C'est vrai que Tenten n'est pas du tout travaillée dans l'œuvre, c'est pour ça que sa personnalité peut être « créée » de toute pièce lol. Enfin, je modère quand même. L'équipe de Gai, on ne la voit pas souvent et la mettre en premier plan était une assez bonne idée, je trouve ;d Il devrait y avoir plus de fics dessus. La Tenten de mon histoire est vraiment différente, on me la dit, dit et répété hehe. Et si tu l'aimes bien, alors ça me rassure. Au départ, j'avais essayé de garder chaque perso avec la personnalité qu'il avait à l'origine (ce que j'ai tenté de faire pour les autres persos) sauf Tenten…Elle, comme on ne la connaît pas vraiment, il peut y avoir plusieurs idées de caractère. Bien qu'on remarque qu'elle est assez dynamique. Lol, dans mon histoire, elle l'était…mais brusquement, elle a changé…Va savoir pourquoi Et ce qu'elle cache dans sa maison, n'en est qu'une première cause « flagrante ». La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que tout ce qui arrive que ce soit la maison, l'attaque, les blessures,…toutes ces choses sont liées et qu'il n'existe peut-être pas qu'une seule réponse à la fois…Olaaaa, je vais m'embrouiller toute seule aussi. T'es embrouillée encore plus là, non lol ? J'aime les histoires compliquées et faire intervenir des persos secondaires donc…c'est fic est née de là, on peut dire :D Alors avec qui va finir Tenten… ?Aha ! Ca c'est la question…Dans ce chapitre, on constate que tout est encore plus difficile dans les relations…En tout cas, merci pour ta visite lol. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi :d

* * *

_« Elle est où ! »_

_Deux personnes impatientes qui attendaient, dans une petite salle blanche. _

_La première personne, la plus nerveuse, se posait beaucoup de questions. Le doute s'installait dans son cerveau comme un invité peu désiré._

_« Elle va arriver. Ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard. »_

_La deuxième, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son amie par tous les moyens possibles. Une impatience qui lui connaissait, mais ne le gênait pas spécialement. _

_« Sakura-chan, Tenten vient tous les jours chez toi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle ne vienne pas aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Lee ! Elle ne vient plus depuis plusieurs jours ! Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance ! Elle ne veut pas guérir…Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre. »_

_Le garçon choqué, lui demanda des explications._

_« On s'est battue la dernière fois et maintenant, je pense qu'elle ne reviendra plus. »_

_« Battue ! »_

_Il avala difficilement sa salive._

_« C'est pas possible…Tenten n'a pas pu se battre contre toi, t'es son amie, ma Sakura-chan. Elle n'aurait pas pu…»_

_La fleur de cerisier s'était levée de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était posée. Les muscles engourdis, mais la voix forte, elle s'exprima encore._

_« Je l'attends tout de même en me demandant si elle viendra ou pas. Je n'ai pas pu la guérir et c'est ça qui m'ennuie le plus. Une bonne medic ne laisse pas son patient comme je l'ai fais. »_

_Les paroles sincères atteignirent le cœur de Lee. Ce cœur qui ne battait constamment que pour elle._

_Le cabinet de Sakura était une pièce tout à fait normale de l'Hôpital de Konoha. Après son apprentissage, Tsunade avait décidé de le lui offrir pour tous ses efforts déployés. La kunoichi faisait à présent rarement des missions et passaient le plus clair de son temps à soigner les malades. La fille superficielle d'antan était morte et avait mûrie grâce aux blessures que les autres lui offraient à soulager. Tout ce sang qu'elle avait stoppé, tous ces cris agonisants qu'elle avait tus, avait permis à la fleur de fleurir._

_« Sakura-chan…Dis, tu ne voudrais pas sortir quelque part ? » _

_La jeune femme s'étonna._

_« Mais…c'est toi qui me raconte qu'elle va arriver et tu me demandes de sortir ! J'ai du mal à comprendre, là. »_

_Il s'expliqua promptement. _

_« Tenten n'est jamais en retard. Si elle avait voulu venir, elle serait arrivée depuis longtemps. Ça ne sert à rien de l'attendre. Et puis…ce sera l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, non ? »_

_Malgré les années, sa faible lueur d'espoir d'un jour être capable de séduire la medic ne s'arrêtait pas de flamber. _

_Elle, elle ne le supportait pas à l'époque. Son apparence l'horrifiait…Cependant, après son combat contre Gaara, elle avait appris à le respecter, s'en faire un ami, un confident. Mais Sakura savait très bien que rien ne lui ferait oublier celui qui l'avait quittée pour si loin. Un endroit où l'amour n'avait pas sa place... _

_« Tu es gentil, Lee. J'accepte de toute façon, j'avais rien à faire. »_

_Sur le chemin, Lee faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire rire la jeune fille. Les plusieurs tentatives avaient portées ses fruits : un éclat de rire cristallin sortit de sa bouche. _

_Les rues étaient bondées. Les gens sortaient de chez eux pour profiter de cette belle matinée ensoleillée. Le soleil tapait si fort…comment s'empêcher de sourire ? Sakura était toujours en forme et pleine de vie, le soleil pouvait la rendre si heureuse. On avait l'impression que le soleil avait le même effet sur elle qu'à une fleur qui avait besoin de chaleur pour s'épanouir. _

_Oui, lorsqu'il la regardait, Lee était heureux et protègerait ce bonheur coûte que coûte. _

_« On va à Ichiraku ? Ca me fait penser à Naruto. »_

_« C'est vrai qu'il suit son entraînement. On ne l'a pas vu depuis des semaines. »_

_« Il a décidé d'y retourner…pour être encore plus puissant. »_

_« Ah bon ?Mais il était très fort pourtant quand il est arrivé après trois ans. »_

_« C'est à cause de quelqu'un qu'il veut protéger. »_

_Lee s'arrêta de marcher._

_« Qui ça ? »_

_La kunoichi sourit fière de connaître la réponse, mais ne dévoila qu'à moitié ce qu'elle savait._

_« La fille la plus timide que l'on connaît. »_

_Elle continuait d'avancer fièrement sans attendre Lee. _

_Il resta un moment puis, dit à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte :_

_« Hinata ? »_

_

* * *

__J'étais en train de marcher. Je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues. Oui, l'endroit était désert. C'était bien, j'étais contente…Il y avait quelqu'un à mes côtés, je pouvais être rassurée._

_« On va manger. »_

_C'est vrai que mon estomac gargouillait, il faudrait le rassasier. Ouf, cette personne comprenait…_

_« Ramen, ça te va toujours ? »_

_Je secouais la tête affirmativement. _

_« Bien…Est-ce que tu vas rester chez moi pour dormir ce soir aussi? Je veux dire…Tu sais moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu devrais faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas continuer. »_

_C'est étrange comme le Kiba d'il y a un jour seulement, s'était métamorphosé. Le rieur et blagueur avait laissé la place au inquiet et compréhensif. Devais-je être étonnée de ce changement ? Il avait pourtant bien vu l'état dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée. Il avait vu ce que j'avais caché…_

_Comment devais-je réagir face à lui ? Le remercier ou me sentir honteuse ? Avait-il pitié de moi ou voulait-il juste m'aider ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais exactement pour Kiba ?_

_Je m'étais mise à le regarder…_

_Qui aurait cru que je me mettrais à le relooker, lui ? Alors que je ne faisais même pas attention à lui avant. Je le connaissais que de vue et pourtant…c'est lui qui est venu…_

_Le fixant de mes yeux noisette, il me faisait penser à une personne connue. _

_Une personne que j'avais déjà fixer ainsi. _

_« Tu ressembles à Néji quand tu as ce regard. »_

_Il avait arrêté de contempler le sol tout en marchant. Il se figea instantanément lorsque j'avais dit ces mots. _

_« Néji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, lui ? »_

_Sa carrure d'homme fort se planta devant moi, en un jugement. Un juge avait pris sa place et essayait de me faire avouer des choses inconnues et inavouables. _

_Cependant, je conservais mon calme et parlait naïvement._

_« Néji, avec ses yeux blancs, renvoie toujours ce regard sérieux. Tu me fais penser à lui dans ces moments là. »_

_Je l'avouais tranquillement, ne pensant pas que mes paroles pouvaient l'atteindre douloureusement. _

_Il reprit sa marche moi, à ses côtés. Il avait l'air ennuyé et frustré. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ne me posait plus de questions. Seulement son attitude me laissa un sentiment d'avoir commis un crime. La culpabilité de l'avoir blessé. Je devais le faire parler. _

_« Kiba-kun ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? »_

_Une réponse qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose._

_« Rien, rien. J'ai faim, c'est tout. »_

_En effet, nous avions rejoins le restaurant. On y entra dans un silence pesant._

_Nous avions commandé et on s'installa à une table au fond. Les ramens pénétrèrent nos estomac en douceur. Elles étaient très savoureuses, mais laissèrent un goût amer…_

_Je plongeais mes yeux dans le bol posé sur la table. M'y engouffrant pour ne plus me sentir intimidée ou fautive, pour ne plus à avoir à soutenir son regard perçant. _

_Mais un rire venant de ce garçon assis en face de moi, me fit relever la tête. _

_La fureur apparaissait subitement sur mon visage. _

_La rage faisait trembler mon corps._

_La jalousie faisait noyer tous mes sens._

_Il l'aguichait. La fille au bar, Kiba lui faisait les yeux doux. Comment étais-ce possible alors qu'il était si gentil et énervé tout à l'heure ? A croire que ma présence ne lui était plus indispensable…Il n'avait plus besoin de moi…en réalité, il n'y avait plus personne qui était là…Le vide de nouveau s'était installé…_

_Me levant si subitement, tel que la chaise faillie tombée. Le pas furieux, énervé, jaloux, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. N'adressant pas le moindre regard en direction du garçon soudain devenu surpris. Tous les clients levèrent leurs yeux vers moi. Je me sentais observée, mais rien n'y faisait, tout m'était égal. Je devais sortir de là quoi qu'il arrive. _

_La sortie était à quelques centimètres de moi, malheureusement je percutai fortement une personne. Le choc me fit tomber à terre. Tenant ma tête courbaturée, je la relevai et constatai qui m'avait rentré dedans. _

_« Sakura… »_

_Aussi étonnée l'une que l'autre, nous restâmes à nous observer un moment sans parler. _

_Puis, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lee aidait la medic à se relever après le coup reçu. Il s'approchait ensuite de moi en me tendant la main._

_« Tu vas bien Tenten ? Vous avez fait une sacrée chute. Où tu courrais comme ça ? »_

_« Nulle part. Je devais me rendre…chez l'Hokage. Oui, c'est ça, je devais la voir. »_

_Pas très convaincu par ma totale improvisation masquée d'un sourire niais, il voulu me redemander la véritable raison, mais Sakura le devança._

_« Chez Tsunade-sama ? Tu t'es décidée à y aller ? C'est la bonne décision, elle saura ce que tu as. »_

_Elle était sincère, aucune marque de méchanceté sur son visage. Le sourire qu'elle m'envoyait me déstabilisa. J'avais cru qu'après notre affrontement, elle serait fâchée, qu'elle ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je me trompais…Sakura m'aidait, même inconsciemment maintenant, elle m'aidait. _

_Un timide, mais reconnaissant sourire, traversa mon visage pâle et faible. _

_Je ne dis rien, mais ressortait étrangement calme. Comme si les avoir rencontrés par hasard sur mon chemin, m'avait été bénéfique…_

* * *

Hehe, je vous avais di que tout n'était pas joué…Le trio va évolué à sa façon…à votre avis, c'est lequel le gagnant :d

Kingaaa


	10. Je l'ai toujours su

**Chapitre 9 : Je l'ai toujours su**

Le bonheur total ! J'ai reçu plus de com que je ne l'aurais espéré…Plus de 50…Lol, moi qui visais au départ pas grand chose…En tout cas merci !

Ce chapitre est mon préféré pour l'instant, je pense qu'il démontre mieux les sentiments des protagonistes. Les choses sont un peu moins floues…Je dis bien un peu ;d

Ah oui ! Comme je pars en vacances, le chapitre suivant ne va pas suivre si vite. Désolée…Mais bon, vous avez l'habitude nan ? C'est vrai que je prends mon temps parfois…

Mais Bonne lecture à tous !

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**miss titcha : **Slt ! Ca ne fait rien si t'as pris du retard, lol...Moi j'abuse du temps pour poster alors…Heureuse que cela soit toujours bien. Lol, Kiba/Tenten , Je suis beaucoup plus compliquée que ça…Et dans ce chapitre Néji s'est bougé le cul…mais à sa façon hehe. Il n'est pas du genre démonstratif, j'ai essayé de respecter son caractère. Mais les gestes sont significatifs en soi ;d Voici la suite :D Bonne lecture !

**Ayura-Chan : **Lol, désolé pour le Naru/Hina, c'est un petit couple que j'apprécie, mais bon forcément il plait pas à tout le monde. T'inquiète, il ne prendra pas une très grande place dans l'histoire. Il ne sera là que pour alléger le ton qui va être beaucoup plus sombre que prévu…La Sakura de ma fic, t'apprécies ? Hehe, je tente de la faire grandir, c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit différente. C'est bien qu'elle soit « mieux » mdr. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Alianna Brandfort : **J'aime vous faire mariner moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée…mdr. En faite, je suis sadique de naissance. Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas hehe :D Merci de complimenter mon style d'écrit, même si je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas tout a fait au point lol. Faudra un peu attendre que je m'améliore ;d mais c'est gentil :D Lol, je sais…mes chapitres sont un peu courts. Les choses n'ont pas le temps de se finir et donc elles continuent dans le chapitre suivant et ainsi de suite…Mais bon, comme ça la fic sera plus longue…Waw, l'excuse… :D :D C'est vrai que le couple n'est pas du tout cadré. Et il le sera encore moins dans les chapitres qui suivent. Celui-ci démontre bien que rien n'est déterminé à l'avance surtout pour les sentiments. Mais, c'est comme ça aussi dans la vie, nan ? Je tente de ne pas trop faire « cliché ». J'espère qu'elle te plaira, cette suite. Bonne lecture !

**Kiba31 : **Hehe, ne juge pas trop mal Kiba si tu veux mon avis. C'est vrai qu'il passe pour le méchant là. Mais il a de bonnes raisons. Ce chapitre éclairera un temps soit peu, j'espère, sur son attitude si… mmm soudaine. Le voici…Bonne lecture !

**Rulae : **Slt ! Excellent ? C'est trop ça…hehe, mais c'est rassurant aussi ;d Tenten n'affronte pas beaucoup ses problèmes pour le moment, mais au fur et à mesure, ça va changer. Peut-être pas pour tout, mais…c'est un peu ça, son évolution que je désire montrer lol. Tu seras là pour le voir ? Haha, tant mieux alors :D :D :D Du côté de sa relation avec Kiba, ce n'est pas gagné. Alors là, je te préviens tout de suite, ça va être encore plus compliqué que tu ne peux te l'imaginer mdr. Peut-être même que se sera la relation la plus compliquée de l'histoire. Mais sera-t-elle la seule ? Et Néji ? On le met où lol ? Dans ce chapitre, on voit ENFIN qu'il a sa place. Une place très importante, mais pas très démontrée depuis le début…J'aime bien embrouillée les gens. Mais, c'est ton cas aussi, un peu, non hehe ? L'heureux élu…Il faudra attendre pour le trouver hehe, tu peux en être sûre. Lee, je l'aime bien moi. Pour être aussi déterminé, faut en avoir du courage. Est-ce que cela donnera quelque chose sa relation avec Sakura ? Elle va être travaillée aussi, donc…Faut juste suivre :D Elle très professionnelle la Sakura, moi aussi je la vois remplacer Tsunade plu tard. Mais, il faut qu'elle acquière encore de l'expérience pour y arriver. Kiba, c'est un caractère que j'ai beaucoup aimé mettre en jeu. Dans l'œuvre, il un peu « autre », je l'ai un peu changé à ma façon hehe. Etre aussi compréhensif et attentif, est-ce que cela ne cachera t-il pas autre chose ? Lol, la jalousie est montrée de manière implicite ici, mais elle est bien là. Seulement était-elle utilisée dans les deux sens ? Mmm…question pertinente lol. Désolée…la suite a bien tardée hehe, et ça va durer jusqu'à ce que je revienne de mon voyage. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ;D C'est agréable. Ah ! C'est une très bonne question que tu me poses là. Tu sais, je sais rarement des choses inutiles. Donc, s'il y a eu un petit passage qui mentionnait Naruto quelque part (tout comme Hinata) c'est bien qu'il va avoir un rôle à tenir. Son apparition ne va trop tardée. Deux chapitres ? Et pour Sasuke…ça c'est une autre histoire. Il va avoir sa place dans l'histoire, mais pas de manière « visible ». Il sera là, on en parlera assez souvent. Mais s'il viendra faire un petit tour par là…Ca, il faudra s'armer de patience. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Lol, pauvre Tenten comme tu dis. Une décision de sa part ? Pour le moment, c'est un peu confus donc…Ce chapitre sera peut-être plus clair pour elle et pour toi :D Et puis, sa relation avec Sakura sera assez travaillée dans ma fic. On verra comment cela évoluera. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Elle va où comme ça ? »_

_Sakura et Lee se retournaient et virent Kiba. _

_« Ah Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ce qu'elle fait Tenten ? »_

_Sakura, sceptique, le fixait suspicieusement. _

_Il soupira ennuyé de la question, tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches._

_Lee, quant à lui, réagit immédiatement. _

_« Quoi ?Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »_

_Lee insistait plus fort devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur. _

_« Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de classer Tenten dans ta liste personnelle de conquête, j'espère ! Si c'est ça…alors t'auras affaire à moi ! »_

_Kiba détestait fuir les défis et devant la provocation de son ami, il du répliquer._

_« Laisse-moi rire, gros sourcils ! Tu crois comme même pas me battre ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si elle est dans ma ligne de mire ou nan ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle était tellement contre au fait… Oui, elle a bien aimée…Tenten peut être très douce quand elle veut… »_

_La réaction fut instantanée._

_Un puissant coup de poing dans le visage du fauve. _

_Il tomba au sol, tellement la force exercée était intense. Tellement la rage et la colère y ressortait. Essuyant le petit filet de sang perler sa gencive, il en resta un moment surpris. _

_« Ne parle pas de ma coéquipière comme ça. Si un membre de notre équipe se fait insulter, il est de notre devoir de le défendre s'il n'est pas là. Alors ne redis plus jamais ça ! »_

_Lee pouvait être dangereux dans ces moments là. Ses yeux semblaient envoyer des couteaux vers le garçon à terre. Ses mots paraissaient ressortir de là où tout faisait mal…_

_Il ne manqua pas d'impressionner Sakura ainsi. La jeune femme le contemplait heureuse, mais surtout avec une pointe de fierté dans ses pupilles émeraudes. _

_Ce n'était pas s'en compter le tempérament bestial de Kiba, il se releva précipitamment après que Lee ait fini son discours et l'attrapa par le col. C'est avec violence et colère qu'il avoua._

_« Et tu crois que le monsieur au byakugan ferait ça pour vous ? Peut-être que tu crois qu'il viendrait vous défendre si vous étiez en danger ! Tu crois qu'il aurait levé le petit doigt pour sauver votre honneur ! Je pense que tu es le seul qui pense que son équipe est unie à ce point ! Tu es le seul pour lequel tout ça est important ! Tu me fais rire. Néji, lui, il ne pourra jamais aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Il ne l'a jamais fait alors que…Alors qu'elle était avec lui ! »_

_D'un coup, Lee, ne comprenait plus. Kiba…de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi tant de haine face à Néji ? Un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement. Il racontait tant de choses si incompréhensives…Pourquoi ? Et de qui… ? A moins que…_

_« Tu parles de Tenten ? »_

_A cette question, le jeune Inuzuka se calma. Il remit ses mains dans son grand manteau et tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble. Mais, Lee réessaya. _

_« C'est ça, hein ? »_

_Il vit les poings du garçon se serrer._

_« Tu penses qu'il n'en a rien à faire de nous ? Tu penses qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle ? C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? »_

_Toujours le silence en réponse. Ce silence crispé. _

_« Mais, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne nous connais pas et tu ne peux pas le juger comme tu fais. Néji…lui aussi…il…on peut compter sur lui. »_

_Lee baissa la tête, signe d'une mélancolie que les autres ne lui connaissait pas._

_Sakura, elle, ne le reconnaissait vraiment plus. Néji…son plus grand rival. Cette dualité qui les opposait à chaque fois…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le défendait ? Le considérait-il comme un ami à part entière ? _

_Kiba, lui, ne su que dire. Le fait même de discuter de ça, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était considéré par le village que pour ses attirances pour la gente féminine et son attitude animale. Il ne comprenait pas…tout était si important pour le démontrer par la force ? _

_« Néji est indifférent à tout, c'est déjà bien qu'il dise quelque chose de temps en temps. Mais on peut compter sur lui. Tenten le sait.»_

**_« Néji ! Attend je vais t'aider à la porter. Tu as été blessé aussi pendant le combat. Laisse-moi emmener Tenten jusqu'au village sur mon dos. »_**

_**« Tu parles trop ! Marche et ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'irais plus vite. »**_

_**« Mais… »**_

_**Lee ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant d'obstination. La main de son sensei se positionna sur son épaule et il lui sourit chaleureusement. **_

_**« Laisse-le… »**_

_**Lee avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux ; n'avait toujours pas compris. Mais une voix claire s'éleva de derrière. **_

_**« Ah ! Qu'il est gentil ! Je vois que Tenten-chan à son chevalier servant, je l'envie. »**_

_**La remarque de Kana fit sursauter Lee. Il la regarda un moment lui sourire moqueuse, puis observa ses deux coéquipiers marcher en direction de son village.**_

_**Le dessin qui se présentait le laissa un instant complètement ahuri.**_

_**De la détermination dans les yeux inexpressifs de son rival. **_

_**De la détermination qui avait toujours accompagnée son amie blessée, accrochée au dos de son sauveur. Une expression de souffrance sur son visage blanc. **_

_**Pourtant, malgré ce que les lieux montraient, les lieux d'une grande bataille, Lee ne pu s'empêcher d'entrevoir une once de paix…**_

_**La kunoichi, affaiblie par le combat, semblait paisible.**_

_**L'ambiance d'une après lutte…contrastait tant avec les deux ninjas.**_

_**Le visage déchiré par la douleur était paradoxalement calme. **_

_**La sérénité de ce spectacle si peu commun… **_

_**L'endormie pouvait être tranquille.**_

_**Là où elle était…**_

_**Tenten savait qu'elle irait bien…**_

_Cette image n'avait pas quittée la tête de Lee. Elle revenait sans cesse, le martelant afin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il n'y avait qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que son amie lui faisait confiance. A ce garçon qui n'avait jamais voulu se mêler à eux, qui avait toujours essayé d'éviter de les croiser, d'avoir une discussion. Ce garçon asocial qui passait son temps à haïr sa cousine et le reste de sa famille. Cet être qui passait son temps à s'entraîner, prouver son niveau…_

_Tenten, même inconsciente dans ses bras, savait où il l'emmènerait._

_Un endroit en lequel elle avait confiance…_

* * *

Ce chapitre, je pense qu'en fait, il est le début de tout. Le trio s'installe… 

Néji n'était pas spécialement présent dans ces derniers chapitres, cependant on en parlait beaucoup. Tenten y pense car elle l'admire, elle en a fait un ami, elle a confiance en lui.

Kiba n'avait rien partagé avec elle auparavant. Elle ne le connaît que vaguement et c'est malheureusement cette différence qui les sépare. Ca l'énerve…ça lui fait mal…

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Je suis arrivé à plus de 50 commentaires…Comment je suis contente (hehe je me répète là…)

Et…une dernière question…

Quel est votre couple préféré ? En général,mais aussi pour le moment dans ma fic...

Kingaaa :D


	11. Lorsque la chaleur disparaît

**Chapitre 10 : Lorsque la chaleur disparaît**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que les vacances vous plaisent, moi en tout cas c'est un Oui garanti ;d Normalement, le rythme de parution de mes chapitres va s'accélérer (et ce serait pas du luxe lol) Je remarque que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs (comme on me l'a déjà fait remarqué :d ) Pas d'inquiétude, ça va changer…d'ici deux chapitres ? Merci beaucoup aux fidèles lecteurs qui commentent (qui lisent surtout), mais aussi qui nous rejoignent à peine. Bonne lecture à TOUS !

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Mokona-chan : **Slt ! Merci d'avoir laisser ton top, ainsi je pourrais me faire une idée des couples qui intéresse ;d Néji/Tenten ? Tiens, tiens…je ne m'en serais pas doutée hehe. Ce sera un « couple » qui va évoluer durant toute la fic, mais bon, est-ce qu'il existera au final ? On verra bien lol. Alors pour Shika/Temari, je ne pensais pas écrire quelque chose sur eux, dans cette fic, en tout cas, mais j'aime bien ce couple aussi. Et pour le dernier : Hinata/Naruto, ils vont intervenir dans l'histoire, un peu en retrait, mais présent :D Ce chapitre commence justement avec une allusion à leur couple Bonne lecture et merci pour le com !

**miss titcha : **Slt ! Vraiment rassurée que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Moi aussi, pour dire la vérité, je l'aime bien hehe. Néji n'est pas démonstratif, alors là pas du tout lol. Donc, les gestes simples, mais symboliques c'étaient plus son truc ;d Résultat réussi ? Hehe, c'est rassurant. Merci pour les vacances, elles ont intérêt à être bonnes, comme ça je pourrais écrire encore plus et finir cette fic :D Merci pour le com ! Bonne lecture surtout !

**Morticia vampirella : **Slt ! C'est gentil de venir laisser un com pour ma modeste fic :D Si tu la trouves géniale, alors tout est ok C'est vrai qu'on écrit pas beaucoup de fic longue sur Tenten, déjà c'est assez rare qu'il y en ai, même courte lol. Donc, je me suis engagée, en plus avec un style plutôt étrange hehe. Lol, je pose tout de même la question, on ne sait jamais. Tenten/Néji ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné, tiens…mdr. Cette histoire risque de durer et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… (lol, je fais ma mystérieuse ;d ) En tout cas, merci pour la revieuw et bonne suite alors :D

**kirailla : **Slt ! Merci pour tes deux coms, c'est gentil :D Espérons qu'elle continue à te plaire :d Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas pour le Néji/Tenten, c'est rare, mais j'apprécie hehe. Dois-je comprendre que tu sois pour le Kiba/Tenten ? Enfin, une de leur fan, je l'aurais attendue… :D :D :D Bonne lecture et voici la suite !

**Alianna Brandford : **Slt ! Sincèrement, j'ai été touchée par ton com. Tu as dis exactement les mots que je voulais entendre hehe. Je déteste les répétitions, les ressemblances, la facilité, tout ce qui se finit comme un conte de fée. Généralement pour obtenir quelque chose, on doit faire des sacrifices, c'est ça évoluer. Peut-être que j'ai encore des progrès à faire (lol beaucoup) pour m'exprimer avec des mots, pour que la lecture soit plus simple et agréable, mais je pense quand même réussir à écrire quelque chose de plausible pour le moment. Et après…j'essayerais de retravailler ça d'une meilleure façon :d Mais, ce que tu as dit m'a réellement fait plaisir car je voulais que mon histoire soit unique, qu'elle n'ait pas de ressemblance avec d'autre et tu me l'a fait comprendre avec des mots très agréables :D Merci et Bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Slt ! C'est vrai que Lee est quelqu'un qui mérite de l'attention. On ne peut pas dire que c'est une beauté, loin de là lol, mais il est gentil et attentionné. Quelqu'un qu'on devrait plus regarder en faite et Sakura s'en rend compte. Leur relation va évoluer, à sa façon…Merci pour le com, bonne lecture !

**PetiteSaki : **Slt ! C'est vrai ? Tu as déjà lu ma fic sur l'autre site ? Ca fait plaisir t'entendre dire que tu l'adores, vraiment hehe. Les fics sur Tenten ne courent pas les rues, c'est juste. Et puis moi, j'aime beaucoup écrire des histoires avec des persos pas trop développé dans l'œuvre, je le fais très souvent lol, une manie ? Si la fic se lit facilement, alors je suis comblée hehe. Mon style d'écrit n'est pas au top de sa forme, mais on peut toujours l'améliorer :D :D Merci pour ton com ! Je vais continuer essayer de continuer du mieux possible ;d Bonne lecture !

**Rulae : **Slt ! Dis donc, tu laisses des aussi longs coms que moi, ça touche beaucoup hehe. Trop court mes chapitres ? Lol, désolée…mais bon, t'inquiète ça risque de changer. Ils vont devenir de plus en plus longs, au fur et à mesure que les idées vont devenir importantes. C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange que le personnage principal, qui nous permet de tout voir à travers ses yeux, ne soit pas là. Du coup, les choses arrivent et Tenten reste ignorante…C'est un détail très très important que tu soulignes là ;d Tenten ne contrôle pas tout, sa vie non plus. Vraiment, tu es la seule qui aie remarqué ça, bravo :D Lee n'est pas du tout futé, voir même très intelligent lol, mais son obstination quant à ses convictions est inébranlable. Et, il les défend…avec ses poings…Comment pourrait-il faire autrement lol ? Les relations entre Néji et Lee seront travaillées également, un peu plu tard. En faite, c'est la notion d'être une équipe qui sera abordée, surtout pour celle qu'on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir. Celle de Tenten. Jusqu'où peut-on aller pour un prouver qu'on est un équipier ? Se sera une des questions marquantes (si on peut dire lol) de cette fic. Néji se fait tout naturellement une place. Une place qui se révélera bien plus importante qu'on ne l'aurait cru…Lui, amoureux ? Je le vois pas courir après une fille ou se montrer trop sentimental. Je veux garder la personnalité du Néji qu'on connaît tous. Cependant, il va évoluer. Sa relation avec les autres aussi…Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Hehe, je me demande parfois dans quoi je me suis foutue :D :D :D Kiba te surprend ? C'est vrai que d'un point de vue général, son comportement n'est pas très compréhensible. C'est un coureur de jupon, un être plein de fierté. C'est ainsi que le connaisse Lee et Sakura. Et le voir déblayer des propos sur Néji et sur Tenten, ça étonne. D'où cette nervosité peut-elle venir ? Il n'est pas du genre à garder tout pour lui et s'il est contrarié, il le montre. Mais, c'est juste. Cela lui tient à cœur, sinon il ne se serait pas autant emporté. L'envie de protéger Tenten est une bonne raison, je confirme. Maintenant que lui, sait…Mais à ton avis, pourquoi est-il si en colère contre Néji ? Lee est le coéquipier de Tenten aussi alors… ? Je risque de t'embrouiller la tête ;d Les choses vont se démêler avec lenteur, j'espère que tu seras là pour le voir :D :D :D Merci pour ta revieuw et Bonne lecture !

**Yue33 : **Slt ! C'est très gentil d'être passé me voir lol. Et ne me remercie pas, c'est tout à fait normal de laisser une revieuw pour une histoire qu'on apprécie :d Tu es la seule, en plus qui a écrit une fic qui met plus en scène Mako, ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour être franche, j'avais déjà l'intention d'écrire une fic sur elle, en faite, je l'ai déjà un peu commencée, mais bon, je préfèrerais finir celle- ci pour le moment J'espère que le nom que je t'ai donné était exact et qu'il va pouvoir te servir :D Prends ton temps pour lire mes fics, rien ne presse hehe. Merci et Bonne prochaine lecture ;d

_0000000000000000000000000_

_L'Hokage discutait dans son bureau avec une jeune fille aux yeux laiteux. _

_« Tu en est certaine Hinata ? »_

_« Oui, certaine. Il n'y a pas de doute. Le byakugan ne se trompe jamais. »_

_Tsunade s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, fatiguée. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle était Hokage, dirigeait tout ce village, essayait de maintenir la paix…Mais parfois, elle aussi en avait marre. _

_« Tu peux partir. Je m'en occupe et ne dis rien à personne…pour le moment. »_

_La timide Hinata acquiesça avant de sortir._

_Tsunade se demandait bien comment les choses allaient s'effectuer à l'avenir. Les décisions qu'elle essayait de prendre le mieux possible, tous ses choix devant lesquels elle avait dû faire face…Vraiment, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose une fois de plus ! Elle n'était pas Hokage pour rien. La blonde s'affala encore plus dans son siège en se frottant la tête. La chose suivante n'allait pas être facile…mais elle n'avait pas le choix…_

_La jeune Hyuuga se promenait les longs couloirs en ne prêtant pas attention à qui que se soit. La tête baissée, la jeune kunoichi était toujours aussi intimidée. Cependant, elle avait fait des efforts. Les bégayements, le manque de confiance en soi,…tout ça avait évolué. Pas parfaitement, mais assez pour lui permettre d'avancer._

_Mais il resta une tâche à un endroit. Un blanc, une rature. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas régler. Une chose qui lui faisait peur._

_Hinata avait reçu le don de « voir plus loin ». Un don de sa famille. Mais alors, pourquoi n'être pas capable de voir à travers les autres aussi. Connaître leurs pensées, leurs sentiments,…_

_Elle secoua rapidement sa chevelure noire._

_Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas…ce pouvoir ne lui appartenait pas. _

_Elle aurait juste voulu…voir à travers lui…voir plus loin dans son esprit…voir ce qu'il pensait d'elle…Rien que ça. _

_Mais il était parti. _

_Après cette mission avec Kiba et Shino, elle avait été blessée, comme les autres. _

_La jeune femme s'en souvenait encore…de cette fierté qui avait orné les yeux de son père pour la première fois. Des yeux de son cousin qui firent pour une fois heureux de la connaître. _

_Alors pourquoi quand elle était si heureuse…Lui, avait fui ?_

_Elle s'était présentée à lui en sang, mais avec un petit sourire. Elle était arrivée à l'hôpital et s'était directement dirigée vers le cabinet de Sakura. Ouvrant la porte dans un fracas gigantesque, la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de parler que déjà…tous les regards se pointaient vers elle. La medic-nin aux cheveux roses s'approcha très vite de sa patiente et, immédiatement, lui prodigua les soins nécessaires. Cependant, la blessée ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la pièce qu'elle avait franchie si violement n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle le pensait. A par la fleur de cerisier, il y avait aussi une touffe blonde qui s'élevait…Ce garçon…_

_Il fut choqué. Ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient avec tant de sérieux et d'inquiétude…Elle aurait voulu s'y noyer tellement il la déstabilisait, la rendait heureuse et surprise en même temps. _

_Le jour suivant, il avait décidé de quitter le village pour s'entraîner. Toujours ce sourire niais et chaleureux qu'il renvoyait, cette envie de vivre…ça lui manquait tant…_

_Juste avant de partir, il s'était approché d'elle un peu gêné et lui a murmuré telle qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'entendre. _

_« La prochaine fois, je serais là… »_

_Sans qu'elle ne pu répliquer, il s'était déjà élancé dans la forêt. _

_Les rougissements ne purent que gentiment venir colorier ses deux joues. _

_Elle l'observait courir…_

_Ce soleil qu'elle aimait tant voir rayonner._

_Ce rayon de soleil qui lui procurait tant de bonheur._

_Cependant…Lorsqu'il n'était pas là…_

_Son corps se glaça rien qu'à cette pensée._

_Que la chaleur revienne et…je n'aurais plus froid._

_Naruto…_

_0000000000000000000000000_

_« Merci beaucoup. Je me sens redevable envers vous de m'avoir hébergée cette nuit. »_

_Je m'inclinais respectueusement devant les membres de la famille Inuzuka. _

_Des gens qui paraissaient sauvages, mais qui étaient très sympathiques et accueillants. _

_« Ah ! Ce n'était rien…Après tout, tu es une amie de Kiba. Te laisser dehors n'aurait pas été convenable de notre part. »_

_Je les remerciais encore une fois pour leur gentillesse et finis par sortir._

_Je traversais les grandes pelouses qui entouraient la maison. C'était vraiment splendide ! Tous ses arbres, ses fleurs, la beauté naturelle de la nature. Une chose qu'on ne pouvait que constater._

_L'habitation était éloignée de la chaussée principale…J'avais encore du chemin à faire. _

_Un aboiement me fit tourner la tête._

_« Akamaru ! » _

_Le chien courrait à vite allure. Il arriva à moi et me sauta dessus. _

_Le choc et je me retrouvais avec un animal en train de me lécher affectueusement la frimousse. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'acceptait._

_« Tu vas mieux ? D'après Kiba tu étais malade. Mais bon…avec lui on ne s'est jamais s'il dit vrai ou nan. »_

_Le chien grogna. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on dise du mal de son ami. Devant son air, je dû capituler. _

_« C'est bon, c'est bon. Kiba est un être exceptionnel. Jamais il ne serait capable de mentir. »_

_Devant mon ton moqueur et ironique en même temps, je ne pus retenir un bref sourire. Akamaru me regarda surpris, mais ne grognait plus._

_« Mais je me demande bien pourquoi toi, tu es si content de me voir. D'habitude, tu n'approches personne. »_

_Je me frappais mentalement la tête. Un chien pouvait-il répondre à une question ? Quelle idiote je faisais ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas comprendre._

_Un voile…_

_Une tristesse…_

_Les souvenirs._

_Cette maison que je laissais derrière moi me rendait nostalgique. Un foyer heureux. Des gens qui choyaient tous ses habitants. Une famille unie. _

_« Est-ce que je vais pouvoir retrouver ça, moi ? »_

_A haute voix, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les pensées avaient fait surface. _

_Dégageant l'animal de moi, je ne pus que lui sourire tristement. Un sourire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mes yeux bruns cachaient tellement bien tout le mal accumulé. Cachaient tant de douleurs infligées. Cachaient mes secrets. Ceux que personne n'a le droit d'entendre. _

_Seulement…_

_Mes yeux qui, à cet instant, avaient laissé un flot de larmes tomber. _

_Ce bruit que j'entendais me battre vigoureusement le coeur et l'âme. _

_Je fus attirée par un rire. Un rire joyeux, content._

_Le petit animal, lui aussi, l'avait reconnu._

_Il accouru près de son maître à une vitesse fulgurante. _

_Heureux de retrouver son fidèle compagnon, Kiba releva la tête et s'adressa à lui._

_« Ah ! Je vois que t'es en forme maintenant ! Ca fait du bien…Regarde… »_

_Akamaru, ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais dû bien comprendre, lorsque son ami lui montra la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait._

_« Je te présente Fumi. Une fille que je viens à peine de rencontrer, elle m'a fait un peu oublier que tu n'étais pas avec moi. »_

_Il sourit de toutes ses dents en désignant la jeune accompagnante. Des cheveux courts en dégradés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Une mèche rebelle blonde qui essayait de se frayer un passage sur son visage. Les yeux, aux couleurs foncées, semblaient heureux d'être là. Elle sourit au chien niaisement. _

_Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué de suite ma présence…je me trompais. La jeune femme parla en premier._

_« Kiba-kun chéri, tu la connais, cette fille ? »_

_Son ton mielleux et hypocrite m'énervait déjà._

_« Ouais, c'est une connaissance. »_

_Son ton, à lui, par contre me surpris. _

_J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait comme un reproche dans ses paroles. Il mit ses mains autour des épaules de la fille comme pour oublier lui-même cette pensée. Ils passèrent devant moi, sans rien dire. Comme si je n'avais été qu'un fantôme. Moi, bien trop, étonnée, ne su quoi dire. Les pieds qui faiblissaient, les tremblements qui grandissaient…Oui, j'étais en colère. Pourquoi ? Ca…je ne saurais le dire…Contre qui ? Ca je ne saurais que m'en douter…_

_Je les observais s'en aller vers la demeure des Inuzuka enlacés. Ils m'avaient ignorée complètement. Akamaru, lui seul, avait tourné la tête vers moi. Lui aussi, semblait surpris. Cependant, il les avait suivit rapidement en me laissant en arrière, déboussolée. _

_Kiba…cette attitude de mépris._

_Alors que c'est moi qui devrait être en colère contre lui. Pourquoi nier le fait qu'il me connaisse mieux qu'une connaissance ? N'était-ce pas si important pour lui tout ça ? Cela n'avait plus aucune valeur pour lui ?_

_J'avais retrouvé un peu ma lucidité et j'étais sorti de ma stupeur instantanée. Je contemplais le couple marcher amoureusement. Et maintenant, lorsque je regardais Kiba, j'avais un pincement au cœur. Non pas la douleur de se faire jeter et de se faire remplacer de suite par la fille du coin. Non…Ce qui me faisait réellement mal…C'était que lui…La seule personne au courant de ce massacre puisse oublier ça si vite, alors que moi, le souvenir m'étouffe._

_Il avait l'air heureux, il était redevenu le Kiba d'avant. Je ne l'avais changé qu'une petite journée, rien d'autre. Il était revenu, celui que tout le monde connaissait…J'avais voulu qu'il m'aide, mais c'était égoïste de ma part. C'était mon problème ! C'était à moi de le régler…_

_Seulement en le regardant maintenant…_

_Je fus prise d'un tremblement._

_Le froid brutal de la solitude avait reprit sa place à mes côtés…_

_0000000000000000000000000_

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Peut- être surpris…En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu :D :D :D

Kingaaa


	12. Je reviendrais

**Chapitre 11 : Je reviendrais**

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai eu la nette impression que le nombre de com avait diminué…J'espère que ce ne sont que les vacances qui vous ont fait déserté ma fic hehe.

Ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres. Plus léger, les choses commencent à bouger, à se réveiller… Dans la deuxième partie du chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire « renaître » Tenten…J'espère avoir respecter le ton et le rythme de l'histoire.

Un très, mais alors vraiment très très GROS merci aux lecteurs et à tout ceux qui laissent des coms :D :D :D

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**Morticia la vampirella : **Slt ! Lol, relire toute ma fic ? Je te souhaite du courage ;d C'est vrai que tout est un peu confus donc je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Moi aussi, je suis embrouillée parfois hehe. Ce chapitre est spécial ? Mmm…peut-être parce qu'il décrit la solitude d'une manière très simple et imagée : le manque de chaleur et donc le froid…Ma façon d'écrire un peu sombre et mystérieuse ? Lol, je prend ça pour un compliment et merci beaucoup :D Néji sera bientôt là ;D Tiens, dans ce chapitre, en plus A la suite alors ? Bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Slt ! Tenten retourne à la case départ, comme tu dis…L'espoir fait vivre, mais lorsqu'il disparaît, c'est d'autant plus douloureux…Seulement peut-être qu'avec ce qui lui est arrivé avec Kiba, elle va essayer de s'en sortir « seule ». Sans espoir, sans espérer qu'on vienne la sortir de son problème. Kiba dégueulasse ? Lol, d'un premier coup d'œil, oui. Mais les chapitres suivants vont peut-être t'en dire plus sur ses raisons…Bonne lecture !

**Rulae : **Slt ! Désolé, désolé…Mes chapitres sont trop courts, je le sais…Mais bon, avec celui-ci, je crois que je commence à m'arranger lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont de plus en plus s'allonger, si on peut dire ;d Tsunade…moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup son personnage. Etre Hokage, en plus d'être une femme, ce n'est pas simple. Elle essaie de faire du mieux qu'elle peut, mais parfois cela peut se retourner contre elle. Mais bon, elle est forte, elle doit vaincre normalement lol. Hinata s'épanouit lentement, mais sûrement…Elle aura un rôle important dans l'histoire également. C'est certainement ainsi qu'elle arrivera à prouver ce qu'elle vaut. Amoureuse de Naruto, bien sûr. C'est une de ces motivations premières pour « grandir ». Et lui, s'il est partit c'est pour la protéger…Pour avoir la force de la protéger, être fort…Mais bon, son raisonnement n'est pas vraiment très cohérent, entre nous. C'est Naruto quoi lol. Et son retour…le voici lol. Je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre longtemps pour une fois ;d Kiba…Que doit-on faire de Kiba, la question qui tue :D Et bien, tu as raison. Il a beau avoir son caractère à lui lol, il n'est pas méchant, pas conscient de l'être en tout cas. Il a des raisons, des raisons très importantes pour agir de la sorte. Ce serait même les conséquences de l'histoire toute entière, si je peux dire…La copine de Kiba niaise ? Lol, je jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de la faire blonde :d Tenten l'étrangler ? Haha, c'est un bon plan, mais ce sera moins compliqué que ça, tu verras ;D C'est étrange…Tu es la première personne qui voit Tenten comme ça. Ca ma intrigué…mais c'est tout à ton honneur. Elle s'appuie sur lui. Il veut son soutien car il est la seule personne au courant de son état. Elle a pensé qu'il l'a comprenait, qu'il désirait l'aider. Mais, ce fut un espoir bien éphémère. Elle le réalise juste dans ce chapitre. Sa chaleur disparaît. Elle redevient seule. Mais avec son comportement intéressé, n'a-t-elle fait fuir cette chaleur elle-même ? Elle avait changé Kiba juste une journée, un instant. Alors qu'il lui aurait fallut bien plus pour se sortir de « là ». Caractère égoïste ? Peut-être…mais je dirais plus désespéré…Seulement, elle réalise juste à la fin du chapitre son erreur : « J'avais voulu qu'il m'aide, mais c'était égoïste de ma part. C'était mon problème ! C'était à moi de le régler. » Et pourtant, elle se sent tout de même triste et nostalgique que cela finisse si vite…Dans ce chapitre, Tenten va « revenir »…Peut-être, qu'à tes yeux, au fur et à mesure, elle deviendra plus humaine… Bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000

_« Néji ! Néji ! Attend-moi ! »_

_La voix de Lee saccadée par l'effort du sprint qu'il avait effectué, atteignit tout de même les oreilles de l'interpellé._

_« Hn ? »_

_« Laisse…moi…reprendre…reprendre mon souffle. »_

_Un petit grognement, mais masquer par l'indifférence._

_« Dis…Tu la vois Tenten-chan en ce moment ? » _

_Lee ne savait pas comment interpréter son regard…Méfiant peut-être ?_

_« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »_

_« Eh bien… »_

_Lee faisait sa pose du mec cool et avoua fier._

_« Tenten est notre équipière, il faut se soucier du bon état de notre équipe. C'est la meilleure façon d'être au sommet de sa forme. »_

_Néji ignora superbement sa pose, qu'il trouva d'ailleurs inutile, mais questionna tout de même son équipier._

_« Tu sais très bien que je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas vous voir en dehors des missions alors pourquoi, tu me poses cette question idiote ? »_

_Lee redevint normal, mais fut choqué par cette révélation._

_« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? A nous, ton équipe adorée…A non vraiment… »_

_Il prit un air terriblement dramatique…trop dramatique. Il en faisait trop, ça s'entendait. _

_Néji perdit son éternelle patience, mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna et poursuivit son chemin. _

_Un instant après, Lee le suivit ayant remarqué qu'il parlait tout seul…_

_« Ca va pas non ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle…Et puis, j'ai fais des efforts pour venir te voir, je te signale. »_

_Néji stoppa son pas. Il se retourna et fixa le garçon aux gros sourcils. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite qu'il avait toute l'attention de son coéquipier à présent. _

_« Je pense qu'elle va arrêter de faire des missions avec nous. »_

_Aucune réponse, aucune expression de surprise. Pourtant, Lee, l'aurait parié. Derrière ce masque de glace, quelque chose avait fondu..._

_« Sakura-chan me l'a dit…Elle n'a plus toutes ses facultés. »_

_Toujours rien…Toujours ce silence pesant. _

_« Elle est étrange. D'un instant à l'autre, elle peut changer de personnalité. Une fois, elle est souriante et la seconde suivante, elle est en colère et attaque les gens…Elle l'a fait avec ma Sakura. »_

_Il semblait déçu, mais surtout triste._

_« En quoi cela me regarde ? »_

_Lee fut indigné._

_« Cela te regarde parce qu'on doit se soutenir les coudes entre… »_

_Néji l'interrompit._

_« Je n'ai jamais choisi de faire équipe avec vous. Ca m'ennuie au fait. Vous êtes bien plus faible que moi. »_

_« Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? Mais si je gagne alors je te prouverais que je suis plus fort et tu ne nous traiteras plus d'incompétent et de faible ! » _

_Lee avait déjà pris sa posture de combat et attendait une quelconque réaction de son rival. Il ne pouvait pas refuser, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser un combat. Mais le garçon aux gros sourcils se trompait…_

_Le jeune Hyuuga ne cilla pas. Son coéquipier l'ennuyait. Toujours en train de le défier, toujours en train de perdre…Il n'en avait donc jamais marre ! Et même si, Néji devait l'avouer, Lee était devenu très puissant, il n'en était pas moins aussi stupide. Il avait de l'estime pour lui certes, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. Se contentant d'un soupire fatigué, il continua son chemin._

_Mais quand il releva la tête pour poursuivre sa route, il discerna une silhouette connue au loin. Des grands bras s'agitant plus vite que le vent, un sourire radieux et les cheveux couleur soleil…comment se tromper et ne pas reconnaître cet abruti ?_

_« Hello Néji ! Comment ça va ? T'as l'air en forme, dis. »_

_« Naruto… »_

_Lee entendit le nom de son ami et s'étonna. Il était parti en mission…alors pourquoi diable Néji prononçait son nom ? Se décalant sur le côté, Lee pu enfin apercevoir le ninja dénommé Naruto. Il couru de suite vers lui, pour le saluer. _

_« Alors gros sourcils, comment tu te sens ? »_

_Un rire moqueur d'un côté et une colère légère de l'autre._

_« C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ? Attend, toi ! »_

_Il se jeta sur lui, en faisant mine de l'étrangler. Ce qu'il faisait pour de vrai… _

_Une petite bagarre commença…_

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici…_

_Les souvenirs lui manquaient, ses amis lui manquaient. _

_« Je suis devenu bien plus fort que toi, maintenant. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. »_

_Naruto se vanta pleinement de sa force acquise lors de son entraînement en dehors du village._

_Lee reprit de la même façon. _

_« Tu parles, tu as fuis car tu as compris que j'étais le plus fort. Néji te le diras que je suis devenu plus fort, il n'arrive plus à tenir contre moi. »_

_Naruto s'adressa alors à Néji pour qu'il confirme ses dires. Celui-ci secoua la tête et eut un regard désolé, ennuyé pour Lee lui-même. _

_Naruto, devant cette réaction, ria bruyamment._

_Le ninja aux cheveux courts noirs, surpris d'un tel fou rire soudain, demanda des explications._

_« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »_

_« Ri…Rien haha, je vois que les choses n'ont pas changées, tant mieux… »_

_La voix de Néji, froide, interrompit ce moment._

_« Tu es revenu car tu as fini ton entraînement ou pour une chose en particulier ? » _

_« Dis donc, je vois que le byakugan est utile pour lire dans les pensées des gens…Tu lis comme même pas dans mes pensées, hein ? Rassure-moi ! »_

_Il eu un petit énervement._

_« Mais non. »_

_« Ouf ! Tu me rassures. En faite, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vus, donc… »_

_« Avoue que tu voulais revoir Hinata. » _

_Lee intervient dans la conversation._

_Néji le regarda méfiant, l'air de dire _"_dis-moi ce que tu sais_"_…_

_Naruto lui sembla gêné d'un coup, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant bêtement…_

_Une retrouvaille un peu houleuse commençait pour lui ?_

_00000000000000000000_

_Une porte blanche._

_Un endroit à franchir. _

_Des pas à surmonter…_

_J'ouvris la porte et l'a pénétra lorsqu'on m'en donna la permission._

_« Vous m'avez demandée ? »_

_Ma voix semblait sans vie, sans appel. _

_« Entre. Je t'attendais Tenten. »_

_Je la vois un peu inquiète, un peu ennuyée, un peu différente de ce qu'elle est habituellement. _

_Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau, en silence. Elle me regarde tout en préparant ce qu'elle va dire. _

_« Tu me causes des problèmes en ce moment, tu le sais ? »_

_Je fixais la blonde ne sachant quoi répondre. N'avait-elle pas tout simplement raison ? Pourquoi était-ce tellement dur à avouer ?_

_Peut-être parce…_

_« Cela fait déjà un mois que tu n'es plus apte à faire des missions. »_

_Je le savais tout ça. Je le savais. Mais je devais le nier…_

_« Vous vous trompez Tsunade-sama. Je suis tout à fait capable d'effectuer mes missions en bonne et due forme. »_

_Mon silence s'était brisé. Ma réponse précipitée. L'Hokage m'observa en soupirant. Décidément, je ne m'avouais pas vaincue pour autant. _

_« J'ai discuté avec Sakura. »_

_A ces mots, je fus intriguée._

_« Ah ? Et qu'est…ce qu'elle vous a dit ? »_

_Incertaine dans un sens, j'étais sceptique quant à la réponse. _

_Tsunade leva les yeux au plafond toujours en soupirant. _

_« Eh bien…Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, pour ton état. »_

_J'assimilais lentement ce qu'elle me disait. Elle reprit._

_« Au départ, j'avais pensé qu'elle exagérait. Qu'elle était trop sensible…Est-ce que j'ai eu tord ? »_

_Elle posa son regard sur moi, quémandant quelque chose. Une affirmation peut-être ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais Tsunade…La grande Hokage à laquelle j'avais aspiré ressembler, à laquelle j'avais offert toute mon admiration, semblait vouloir m'aider._

_Tiens, pourquoi je parle au passé, moi ?_

_« Non. »_

_J'avais baissé la tête._

_L'atmosphère était-elle si pesante qu'elle empêchait l'air de me procurer un peu de vie où était-ce juste un simple tour de mon imagination ?_

_Il eut un fracas._

_Je relevais ma tête en contemplant Tsunade. _

_Elle avait frappé vigoureusement son bureau dont la force exercée pouvait détruire en un clin d'œil tout ce qu'elle désirait. Je ne savais que comprendre. _

_« Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ! Cependant, tu sais comme moi que c'est totalement faux ! »_

_Je devais bien reconnaître que ce genre de situation avait déjà existé. Un maître et sa disciple…Elles s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ces deux là, se ressemblaient atrocement._

_« Tenten, je ne peux garder un ninja qui n'a pas toutes ses facultés en mes rangs ! Et tu ne sens pas tes mains ! Comment veux-tu combattre ainsi ! »_

_Je me levais de ma chaise éberluée devant cette accusation._

_« Mais ! Je sais me battre ! Pour les missions, il n'y a aucun soucis ; je serais les mener à bien, faites-moi confiance ! »_

_« Vraiment ! »_

_Elle s'énervait… _

_Je me rassis immédiatement sur ma chaise et me tus. Comment faisait-on pour changer d'attitude envers moi aussi rapidement ? Comment doutait-on à ce point de moi après des années d'obéissance ? Comment pensait-on que j'étais devenue incapable ?_

_J'aurais voulu me justifier. Justifier l'être qu'on accusait, celui en lequel on avait plus confiance. _

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Elle se calmait…_

_Tout avait été simple avant. Devenir forte, devenir grande. Etre quelqu'un. Ce que j'avais rêvé n'était-ce pas plus qu'une illusion ? Tout le monde en doutait… _

_Tsunade : j'avais réellement envie d'être comme elle, si puissante. Je l'admirais plus que n'importe qui et je m'étais finalement fixé un but. _

_Dites, pourquoi je parle au passé, moi ? _

_« Vraiment Tenten ? »_

_Je ne pouvais quitter ce mal être. Je ne pouvais le partager. J'avais décidé de me laisser une chance…Seulement la force m'avait manquée. Une personne de mon passé m'a appelée. Je me devais de lui répondre et tenter de me rappeler._

_Tsunade…était mon but auparavant, mon idéale. Une personne qui venait d'avant…_

_Et pour ça…_

_« Je dois faire des missions, Tsunade-sama. Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever ça. »_

_Comme atteinte de cette sincérité soudaine, Tsunade ne semblait pas de marbre et écoutait attentivement mes justifications, mes maux…_

_« Je ne sens peut-être pas mes mains, mais j'ai déjà combattue et avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûre que ça va aller. »_

_L'espoir. Je me sentais rassurée moi-même par mes paroles. Je m'auto convainquais. Mais elle, allait-elle me croire ?_

_« Si je n'ai pas le combat, je n'aurais plus rien…S'il vous plaît, ne m'enlevez pas tout ! »_

_La tension était à son comble. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient, discernant un peu l'autre._

_Regardant ce que le temps avait fait… _

_« Tout t'as été enlevé, tu en es sûre ? »_

_La façon qu'elle avait parlée m'intrigua. _

_La blonde paraissait légèrement tendue. Parler de cela la rendait si mal à l'aise, pourquoi ? Avait-elle un lien avec ce qui s'est produit il y a plus d'un mois ? Non, impossible…Tous étaient morts, tous partis, aucun témoin. Je ne pouvais pas penser ainsi…Et puis, comment j'en arrivais à me poser toutes ces questions ? Mais comment ! _

_Douterais-je moi-même de mon Hokage ? _

_« J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu parles… réellement. »_

_Elle avait l'air plus calme, plus rassurée par mon silence. Tsunade avait parlé naturellement sans retenue, sans ménagement. Je m'étais trompée ?_

_Oui, je m'étais trompée…Elle ne savait pas, mais pourquoi était-elle si embarrassée ? _

_Je n'avais pas confiance en elle à l'instant. Comment penser qu'on puisse me faire confiance dans des conditions comme celles là ? _

_On ne peut pas inspirer la confiance aux autres si nous-même nous n'avons pas confiance en eux… _

_Je frottais nerveusement mes mains. Mains inutiles…_

_J'étais gênée par mon comportement, par mes interrogations. Pourtant, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour répondre le plus sincèrement._

_« Le plus important pour moi, c'est que je puisse avoir quelque chose à faire. »_

_Tsunade mit ses pieds au sol et martelaient le parquet de ses chaussures. Elle se tint devant la fenêtre en méditant silencieusement. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le paysage qui s'affichait. Elle observait souvent son village, celui qu'elle se devait de protéger. Sa charge d'Hokage qu'on lui avait attribuée, celle que, désormais elle chérissait par-dessus tout. Elle regarda encore dehors…Qu' y avait-il par delà ? Des enfants qui jouent, des adultes qui travaillent, des couples heureux._

_Des personnes qui ont quelque chose à faire…_

_« Une semaine ! »_

_Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque tellement le son était brusque. Je me tournais vers la blonde._

_« Hein ? »_

_Ses pas devinrent encore plus bruyants. Elle se plaça à mes côtés en me tenant l'épaule. Sa voix forte et claire m'atteignait l'esprit plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu._

_« Une semaine pour guérir et pour récupérer TOUTE la sensation de tes deux mains. Passez ce délai, je devrais prendre des mesures, c'est compris ? »_

_J'aurais dû penser à sa colère car le son sortit de sa bouche vibrait assez, mais le sourire au coin des lèvres qu'elle portait m'avait rassurée. Tsunade était peut-être quelqu'un…comment dire…au tempérament un peu inquiétant, cela ne changeait rien au fait, qu'elle était sensible._

_Cependant, pendant que je m'écoutais penser, je n'eus pas encore le temps d'assimiler ses propos. _

_Il me fallut un peu de temps avant…_

_« Comment ça guérir ? Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi ! Je suis pas une medic-nin comme vous Tsunade-sama. »_

_Elle s'expliqua doucement._

_« On a tout essayé avec toi. Les jutsus n'ont aucun effet. Le problème est ailleurs…Si tu as assez de volonté pour contredire l'Hokage en personne, alors tu en auras assez pour te soigner. »_

_« Mais…je… »_

_« C'est un ordre Tenten ! »_

_Je relevais ma tête préoccupée et secouais vigoureusement la tête._

_« Bien ! »_

_Je me dirigeais vers la porte, un peu inquiète, mais pressée. _

_Une semaine pour redevenir la même._

_Une semaine pour changer…_

_« N'oublie pas de revenir. »_

_Je me retournais vers elle encore une fois avant de sortir…_

_Un petit sourire franc sur le visage._

_« Je reviendrais. »_

_Dites, pourquoi est-ce que je parle au futur moi, hein ?_

_00000000000000000000_

J'avoue que c'est le plus long chapitre écrit jusque là, j'en connais qui vont être content lol…

Tsunade est vraiment l'une des personnes la plus importante pour Tenten. Vous me direz, c'est trop exagéré…mais moi, je pense que si tu passes ton temps à ne pas savoir quoi faire à l'avenir, tu dépéris (moi, ça m'empêche pas de le faire...hehe) La Tenten d'avant, s'était fixé un but, un avenir : elle voulait être comme Tsunade. C'était sa motivation première.

Mais la Tenten de maintenant, à comme qui dirait, oublié ce but, elle s'est éteinte.

Tsunade était le seul perso que je voyais la motiver à faire le premier pas.

Olaaaaa, dis donc, je parle beaucoup :D

A votre avis, Tsunade a été bien choisie pour faire avancer Tenten ou non ?

Kingaaa :D


	13. Je voudrais guérir

**Chapitre 12 : Je voudrais guérir**

Slt tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre est plutôt destiné aux fans de Sakura. Il y est entièrement consacré même si Tenten s'y trouve aussi. Pas vraiment beaucoup d'action, c'est axé sur les sentiments, paroles qui habitent les deux personnages. Tout le monde souffre à sa façon. Je consacre ce chapitre à ça justement. Donc voilà…

Une première étape vers la guérison…

Bonne lecture et… MERCI pour les coms :D

Vraiment désolé pour les fans de Néji, mais dans le chapitre suivant, il sera bien présent :D

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Morticia vampirella : **Slt! Merci beaucoup de laisser de nouveau un commentaire, ça me touche :D Tsunade a été donc bien choisie pour toi ? lol, c'est bien à savoir ;d Néji semble insensible, lol j'ai essayé de ne pas trop le changer. Il est froid, il parle peu, n'essaie pas de se familiariser avec les autres,…Mais bon, comme cette fic est destinée pour montrer comment les persos évoluent…Tout va peut-être changer, au moins un peu…Merci pour tes compliments et Bonne lecture !

**Thealie **: Slt! Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier énormément. Tu suis ma fic depuis le début et tu laisses un com à chaque fois. Sincèrement, MERCI :D Tsunade la meilleure personnage qui puisse la motiver ? Heureuse que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Et puis, si vers la fin du chapitre, Tenten semble enfin avoir une raison de continuer, alors j'ai réussi là où j'avais peur de rater lol. Bonne lecture !

**Kiba31 : **Slt! Kiba méchant ? Mm…c'est pas si sûr que ça ;d Tu verras bien qu'on est pas méchant sans raison avec lui :D Bonne lecture !

**Rulae : **Bonjour, Bonjour ! Tu as de la chance, si ce chapitre t'étais apparu plus au moins à la hauteur espérée lol, celui-ci est encore plus long :D Naruto…Je vois que tu apprécies beaucoup ce personnage, non ? C'est vrai qu'il manque quelque chose lorsqu'il n'est pas là…Et puis, si tu remarques bien, l'ambiance de l'histoire est moins lourde dans ce dernier chapitre…et bizarrement, c'est celui où il apparaît…C'est le rayon de soleil qui revient, si on peut dire. Et Hinata l'a compris dans le chapitre 10 lorsqu'elle sent le froid l'atteindre…Tu vois je passe dans les détails et la symbolique…Mon style d'écrit n'est pas spécialement « original » mais je pense que l'histoire en soit n'est pas si mauvaise que ça et puis, on peut toujours l'améliorer :D Alors, pourquoi est-il parti ? Tu sais…Naruto n'avait pas spécialement de but, à part s'entraîner, devenir plus fort afin de ne plus revoir Hinata si faible, se présentant à lui en sang,…C'est peut-être juste « ça » pour lui…Il n'est pas une personne qui réfléchit de trop…Et puis…savoir vraiment protéger quelqu'un n'est pas une chose facile…On cherche toujours à se rendre utile, et protéger renvoit souvent au combat, mais qu'en est-il pour de vrai ? Lol, telle est la question…J'espère n'avoir pas trop embrouillée ;d Néji et Lee ont une relation très spéciale lol. Mais bon, Néji n'est pas très sociable, ni très démonstratif, le fait même d'écouter Lee est déjà un signe. J'ai tenu compte de son changement dans l'œuvre, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment montrer ou je n'ai pas voulu la montrer plutôt. Elle est abordée de manière assez discrète pour le moment, son importance sera bien plus grande par la suite. Ah ! Et pour ce qui est de sa relation avec Tenten…elle sera bien évidemment abordée aussi…Mais, voici une seule phrase, qui démontre bien l'aspect intérieur de Néji envers sa coéquipière. Et c'est Lee qui le remarque (hasard ?), lui qui n'est pas spécialement futé lol : « Aucune réponse, aucune expression de surprise. Pourtant, Lee, l'aurait parié. Derrière ce masque de glace, quelque chose avait fondu...» Je pense que tout est dit là…Mais il y a aura dans le chapitre suivant, un passage concernant Néji, il t'aidera peut-être mieux à le comprendre. J'ai adoré ta façon de décrire Tenten. C'est très juste et de nouveau, tu es la seule qui soulève cette « nature » méfiante et seule. Elle donne l'impression de l'avoir toujours été, de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de l'être...Est-ce juste une impression ? Et pourquoi existe-t-elle ? Des questions sans réponses pour le moment…J'ai aussi adoré ton cheminement quant à la position de Tsunade pour Tenten. C'est très instructif, ce qui tu énonces, ça me fait réfléchir d'une autre façon. C'est aussi pour ça que j'adore les coms :D On voit comment tu interprètes les actions et la logique des personnages :D Je suis ravie Et puis, je suis d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne. Tu veux me faire pleurer de bonheur aussi, hein ? lol Tu risques d'y arriver si tu continues comme cela :D S'excuser pour des coms trop longs ? Hehe, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, pas toi ? XD Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, j'apprécie tellement de les dévorer, que s'en excuser serait un crime mdr. Merci pour ton message et Bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000

_Cela avait l'air simple. Sortir d'une pièce, ne plus regarder en arrière, n'ayant que le devant comme orientation. Ne plus avoir les yeux baissés, les relever en les nourrissant de lumière. Garder courage en l'avenir. Se guérir d'une chose indispensable pour la suite. Cette suite qui devait arriver, qui n'avait pas le choix que d'arriver. _

_Peu importe où j'allais, le sol me semblait différent. Peu importe où j'arriverais, je le voyais d'une autre façon. _

_Comment commencer de nouveau ? Comment reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes d'antan ? Comment récupérer ce qu'on a perdu ? _

_Les questions assiégeaient ma tête, se bousculaient entre elles, sans aboutir à une réponse nette et précise. Tout allait si vite…_

_Je me devais pourtant, d'aller quelque part, faire quelque chose. Mais où se diriger ? Où était mon chemin ?_

_Le long couloir qui caractérisait la sortie du bureau de Tsunade me semblait interminable. Si long, si commun. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire après l'avoir franchi ? Cette question me frappait à présent comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Mes idées n'étaient pas claires. Ce que je voulais accomplir me semblait si lointain…_

_Comment savoir ?_

_« Ten…Tenten… »_

_Une ombre au sol m'arrêta. _

_Je ne relevais pas la tête. La voix m'était connue, elle n'avait plus de secret pour moi._

_Je m'étais arrêtée lentement, attendant que cette personne ait le temps de m'en dire plus. Espérant ne pas avoir à parler. Je désirais juste qu'elle se justifie d'elle-même. _

_« Alors ? »_

_J'avais interprété sa voix comme crispée. Elle qui parlait toujours fort pour se faire entendre, qui criait sur tout ceux qui la dérangeait, qui faisait la morale à ceux qu'elle croyait nécessaire. Elle, elle ne cachait jamais rien…_

_Ses yeux émeraude trépignaient d'impatience mais étaient tous mêmes inquiets. Désirer savoir une chose, mais avoir peur de la réponse. Une façon de voir assez ironique en somme. _

_« Je…Je suis désolée Tenten. »_

_Immédiatement, je plantais mon regard intrigué vers la jeune ninja qui se tenait à présent juste devant moi. Je l'observais. _

_Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, tentant peut-être de ravaler ses paroles. Sa longue chevelure rose qui pendait vers son si fin visage et qui voulait cacher tant bien que mal ses yeux couleur nature. _

_Elle était là, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir. A l'instant, j'avais l'impression qu'on était dans le même sac. Toutes les deux ne savions plus quoi penser de la situation._

_Je détournais la tête, ne voulait plus constater, ne voulant plus affronter. _

_La fleur de cerisier remarqua mon action et fut déçue. Le parquet devint alors son horizon._

_Que faire maintenant ? Rester planté là, sans rien dire, ni avouer ?_

_Inutilité…_

_« Alors rien… »_

_Sa passionnante observation du parterre se finit tout naturellement. Soulagée ? Possible…Je vis son visage se détendre, il devait bien y avoir une raison… _

_« Absolument rien… »_

_J'avais continué en ne prêtant plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Les mots pouvaient combler le mal et le silence. Pourquoi ne pas se servir de ce don ? Ce don qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde…_

_Néji…_

_Lui, il se tait toujours…_

_Sakura était peu sur la défensive. Avait-elle peur que j'éclate comme quelques jours de cela en la menaçant d'un combat ? Elle s'approcha doucement…et se risqua à parler. _

_« Tsunade-sensei…enfin Tsunade-sama…ne t'as rien dis ? »_

_Sakura se rapprocha encore pour provoquer une quelconque réaction chez moi. Moi, qui restait plantée là, sans ouvrir la bouche. _

_Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de savoir si sa chère sensei avait prononcé son nom ? Voulait-elle se rassurer sur ce point précis ? Si Tsunade était au courant, il y avait bien un commencement. Ce commencement prenait la forme d'une jeune fille au nom d'un végétal._

_C'était ça, hein ?_

_Mais en la regardant inquiète, triste et totalement à l'opposé de l'attitude qu'elle adopte généralement, un remord me pris. _

_Où était la Sakura qui hurlait sur un Naruto des plus ahuri ? Où était la Sakura qui fuyait Lee comme elle le pouvait ? Où était la Sakura qui passait son temps à se disputer avec son amie d'enfance pour un garçon ? Où était justement ce garçon ?_

_Le moral était tombé bien bas depuis son départ. Un amour de gamine pouvait causer tant de tristesse et de désarroi ? Tout le monde pensait vivre avec. Ne pas s'empêcher de continuer sans recevoir l'amour de l'être aimé. Chacun avait cru que la kunoichi se lasserait. Elle aussi...l'avait sûrement espéré égoïstement. Mais la vérité était pénible, oppressante._

_A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle fut aussi peinée ?_

_Le jour où elle réalisa que…qu'elle_

_Elle était réellement tombée amoureuse…_

_Pourtant…_

_Depuis quand était-elle aussi triste… ?_

_« Une semaine ! »_

_Elle recula sous le coup de la surprise. Sakura se tint la poitrine, simulant un arrêt cardiaque. La jeune femme ne savait plus comment interpréter ma voix si soudaine. Devait-elle croire en ma colère et rancœur ? En tout cas, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je parlais de semaine alors que la question n'était pas celle-là. Une totale incohérence de ma part. _

_« Une se...semaine ? C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi tu parles de semaine ? »_

_Elle était assez perdue et ne parvenait pas à réaliser à quoi est-ce que je faisais allusion. _

_Je la regardais enfin dans les yeux, profondément, sérieusement ; puis d'un coup, un sourire amusé se forma sur mes lèvres._

_J'avais tenté de refuser cette marque de joie et purement spontanée, mais j'y étais soumise. _

_La dernière fois que j'avais montré ce rictus heureux, un brin moqueur remontait à…_

_Kiba…_

_Il m'avait fait sourire lui aussi…_

_Mon sourire la clouait sur place. Elle articula un peu au nord. _

_« Qu'est-ce…qui te rend joyeuse ? » _

_« Je…Tu as eus…exactement la même expression que moi. »_

_« Hein ? »_

_Je m'arrêtais lentement, comme si le fait d'être amusée était une des choses les plus rare. Le sourire qui prenait forme sur mon visage avait été absent si longtemps…Prolonger ce moment était le seul moyen de s'en souvenir. _

_« Lorsque que Tsunade-sama m'a dit ça, je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais c'est dangereux de faire à ce point peur…Elle est vraiment quelqu'un de fort. »_

_« Tenten… »_

_J'étais comme qui dirait nostalgique sur le coup. Sakura fut touchée par mon explication, celle que je lui avais secrètement offerte. Elle prononça mon nom d'une façon simple, émue._

_Mon dévouement afin de ressembler à Tsunade était connu par un nombre élevé de personnes. L'exposer maintenant après s'être tue un si long moment, forgeait les choses, reconstruisait cet ancien chemin dépravé que j'avais égaré. Oui, la Tenten qui ressortait de ce bureau avait quelque chose de différent…_

_« J'ai une semaine Sakura. »_

_Regardant la kunoichi avec assurance, je lui fis comprendre le ton sérieux de ma voix. _

_« Une semaine pour retrouver mes mains. »_

_Toujours aussi intouchable, personne n'oserait m'interrompre, la fleur de cerisier savait que si je n'avouais rien d'un temps soi peu important maintenant, tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien. Elle le savait. Pour guérir, il faut avouer ses maux. _

_Mais faisais-je assez confiance aux autres pour tout déballer ? La medic-nin en doutait profondément._

_« Si je n'y arrive pas alors…je n'aurais plus de but…Tu comprends ? »_

_J'en avais besoin, il fallait que je parle, j'avais besoin d'elle pour guérir. Je n'espérais pas qu'elle me soigne toute entière, je n'espérais plus rien de tel, mais ce que je désirais c'était…_

_« Rends-moi mes mains ! Tu es la seule qui peut faire ça ! Parce que… »_

_J'hésitais; finir la phrase, l'ignorer ?_

_Comment je pourrais la convaincre si ce n'est…Je devais utiliser le seul argument qui puisse la faire agir. Et même si cela la faisait souffrir, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix._

_« Parce que…si tu arrives à me sauver, lui aussi…avec cette même force, tu le sauveras... »_

_Alors là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. _

_De qui est-ce que je parlais ? Lui…_

_Pourtant je n'avais pas l'air désespéré, ce n'était pas ça. Quelque chose d'autre…Mais quoi ? Sakura ne reconnaissait plus rien. _

_Elle vit mes poings se serrer fort, terriblement fort ; tellement l'effort déployé avait été rageur et difficile. Que demander son aide semblait inapproprié et une marque de faiblesse de ma part. _

_Je l'avais combattue dans un affrontement furtif, imprévu. Qu'est-ce que je pensais faire à présent ? La supplier de m'aider ? De faire une chose pour moi ? _

_Je n'espérais pas quelque chose comme ça de sa part…Si ? _

_« S'il te plaît…J'ai besoin d'un médecin… »_

_Elle m'écoutait attentivement, scrutant chacun de mes mouvements, anticipant chaque parole._

_« Tu es capable de me soigner. Je t'en ais fais douter, mais c'était pas mon intention. Ce que je voulais… »_

_Ce que je voulais vraiment… _

_Ce que j'aspirais taire à jamais…_

_Je le voulais ardemment sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres…_

_« Ne plus entendre ces mots… »_

_La fleur de cerisier fut comme bloquée. Elle mit sa main à sa bouche, geste devenu inutile… Que Diable avait-elle pu dire ce jour-là pour me faire autant enragée, autant souffrir ?_

_La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à parler. Elle se le refusait._

**_« La Tenten d'avant ne se serait pas laisser mourir ainsi. »_**

_Repensant à sa discussion précédente. Là, où tout était sortie comme ça, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchit. Tenten se confiait, du moins un peu, cela prouvait que quelque chose lui avait fait mal, que quelque chose n'aurait pas dû être dit. Mais quoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit de si blessant ?_

_**« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? »**_

_Une question banale qu'on pose à quelqu'un pour faire la causette, pour s'intéresser à lui, un moyen anodin pour créer des liens. _

_Seulement sa voix en rogne, pleine de reproches, rendait la chose autre. _

_Mais la franchise de Sakura était connue de tous, s'en étonner serait un peu excessif._

**_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas guérir ! » _**

_Guérir ? _

_Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer ce mot sans s'en rendre compte, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. _

_Guérir ?_

_Elle était devenue un médecin. Ce mot lui procurait une satisfaction. Celle d'avoir apporter quelque chose à quelqu'un._

_Guérir ?_

_Elle était devenue compatissante. Elle avait su apporter son aide et soutien à ceux qui ne parvenait plus à être malade, à ceux qui n'avait plus d'espoir._

_Guérir ?_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était finalement ? Comment sait-on qu'on a pu être soulager et soigner à cent pourcent ? Comment arrivait-on à ne plus penser à la maladie et à ses effets ?_

_Un médecin devrait toujours savoir tout ça. _

_Pourquoi…elle, elle ne le savait pas ?_

**_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas guérir ! » _**

_Un médecin ne peut pas accuser son patient ainsi. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle faisait du mal ? Ne s'était-elle jamais posée la question que les gens autour d'elle ne souriaient pas sans arrière pensée ? Qu'ils dissimulaient leurs craintes, leurs peines ?_

_Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ?_

_Sa silhouette tomba à genoux devant l'impact de ces révélations. _

_Sakura agrippa fermement ses cheveux roses et ne parvenait plus à regarder autre chose que le sol. Elle se sentait tellement responsable, tellement misérable, tellement…faible._

_Elle qui ne supportait pas ce qualificatif, elle qui le haïssait, elle qui ne voulait plus y être confrontée… _

_La détresse qu'elle dégageait me prit de court. Je n'aurais jamais pensé la voir dans cet état là. Les yeux en larmes, l'estomac noué, le corps grelottant. Elle ressemblait à une enfant. Une toute petite enfant ne ressemblant en rien à l'air adulte qu'elle avait cru abordé. _

_Je m'approchais le plus calmement possible._

_Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. La consoler ? Lui dire un mot rassurant ? Lequel convenait ?_

_« Je… »_

_Non, je ne savais pas…Je frappais le mur furieusement. Sakura ne détourna même pas la tête. Je le cognais une deuxième fois encore plus fort, pestant contre moi-même. A quoi bon ? Les coups existaient, les sensations disparaissaient. _

_« Je… »_

_Il fallait dire quelque chose, avouer. Ses sanglots devinrent pressés, elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration initiale, mais en était incapable._

_Fragile…_

_Les fleurs se fanent facilement. _

_Un temps, une saison, tout se meurt. _

_Et puis quand revint la bonne période, la seule qui puisse la faire renaître, elle sourit. _

_Les pétales peuvent tomber aussi facilement que les larmes._

_Ses pétales à elle tombaient…_

_« Sakura…J'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois me rendre mes mains, tu entends ? »_

_Ma voix cassée, un peu trop sensible, un peu inquiète._

_« Tu entends ? »_

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire, bon sang ! _

_Les fleurs se fanent facilement…_

_Je voulais juste qu'elles arrêtent de tomber…_

_Vraiment…Je voulais que revienne la saison de la vie…_

_« Je veux… »_

_S'il te plaît…Je voulais guérir…Je le désirais si fort…Ne me fait pas ça…_

_« Je veux guérir ! »_

_Sakura releva instantanément son visage noyé d'eau. Elle avait le regard triste, mais surpris. Mon cri la réveilla et arrêta ses sanglots. Elle était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, mais son corps avait arrêté de trembler inutilement. _

_Je me suis approchée encore plus et la relevais doucement. _

_« Je veux guérir… »_

_Je parlais lentement et avec émotion._

_« Il…Sasuke aura besoin que tu le guérisses quand il reviendra, lui aussi en aura besoin… » _

_Elle m'écoutait toujours en silence. Même si au simple nom de Sasuke, son cœur s'emballait férocement, elle n'en tint plus compte. La suite l'importait beaucoup plus. _

_« J'ai une semaine Sakura. Et j'ai peur…peur de ne pas être sauvée…comme Sasuke. »_

_Elle s'éloignait de moi vivement. Un peu déboussolée et agressive._

_« Qu'est-ce…que tu veux dire ? »_

_Je baissais mon regard, j'observais mes mains. Les choses qui pouvaient à elles seules me détruire où me sauver…Personne ne s'en rendait compte, mais sans ça, il n'y aurait plus eu de lendemain._

_« Je veux avoir quelque chose à faire. Etre forte comme Tsunade, faire des missions et atteindre un niveau excellent, rencontrer l'amour, fonder quelque chose. Je voudrais tellement…A quoi cela servirait-il d'être là, si ce n'est pour atteindre ces choses ? »_

_Elle se tue momentanément, pleine de réflexions. _

_« Il n'a pas pu être sauvé, tu t'en es voulue car il comptait énormément pour toi. Si tu arrives à me sauver, je suis certaine que tu le retrouveras…On se ressemble tous les deux, en faite…maintenant, on se ressemble… »_

_Elle ne pu répliquer. Sakura se tint silencieuse et assimilait mes longues paroles. Tentant de comprendre leur réel sens. Elle essuya du revers de sa main ses yeux mouillés. _

_Les minutes s'écoulaient à un rythme inconnu. _

_Après un moment, Sakura s'approcha de moi. Elle abordait un fin sourire, si petit, mais présent._

_« Si tu deviens comme Sasuke… »_

_Elle était triste, sa voix cassée désirait finir sa phrase d'une façon ou d'une autre…Sa tristesse l'en dissuadait._

_Mais Sakura était une personne au tempérament bien trempé, elle ne devait se laisser aller ainsi… _

_« … Alors t'auras affaire à moi ! »_

_Elle rigola doucement tout en me menaçant de son poing puissant. _

_Ensuite, elle me prit vigoureusement mes mains en prière. Cela ressemblait à une promesse. Mains jointes les unes dans les autres, un serment que demain sera meilleur. _

_« Moi aussi… »_

_Je n'avais pas saisi tout de suite ces propos. Cependant, en la regardant souriante, je n'osais pas réellement lui en demander l'explication. _

_Je garderais ça pour moi, en silence…_

_« Moi aussi…je veux guérir… »_

_00000000000000000000_

Cela peut sembler un peu tirer par les cheveux, ce chapitre.

Une Sakura qui pleure, une Tenten qui se confie (même à moitié)Où va le monde lol… ?

Je dévoile un peu plus sur mon personnage principal, en faisant référence à Sasuke.

Qui dit Sasuke, dit Sakura ; j'ai pensé que ça convenait assez…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…

A votre avis, que veut dire la dernière phrase de Sakura ? A quoi elle fait référence ?

Et même s'il n'y a pas de réponse à priori « bonne », chacun l'interprète comme bon lui semble…Et vous, vous l'interprétez comment ?

Kingaaa


	14. Pas de mot pour le dire

**Chapitre 13 : Pas de mot pour le dire**

Slt tout le monde !

Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre plus sur la psychologie de Néji et sur les raisons de Kiba pour avoir traiter Tenten comme il l'a fait. Même si c'est encore un peu flou…

J'espère que le « retour » de Néji va faire réagir les lecteurs…Vos plusieurs revieuws me manquent un peu lol. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit ou un grand com :D

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux revieuws : **

**Morticia vampirella : **Slt ! Toujours la première pour revieuwer, dis donc lol, merci :D L'amitié entre Tenten et Sakura va être assez importante. Même si elle avait très mal commencée…Sasuke et Tenten, quelle est « leur » maladie qui les rend si semblables ? En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas très difficile ;d Contente que ce rapprochement t'aie plu. Ce que veut dire Sakura, c'est encore plus subtil. Etre faible, elle l'a toujours été, non ? Elle est devenue l'élève de Tsunade, sa force a décuplée…Et maintenant qu'elle est capable de combattre, qu'elle sert enfin à quelque chose, pourquoi, de quoi voudrait-elle guérir ? Sasuke a sa place ; peut-être est-ce de lui qu'elle veut se guérir ? C'est un peu ambigu, mais tout va être expliqué et développer pour que chacun puisse avoir sa propre interprétation de son action. Je compatis, avoir un prof de français comme ça…hehe. Merci pour ton com et j'espère que le chapitre avec Néji va te plaire :D Bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Slt ! Sakura guérir son coeur ? C'est joliment dit et en faite, c'est un peu ça. Vu que Sasuke y est impliqué, si on peut dire…C'est un chapitre plus compliqué à lire, j'avoue. Ca fait son charme lol, c'est gentil :D Ce chapitre-ci est aussi /- philosophique vu qu'il s'attarde sur la communication, cependant je pense qu'il est plus simple à lire. Merci pour ton com et Bonne lecture !

000000000000000000000

_Un garçon à la chevelure longue et sombre s'apprêtait à entrer dans une luxueuse demeure. _

_L'endroit toujours aussi imposant, que se soit par la taille où par le nom. Tout le monde avait un certain respect, une certaine peur envers cette famille. Forte due à son pouvoir héréditaire, mais aussi à ses nombreux prestiges. La famille Hyuuga s'était faite un nom dans le village…_

_Et lui, il n'en faisait pas parti…_

_La lignée devait être respectée. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire changer les choses, d'être reconnu comme un être puissant. Non. Pas à lui…__Il ressentait comme de la haine envers cette injustice. Cette famille lui avait tout enlevé. Son père, son honneur, son espoir. Et pourtant…_

_« Je reviens ici à chaque fois. »_

_Il eut une pensée ironique. _

_Cette maison était bien là son passé et elle n'avait pas le droit de disparaître. Aucun droit._

_Tout c'était décidé avec une tradition ridicule. Il ne faisait pas partie de la lignée principale des Hyuuga, faisait partit de ceux qui ne pouvait être libre ; toujours sous le contrôle de la Soke. Il faisait partit de ceux qui ont leurs pouvoirs limités ; aucun espoir d'ambition. Il faisait partit des gens marqués…Le seau imposé sur son front, le signe de sa faiblesse…Elle était là, sa réelle douleur…_

_« Un raté reste un raté. »_

_Il avait toujours pensé cela. Mais on l'avait convaincu du contraire. Il s'est laissé espérer un instant. Et depuis ce combat avec Naruto, le clan s'est comme qui dirait, relié. Il s'était réconcilié avec son oncle, ils s'entraînaient désormais ensemble…Comme une famille…_

_« Tu es fort Néji. Beaucoup plus puissant que je ne le pensais. »_

_Il en était même effrayé. Un membre de la Bunke être plus fort qu'un membre de la Soke ? Il ne pouvait le concevoir. Il était devenu encore plus méfiant envers le jeune garçon qu'il surveillait le plus souvent possible. _

_De toutes les façons, Néji le savait très bien : s'il avait décidé de l'éliminer, il serait le faire facilement. Alors, pour le moment, il garderait sa position : celle du neveu obéissant, sans histoire. Il attendrait qu'on décide pour lui, comme toujours…_

_Traversant les longs et sinueux couloirs, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Une pièce tranquille où le froid ne l'atteint pas, où le silence se tait, où tout est plus simple. Pour lui c'était ainsi, c'est comme cela qu'il voyait les choses. _

_« S'il n'y a rien autour de moi, rien ne peut me faire mal. »_

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait causer notre peine si rien ne nous tient à cœur ? Il avait voulu se forger cette personnalité. Elle était, de toute évidence, déjà présente au début de sa vie : rien ne change pour ensuite revenir…Pourtant, il avait cru comprendre que le destin n'est pas tracé. Il avait tant désiré le penser à chaque fois. _

_Il se coucha sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un regard absent. Qui serait capable de déchiffrer ce qu'il pense ou ressent en ce moment ? Il eut un soupir fatigué. Il devait vraiment être crevé pour se poser ce genre de questions. Oui, c'était juste de la fatigue…Rien que ça…_

_« Je suis fatigué… »_

_Il ne parvenait pas réellement à savoir pourquoi, mais la force diminuait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Perdu dans un monde où l'illusion et le fantasme était de paire. Un rêve refusé. _

_Il n'avait pas été envoyé en mission depuis près d'un mois, lui, un jeune shinobi talentueux d'un niveau excellent. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce juste parce que son équipe était incomplète, pas du tout préparée au combat ? Il se le demandait vraiment. Depuis la dernière mission, quelque chose avait changée. Il ne serait l'expliquer, en faite il ne voulait pas, il s'en fichait. Il était simplement fatigué…_

_**« Je suis fatiguée… »**_

_Il se redressa momentanément de son lit en réalisant à quoi il était en train de songer. Cette voix brisée, faible, si fatiguée…n'arrivait pas à le lâcher._

_Il s'assit sur son lit en se tenant la tête des deux mains. Essayant de canaliser ses pensées vers autre chose. Il n'aimait pas être intrigué par quelqu'un, il n'aimait s'intéresser à personne. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe, c'est en partie à cause d'elle qu'il n'a pas été envoyé en mission. Il lui en voulait, c'est pour ça…qu'il était fatigué…_

_« Je… »_

_Néji sursauta légèrement. La voix l'avait pris de court._

_« Je suis désolée de te déranger Néji. »_

_Apeurée ou timide ? Le garçon ne serait comprendre l'attitude de sa cousine. Elle se cachait à moitié derrière la porte entrouverte et tortillait nerveusement ses doigts. Elle le faisait si souvent…Le regard fuyant, elle contemplait le sol garni de vieux tapis. Elle commençait à s'expliquer. Enfin, elle tenta de s'expliquer, mais ne parvenait qu'à balbutier d'avantage. _

_« Je… voulais te…demander…heu…si… »_

_Il ne l'avait pas attendue venir. Possédant le byakugan, il aurait pourtant dû. Il se sentait d'un coup honteux. Quel déshonneur ! Il la contemplait froidement. Cette fille faisait exprès de lui rappeler son statut ? De lui rappeler que rien ne lui était permis, même pas le pouvoir ?_

_« Excuse-moi…mais…j'ai entendu dire que…il…il serait revenu ! »_

_Elle avait finit sa phrase, en serrant son poing et en prenant une teinte rougeâtre. Hinata semblait déterminée._

_Elle était donc venue ici… pour lui ? Elle se serait déplacée à cause de ce garçon ? Elle aurait pris le risque de se faire insulter, de croiser le regard blanc de son puissant cousin, juste pour lui ? La froideur de Néji disparue et laissa place à un foncement de sourcil. Un peu perplexe, il ne laissa pourtant rien voir. D'une manière indifférente, il répondit à la jeune femme. _

_« Il est à l'hôpital. »_

_Il avait dit ça comme si cela ne voulait rien dire. Il disait la vérité, alors pourquoi lorsqu'il vit le visage de la kunoichi blêmir, il pensait avoir tord ? _

_Le jeune Hyuuga ne parlait presque jamais. Il ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, de faire bouger ses lèvres, de laisser un son s'échapper. Il était juste incapable d'utiliser correctement les mots… _

_« Il… va bien ? »_

_Elle se risqua à le questionner. Une question tremblante formulée par une personne au bord des larmes. _

_Néji ne voulait pas continuer à discuter, il en avait marre. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit. Toutes ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas. Le calme, il ne désirait que ça. _

_« Va le voir. »_

_La Hyuuga se mit à paniquer. Son cousin parlait si énigmatiquement. Ses mots ne désignaient-ils rien pour lui ? Elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'il se taise. Elle aurait peut-être préféré ne pas venir ici. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait crue ? Qu'ils allaient discuter à deux comme si de rien n'était ? Après tant d'années de rancune…Tout s'effacerait si facilement ? _

_Non…Il avait fait un effort. Il l'entraînait même. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander._

_Néji observait la jeune femme. Là, il était un peu perdu. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait pour la mettre dans un tel état second ? C'était à cause de cet imbécile qu'elle se résignait face aux larmes ? Avait-elle mal interprété ses mots ? Néji se reprit. Et dit, comme pour corriger inconsciemment ses paroles. _

_« Il est venu pour te voir et pensait que tu y étais. »_

_Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite elle serait partie. Pas qu'il éprouve encore cette haine farouche qui l'avait guidée auparavant ; il avait fait la paix avec elle. Ils ont commencé à s'entraîner ensemble depuis peu. Elle était l'héritière des Hyuuga, elle devait faire honneur à son nom. Il était attentif à tout ce qui touchait à… sa famille. Dans l'ombre, il gardait un œil sur tout. Et elle en faisait partie…_

_« Merci ! »_

_00000000000000000000_

_Hinata couru à en perdre l'haleine vers l'hôpital. Comme si ses jambes étaient guidées ou enveloppées d'une force légendaire. Haletant fort, vite. _

_Il était revenu…Enfin ! Elle voulait le voir, elle ne voulait que ça…_

_Le chemin lui semblait simple, beaucoup moins complexe qu'elle ne l'avait cru. _

_Elle le reverrait, il lui donnerait foi en elle…Elle serait forte…_

_Droite, puis gauche. La ruelle près de la libraire et elle y serait. Son coeur s'accélérait. _

_Son départ l'avait intriguée. Elle ne l'avait pas compris et attendait de lui poser la question. Elle désirait être sûre. Etait-il revenu pour elle ? Elle rougit furieusement. Elle se faisait des idées. Des idées qui étaient peut-être agréables, mais…_

_BOOM_

_« Eh ! Fais attention ! Tu m'es carrément rentrée dedans ! »_

_Mais…qui l'éloignait beaucoup trop de la réalité…_

_Hinata se massa le front endolori et s'excusa promptement._

_« Je ne vous avais pas vu…Je suis… »_

_« …Vraiment maladroite ! Tu ferrais mieux d'arrêter de rêver et de regarder où tu poses tes pieds ! »_

_« Oui… »_

_Hinata baissa la tête confuse, affreusement gênée. Et même si cette fille avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre elle, son attitude l'a rendait terriblement désagréable. _

_« Ca suffit. »_

_La Hyuuga reconnaissait bien là, la voix féroce et bestial de son ami et releva sa tête étonnée._

_« Kiba ? »_

_Il arrivait près d'elles et salua sa coéquipière d'un sourire. _

_Ensuite, il s'adressa à l'autre jeune femme. _

_« T'arrêtes un peu de te plaindre. Elle s'excusait avant que tu ne lui coupes la parole ! »_

_« Mais, Kiba-kun chéri… »_

_Chéri ? La fille aux yeux blancs sursauta. Cette personne avait appelé Kiba ainsi ? C'est vrai que c'était un coureur invétéré et qu'il avait certaines…hum…connaissances. Mais de là, à…_

_Et puis, il ne sortait avec aucune fille pendant ses missions. Et même si cela n'y ressemblait pas…_

_Tout ce qui se passait maintenant._

_Tout ce qui se produisait dans l'anonymat et le silence._

_Toutes les choses muettes qui arrivaient. _

_C'était bel et bien…_

_Une mission…_

_Hinata se sentait mal…d'un coup, repensant à ce fait essentiel. Elle sentait triste et inutile en même temps. Une mission. « Cette mission ». Elle la regrettait tellement. _

_**« Ne dis rien à personne pour le moment… »**_

_C'étaient les ordres de Tsunade elle-même. Les nouvelles venaient vites. On l'avait envoyée pour une mission d'espionnage pour deux jours. En ce cours laps de temps, tout avait encore changé. Et changerait sûrement encore plus tard. _

_Kiba et Shino ne devait être au courant de rien. Pas pour le moment, pas par elle. _

_« Pourquoi tu l'as défends, toi aussi ! »_

_Elle possédait une voix naturellement forte, cette fille. Une voix qui ne plaisait pas forcément. _

_Cependant grâce à elle, les pensées de la kunoichi s'interrompirent brusquement. Inconsciemment, elle la remercia._

_« C'est mon équipière, je te signale ! »_

_« Ah bon ? Mais cela ne change rien de qui sait, on s'en moque…Allez on y va… »_

_Elle lui attrapa le bras et voulu l'emmener plus loin. _

_« Attend ! »_

_Kiba se statufia et ne se laissa pas entraîner. Il lui cria presque dessus et lui reprocha son comportement puéril. _

_« Je dois lui parler avant. Je te rejoins. »_

_Elle s'offusqua légèrement._

_« Si t'as quelque chose de mieux à faire que de manger avec moi, c'est rien, hein ! Je trouverais mieux… »_

_Hinata ne voulu pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais avait une sérieuse envie de fuir cette querelle d'amoureux transis. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. _

_Kiba le remarqua._

_« Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes. Tu peux déjà commander… Yumi. »_

_« Yu…Yumi ? C'est qui celle-là ! Moi, je te rappelle que c'est FUMI ! »_

_Le fauve rigola de son erreur, ennuyé. Il se gratta le menton, signe de réflexion intense._

_« Pourtant, j'avais cru…Oh et puis Yumi, Fumi, c'est pareil nan ? »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un abruti fini ! »_

_La dite Fumi, tourna les talons énervée au possible le traitant de tous les noms connus. Elle partit en ne laissant qu'un Kiba et qu'une Hinata amusés._

_La ninja sourit et se risqua à lui demander._

_« C'est ta petite amie ? »_

_« Tu rigoles ? Je pense pas qu'elle veuille encore m'approcher. Quelle susceptibilité ! »_

_Le jeune Inuzuka sourit en dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il était assez fier de lui. _

_C'est vrai. Pour qui se prenait cette fille ? Son nom ou le nom d'une autre…il s'en moquait totalement. Elle lui avait servit, le fauve n'allait pas non plus la blâmer. Mais maintenant, il n'en avait plus besoin comme de toutes les autres. Il était l'étalon, l'intouchable…enfin celui qu'on atteint jamais…_

_Peu de gens ont leur place dans son estime._

_Hinata brisa le silence. _

_« Tu voulais me parler ? »_

_« Ah oui…c'est pour la mission… »_

_Tous les deux ont eu un déclic au son de ce simple mot. _

_« Tu penses que je pourrais… l'abandonner ? »_

_Hinata contemplait Kiba d'un air, choqué. Pourquoi avait-il décidé cela ? Un coup de tête ? Une simple passade ? Il ne réfléchissait pas souvent et agissait toujours plus rapidement. Il avait fait cela ici aussi ? La jeune femme le croyait, voulait y croire. Le fauve ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière._

_« Je ne pense pas. »_

_Elle avait dit ça presque fatalement. Comme si ces mots, lui faisait mal également. Elle ne parvenait même plus à les entendre elle-même._

_Déçu, il regarda le sol et serra les poings. Une rage et tristesse l'accompagnaient. Il était furieux ! Contre lui-même, contre le Hokage, contre son sensei, contre Hinata qui lui disait cette cruelle vérité, contre…_

_Elle…_

_A cause d'elle, il commençait à regretter son action._

_Il se mit à douter de son devoir._

_Il ne savait plus comment gérer cela. _

_« Néji est au courant ? »_

_Il avait presque crié. Et même s'il essayait de masquer sa colère, elle y était reflétée._

_La kunoichi ne comprit pas, mais répondit tout de même. _

_« Je ne lui ai rien dis. »_

_Il se contenta d'un grognement étouffé et partit sans un au revoir à son amie. _

_Et maintenant qu'allait-elle faire, hein ? Avait-elle bien fait ? Ses réponses avaient été brèves, sans compréhension. Elle n'était pas fière…Elle n'avait pas usé de toute leur signification. Elle le regrettait. Elle souffrait._

_Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis…_

_00000000000000000000_

_Néji se lassait de rester inactif, à réfléchir avachi sur son lit. Il devait changer cela rapidement. Ce n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi. Il devait…_

_S'entraîner, voilà la seule chose qui puisse l'intéresser. _

_Dehors, le ciel prenait une couleur rose. La couleur du soir. Le soleil commençait à se coucher…si tôt ? Il n'avait fait guère attention au temps qui passait. Le temps n'avait pas sa place dans son esprit, comme les autres choses d'ailleurs. Il scrutait les lieux avec son byakugan. Il lui fallait un endroit isolé, personne pour le déranger. _

_Près de la forêt. Là où il s'entraînait habituellement avec ses équipiers. Un endroit parfait._

_Combattre un adversaire aurait été mieux que de se combattre soi-même. On dit que le plus grand combat était celui de sa propre personne. Les gens disent beaucoup de choses et il ne les écoute pas. _

_Lorsqu'il combat, il oublie tout. _

_Le silence se crée._

_Il n'y a plus que le bruit de son souffle tantôt bruyant, tantôt régulier. Le bruit des techniques, des armes qu'il utilise. Son oreille apprécie le bruit d'une bataille. Un ninja est fait pour cela, non ? Il ne vivait que pour entendre ce bruit là…_

_« Alors, ça te dirait un petit combat ? »_

_Il avait vu qu'il approchait, mais avait attendu patiemment. Ne voulant pas parler pour ne rien dire. Les mots sont si futiles…_

_Il le défiait du regard. Il semblait énervé, sûr de lui, comme toujours d'ailleurs. C'était bien là, la première fois qu'il lui proposait un combat. Le garçon avait les yeux qui brûlaient d'impatience. Néji n'en connaissait pas la raison et ne voulait pas la connaître. _

_Arrêter de parler et enfin agir…_

_Le combat mène à quoi ?_

_A prouver ce qu'on vaut, à ne pas se plier face aux autres._

_Le combat ne se décrit pas._

_Le combat n'a pas de mot…_

_Un aboiement venait de signer le début de l'affrontement. _

_00000000000000000000_

Je fais des chapitres de plus en plus longs. Quand on commence, il est difficile de s'arrêter hehe. Le retour des deux perso vous a plu j'espère ?

Alors, après la guérison passe la communication. Eh bien, eh bien…je fais dans la philosophie là.

Et même si il est difficile de parler aux autres, il est encore plus difficile de se parler à soi-même et de s'avouer ce qu'on pense réellement.

Kingaaa


	15. Ce qui nous fait avancer

**Chapitre 14 : Ce qui nous fait avancer…**

Slt tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, Un grand, non… Enorme MERCI à **Thealie **et **Morticia vampirella **qui sont les seules à avoir laissé un com les quatre derniers chapitres, je crois lol. C'est très très gentil :D :D :D

La mission qui intervient perturbe un peu…Rien n'est laissé au hasard dans ma fic, chaque petit détail à son importance donc…Les réponses aux questions vont se démêler petit à petit.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui prendront la peine de lire ;D

* * *

_« Elle est certainement occupée. Tu vas la gêner. »_

_Le garçon tentait, en vain, de raisonner son interlocuteur. Il le suivait à la trace. Qui sait si c'était pour le surveiller ou bien pour l'arrêter ? La réponse ne changeait en rien à l'action produite. _

_« Mais non ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va être contente de me revoir. »_

_Le shinobi aux cheveux étonnamment ensoleillés, sourit joyeusement. Il empruntait le chemin du bureau de Sakura en courant à toute vitesse. On aurait pu dire, que c'était un enfant tellement cette attitude semblait infantile, mais le regard azur qui lançait témoignait de tout ce qu'il avait vécut. C'était bien là, une personne ayant trop vu…_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_Le garçon à la coiffure ridicule se laissait tout doucement convaincre. La joie qu'éprouvait son ami avait quelque chose de contagieux. Il comprenait maintenant à quoi la fleur de cerisier faisait allusion à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son ancien coéquipier._

_Cette envie de vivre, cette façon de penser qui peut sembler trop belle, trop irréelle, cette force immense qui l'habitait et qu'il offrait aux autres pour les protéger. C'était une personne formidable._

_« Gros sourcil…tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu veux pas… »_

_« Quoi ! Et te laisser seul avec ma Sakura-chan ! Hors de question ! »_

_Naruto rigola._

_« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça…à moins que tu veuilles te battre ? »_

_Comme d'habitude, un combat…N'y avait-il pas autre chose pour se prouver son niveau ? Vraiment rien ?_

_« Ah oui et puis, ce sera pratique pour moi, on ne devra pas t'amener loin quand je t'aurais rétamé, on est à l'hôpital. »_

_Naruto avoua cela dans le plus grand des fous rires. Pourquoi être constamment heureux et souriant, même sans raison ? Il se moquait de Lee souvent, très souvent. Et celui-ci n'y comprenait décidément pas grand- chose. Une personne formidable ? Il avait pensé cela, pour de vrai ?_

_Ils s'approchaient à pas d'éléphant de leur destination._

_Se moquant l'un de l'autre, faisant un énorme bruit sonore dans les couloirs silencieux de ce bâtiment. _

_Cependant, une chose intervint dans leur conversation. _

_Une voix forte, presque un hurlement. Assez féminine, mais en colère, sévère. _

_« Cette voix c'est… »_

_Ils se regardèrent en même temps, inquiets. Pressés, ils coururent le plus vite possible en direction de leurs craintes. Au plus ils s'approchaient, au plus leur inquiétude augmentait. Bondissant presque, le souffle court ; cette personne qui leur était commune avait des problèmes, ils l'entendaient crier, rien ne pouvait leur faire croire le contraire. _

_« On arrive ma Sakura-Chan ! »_

_Dans un violent et brusque coup de pied dans la porte, ils firent écrouler la seule barrière qui les empêchait d'entrevoir la fleur de cerisier. _

_Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux arriver en preux chevalier, prêt à combattre, le visage dur et intransigeant, elle faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Elle essuya ses yeux ouverts de sa main, elle voyait mal. Oui, c'était ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire ici ?_

_« Ma Sakura-chan, tu n'as rien ? »_

_Voir Lee, n'était pas particulièrement surprenant, le shinobi passait son temps libre avec elle, à venir la voir, discuter, se confier, s'entraider. _

_Un ami, aussi précieux que celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce dans un boucan infernal, à un moment pas vraiment propice. _

_« Mais que… »_

_Il ne devait pas être là. Il était partit pour un entraînement. Non, elle rêvait, son ancien coéquipier ne s'approchait pas d'elle, ne la scrutait pas de tous les côtés pour confirmer sa pensée, ne l'observait pas de ses yeux intensément bleus._

_Non ! _

_Il était bien là…_

_« Naruto. »_

_Elle était comme figée. N'était parvenue qu'à chuchoter ce nom à elle-même. _

_« Sakura-chan pourquoi as-tu crié comme ça ? »_

_Il se maintenait aussi près d'elle. Il la fixait de son regard idiot, mais décidément bien protecteur. Il était en train de se faire un sang d'encre. Cette constatation la réveilla littéralement. _

_« Bien sûr que je n'ai rien, qu'est-ce qui vous prends à tous les deux ? »_

_Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre ne sachant quoi répondre. _

_« Mais on a entendu… »_

_Commença timidement Naruto, suivit de Lee qui tenta de compléter l'excuse._

_« Et on a pensé que… »_

_Sakura faillit s'arracher ses beaux cheveux roses, tellement elle était en colère. _

_« C'est quoi ces explications, hein ! »_

_Ils reculèrent d'un pas. Décidément, la fleur de cerisier possédait toujours un si mauvais caractère, puissant et oh combien surprenant. Sa force légendaire héritée de L'Hokage elle-même avait de quoi les terroriser. Mieux valait reculer…_

_« Sakura-chan…calme…calme-toi…pas de quoi s'énerver… »_

_Ses yeux enflammés visèrent les deux shinobis. Ce feu ardent, vengeur…ils frissonnèrent sans le vouloir._

_« Ca va pas de casser les portes des gens comme ça, sans raison ! »_

_Ils n'osèrent pas répliquer, surprise oblige._

_« Tsunade-sensei va me tuer ! Après la fenêtre, c'est la porte maintenant… ! »_

_Elle continuait de hurler sans prendre en compte leurs visages blêmes et terrorisés. _

_« Mais ton cri…On a cru que tu te faisais attaquer, on est venue à ton secours. »_

_Malgré cela, cette explication attira son attention. Elle n'avançait plus, elle se stoppa un instant, sans savoir la vraie raison de son agissement. _

_Elle se calma lentement. Se tenant debout, la frimousse anxieuse et perplexe, elle réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que Lee venait de dire. Cependant, n'y arrivant pas seule, elle reposa la question. _

_« Un cri ? »_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est Naruto qui répondit plus rapidement. _

_« Oui ! Tu criais voyons… »_

_Elle les regarda durement. Un cri ? Ils se moquaient d'elle, certainement…Elle n'allait tout de même tomber dans le panneau, alors ça, non ! Sakura employa un air détaché._

_« Non. »_

_Ils faillirent tomber à la renverse, tant l'étonnement était grand et imprévu. _

_« Comment ça, non ? »_

_La medic-nin s'emporta. _

_« Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi et de chercher des excuses aussi grossières ! C'est avec cet argument que vous alliez vous échapper pour la porte… »_

_Sakura leur fit un regard sadique munit d'un sourire très intriguant. _

_« Vous allez voir qu'on paie toujours pour ce qu'on fait…à nous trois ! »_

_Seulement en s'approchant de ses victimes d'un pas colérique, une voix amusée la retint, lui fit tourner la tête. Elle, ainsi qu'aux deux garçons. _

_« T'es dure là, Sakura. »_

_La fleur de cerisier sourit, un peu ennuyée d'avoir été surprise à un moment si important…Elle se calma doucement et en oublia son acte passé. Elle n'était pas plus étonnée que ça._

_Le shinobi à la combinaison verte avait la bouche grande ouverte, pensant peut-être que l'air lui parviendrait plus rapidement, lui ferait comprendre plus rapidement…Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, ni que dire. Tout était encore plus compliqué ces derniers temps, tous ces problèmes avec sa coéquipière, avec ces missions ; son équipe était peut-être en danger. Il commençait à y réfléchir sérieusement…Et en la voyant devant lui, il était incapable de parler, sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge et s'évanouissait dans l'air._

_Le ninja aux cheveux de soleil avait reprit son air idiot de tous les jours, il remarqua simplement que l'atmosphère se remplit d'une étrange appréhension, d'une étrange odeur de doute et de crainte. Il balaya cette pensée de sa tête aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était apparue. _

_Lee se risqua à parler._

_« Tu…vous…c'est toi qui… »_

_Il ne parvenait pas à parler correctement et il eut une pause. Une pause brisée par la voix de Naruto qui avait reprit le dessus de la situation._

_« Ah ! Mais je sais qui tu es ! »_

_Il pointa son doigt fier vers l'arrivante. Elle s'étonna, mais continua de sourire tout de même._

_« Tu es…Mm… »_

_Il réfléchit longuement. Persuadé d'avoir la réponse à tout, persuadé d'avoir une mémoire sans limite…Ses sourcils froncés de part l'effort de la réflexion, se détendirent lentement en une grimace d'enfant qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Etant désolé autant pour les autres que pour lui-même, il ri bêtement… _

_« Non, en faite, désolé, j'ai oublié ton prénom… »_

_Il avait peut-être surestimé ses compétences ?_

_Lee et Sakura, cette fois-ci tombèrent littéralement au sol. Naruto était stupide de nature ou c'était juste fais exprès ? Il avait débloqué la lourde ambiance qui régnait d'une façon si simple…mais l'avait terminée, d'une façon si idiote…_

_« Mon nom c'est Tenten, tu t'en souviens ? »_

_Je m'étais adressé à lui dans un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose en ce garçon qui rendait les choses agréables et plus simples. Il a su agir en conséquence…C'est étrange, Sakura m'avait pourtant raconté ses actions souvent irréfléchies et qui conduisaient toujours à des problèmes encore plus grands qu'on ne les aurait imaginés. Etrange, oui étrange…_

_« Ah ouais, ça me reviens…Pardon, ça m'était sorti de la tête… »_

_« Mais ça fait un temps qu'on ne sait pas vu, c'est normal... »_

_Un petit échange, quelques mots et puis, la réalité…_

_« Que fais-tu là ? »_

_Lee nous arrêta brusquement._

_Je le visais de mes yeux noisette interrogatifs et suspicieux. Le garçon était toujours gentil, abruti, mais protecteur. Il semblait impatient, un peu nerveux tout à coup._

_« Je… »_

_Lui dire ? Avouer mon incapacité ? Non, la force manque dans ces moments-là. Mais quelle était réellement sa question ? _

_« C'est toi qui a fait crié Sakura ? C'est toi qui lui as fait du mal Tenten ? »_

_Un cri…Je l'aurais entendu. Pourtant, je ne pense pas l'avoir fait. Un cri…cela s'entend et moi, je l'aurais provoqué ? Impensable ! Je m'emportais de suite._

_« Quoi ? Comment ça, moi ! C'est quoi cette accusation ! »_

_Le sourire et le calme disparurent. La fine silhouette qui leur était apparue souriante, fut indignée. Comment ne pas l'être, comment feindre l'indifférence, comment ne pas se défendre ? Le doute est permis, seulement là…il me mettait en rogne. _

_« Tu l'as pourtant déjà fais… »_

_Il fut déçu. Cela me calmait quelque peu. Lee n'était jamais très soucieux, il était toujours stupidement joyeux. Toujours aussi persévérant au combat, en amour…Justement peut-être que Sakura était la seule personne en mesure de le changer…_

_J'en fus attristée. Quoi qu'elle dise ou expose, Sakura avait toujours raison. En réalité, pour mon coéquipier rien d'autre ne comptait que ce que disait la fleur de cerisier. _

_Je pourrais m'expliquer, me justifier…_

_Lui, m'avait déjà tout dit en me jugeant. _

_« Lee, ça suffit ! »_

_Sakura l'arrêta, voyant la tournure des évènements. Je ne saurais dire si mes pensées furent entendues par la jeune fille ni si c'était un joli coup du destin. Cela me rassura simplement, sans état d'âme._

_« Ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour ne voulait absolument rien dire. Et puis…c'était à cause de moi ! Je croyais que tu avais plus confiance en ton équipe ! »_

_Sakura…_

_Le shinobi, comme prit en faute, baissa la tête, tout en désirant s'excuser._

_« Tenten…je suis… »_

_« On peut me dire ce qui se passe ? »_

_Naruto avait décidément le don de tout casser…_

_

* * *

__« Attaque ! »_

_Il n'arrêtait pas de suffoquer et de prononcer ce mot comme un dernier espoir. Le souffle pesant, quémandant plus de temps. Il l'observait…cet adversaire qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu affronter. _

_Les rumeurs courent vite, les gens disent beaucoup de chose sur lui. Sa force, sa prestance, son bel avenir. Ils le lui créent déjà sans même l'avoir rencontré en personne. Ah ! Ces gens… ils leur crachent dessus._

_« Akamaru, tiens bon ! »_

_Il voit son fidèle compagnon, blessé et couvert de blessures. Il semble à peine tenir sur ses deux petites pattes, il résiste…mais finit par tomber…Le voir dans cet état, l'énerve, lui donne envie de se relever. _

_« Tu veux continuer ? »_

_Le jeune Inuzuka, plus déterminé encore, lui répond sauvagement._

_« Tu ne m'aurais pas, je ne me ferais jamais battre par toi ! »_

_Et sur ce, il s'élança de nouveau sur lui, seul. Son animal avait cédé…Il l'affronterait sans relâche… Cet ennemi qui ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Cet adversaire qui était la cause de sa blessure. Celui qui faisait partie de cette maudite famille!_

_Il sortit ses crocs, comme tout animal féroce qui se respecte. Il grinçait des dents tellement la rage et la fureur l'emportait, gagnait face à la raison, lui offrait un sentiment de vengeance des plus savoureux. _

_Il le haïssait ! C'était…à cause de lui ce qui était en train d'arriver !_

_« Je ne perdrais pas face à un membre de cette famille ! »_

_Néji s'arrêta lorsque ce dernier murmure frôla son esprit. Un frottement ennuyant, le rendant moins combatif. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon était en train d'insinuer ?_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_Il n'entendit pas la réponse, le fauve tentait de lui assimiler un coup au visage sans de réels résultats. Tout cela était inutile, vu qu'il se laissait guider par une colère incontrôlable, constata Néji en le voyant agir de la sorte. Le jeune Hyuuga évita avec facilité toutes ses attaques et se recula à un mètre de l'Inuzuka._

_« Si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter…Tu veux…que je te tue ? »_

_Le fauve grogna encore plus, ne dissimulant plus sa haine presque…bestiale. Il répondit hargneux, impulsif, à la limite du tolérable._

_« Cette famille est, de toute façon, en train de décider de tout ! Mais, moi je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »_

_Néji se statufia…_

_Il contemplait longuement le garçon aux marques rougeâtres sur un visage d'un vaillant guerrier. _

_Kiba…Ce garçon parlait de sa famille, celle qu'il maudissait, celle qui, pourtant, lui était liée…De quel droit osait-il cela ? Avec quelle audace, quelles raisons ?_

_Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Néji se préparait…_

_Se préparait à un deuxième combat._

_

* * *

__« Comment se fait-il que vous ailliez entendu un cri ? Aucune de nous n'a crié pourtant. »_

_Sakura semblait songeuse et un brin inquiète. _

_« C'est peut-être… »_

_« OUI ? »_

_Tous me regardèrent précipitamment, j'en fus intimidée._

_« Ton sort de Genjustsu, Sakura. Notre combat illusoire a peut-être eu des répercutions sur la réalité. »_

_La medic-nin acquiesce encore un peu en proie au doute. Une illusion ? A ce point éloignée de la vérité, de cet endroit ? Avait-elle utilisé un sort aussi puissant ? En était-elle capable ? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle frissonna. _

_« C'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a montré avec l'aide de Kurenai-sama. Une réhabilitation nouvelle, un prototype, un autre univers. »_

_Chacun l'écoutait attentivement. Sakura tremblotait toujours ; sa voix trahissant une anxiété dissimulée par des paroles adultes et expérimentées. Elle aurait pu se taire, elle aurait pu mentir. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? N'était-elle pas la Sakura bornée et franche au possible ? La fière et déterminée ? Elle l'était…Elle désirait le rester. _

_« Pourquoi vous vous êtes battues ? Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte en plus. »_

_Naruto prit la parole._

_« On s'est affronté car… » _

_Commençais-je ne sachant trop comment finir._

_« On voulait savoir qui était la plus forte ! »_

_Sakura brandit rapidement son poing haut et fort, conviction garantie. Elle sourit fière de son explication._

_« Et…qui est la gagnante ? »_

_Lee posait cette question des plus naïvement. _

_« Sakura-chan bien entendu ! Ce n'est pas ma coéquipière pour rien ! »_

_Naruto riait content et sûr de lui quant à la réponse donnée. Il tapota l'épaule de sa coéquipière et la félicitant sincèrement._

_Lee s'emporta soudainement._

_« Tenten est tout aussi douée que ma Sakura-chan ! Elle fait partie de mon équipe, je te signale ! »_

_Naruto et Lee se firent face, le front plissé et le refus catégorique de se soumettre quant à l'autre. Ils avaient raison, l'autre n'avait qu'à l'accepter !_

_« Dis plutôt qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe de Néji ; là, je comprendrais ! »_

_Lee ne se laissa pas vaincre par des arguments aussi grotesques._

_« Tenten-chan est plus agile que ma Sakura. Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas…ma Sakura-chan, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je serais toujours là pour toi. »_

_Il s'adressait à elle, plus larmoyant que jamais, plus fidèle également… Elle le regardait en soupirant désolée._

_« Sakura est la discipline de L'Hokage elle-même, la maîtrise des armes de Tenten, ne peut rien contre ça ! »_

_Naruto recommençait du même ton que Lee._

_« Tenten a plus d'expérience en combat ! Elle fait de nombreuses missions ! Elle est plus forte ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas Sakura…je t'aime toujours… »_

_Cette scène devenait de plus en plus comique au fil des minutes. Un argument, un contre argument et un retour à la case de départ. Lee défendait son équipe, mais semblait toujours s'excuser auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci, bien vite fatiguée par toutes les jérémiades des deux garçons. Elle se plaça, aussi discrètement qu'elle en était capable, à mes côtés et me chuchotait au creux de l'oreille._

_« Je crois pas que mon excuse ait été la meilleure qui soit. On en a pour des heures maintenant. »_

_Je souris._

_« Non, tu te trompes Sakura. »_

_Pendant que ses yeux comblés de vert attendaient la réponse, je fixais mon équipier intensément, muni d'une lueur fière dans le regard. _

_« Malgré tous les évènements ou plutôt…les non évènements de ces dernières semaines, on a encore foi en moi. »_

_Sakura suivit mon regard et constatait maintenant qui l'avait possédé. Découvrant par la même occasion sa signification, elle émit un sourire encourageant._

_« Ca te permettra d'y arriver…non ? »_

_Elle accentua la fin de sa phrase sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne serait pas donnée explicitement…_

_« Cela me permettra d'avancer… »_

* * *

Un chapitre assez léger, si on peut dire ;d Laisser une revieuw et… ça me permettra d'avancer :D

Kingaaa


	16. Peut être

**Chapitre 15 : Peut-être…**

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Rulae : **Slt ! Sincèrement, j'avais vraiment cru que t'avais abandonné ma fic hehe. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, tu sais ;d Est-ce que je suis obligé de répéter les mêmes choses que tu m'as dites l'autre fois ? lol. Je n'oblige personne, ne t'excuse surtout pas ;D Merci de continuer quand même hehe. Lee et Naruto ont un énorme pouvoir, si j'ose dire. Ils remontent le moral des autres sans le faire exprès. Ils sont naïfs, un peu idiots, mais très gentils. Malgré la tension qu'habite Tenten, Sakura, où même les autres persos de l'histoire, Lee et Naruto semblent les seuls dont émanent encore de la joie de vivre, de l'envie de communiquer leur bonheur aux autres, consciemment ou inconsciemment. Le chapitre précédent voulait justement montrer cet aspect là des choses. C'est pourquoi, il est un peu « léger » sur les bords. Lee un peu anxieux ? Ca aussi c'est démontrer un peu plus implicitement dans le chapitre, c'était en parallèle. Chacun l'interprétait comme il le voulait, en fait. N'empêche, toi aussi, tu arrives à déchiffrer toutes mes petites astuces quant aux réactions que les personnages ont, faudrait que je t'aie à l'œil mdr. Naruto et Sakura, réels amis, ça y a plus aucun doute, malgré la situation de non-dits. Sakura bien fidèle à elle-même aussi hehe. Rassurée que ça cohére tout ça. Et Tenten dans tout ça…Elle éprouve de la jalousie, un peu de déception aussi…mais tout s'arrange vers la fin…Donc, est-ce vraiment important d'être passé d'un état d'esprit à l'autre ? C'est l'intérêt de faire des chapitres basés sur les sentiments et les relations. Il n'y a jamais rien d'inutile et tout est là pour démontrer que pour évoluer, on doit passer par des interrogations, des épreuves. Tenten ressort différemment de la fin de ce chapitre. Et ses agissements sont plus mm…je dirais mûrs ? Plus conséquents ? Tu verras…Sa mentalité va évoluer lentement. Les autres seraient-ils la guérir ? Ca reste à voir…Le combat…Alors, vaut mieux que je me taise pour une fois lol. Tout va être révélé dans ce chapitre, enfin encore globalement lol, mais ça te guidera peut-être vers un bout de réponse…Merci pour ta revieuw en tout cas et Bonne lecture !

**Helleni : **Slt ! Dis donc, t'as pas changé de pseudo, toi ? lol. J'espère ne pas me tromper :d Alors pourquoi Kiba et Néji se battent-ils ? Etre cons ? C'est une possibilité hehe, mais ils ont quand même une bonne raison pour en venir aux mains, du moins Kiba. Vu que Néji s'étonne beaucoup de son combat aussi. Mais la fierté l'emporte et ne pas avoir répondu à la « provocation » serait une insulte…Contente que le passage avec Lee t'ait plu. Il sait détendre l'atmosphère sans le savoir hehe. Merci pour tes compliments et c'est rien pour ta revieuws grandissime mdr. Merci pour avoir laisser un com et Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une journée très chargée, complètement emplie. Je ressortais enfin de l'hôpital de Konoha. Si tard, un soir de semaine, du début de cette fatale semaine …_

_Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui m'avait forcée à accepter. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que c'était l'Hokage elle-même qui me l'avait demandé… ? Peut-être était-ce mon idole au contraire qui m'avait montré la voie ? Ou bien…Tout simplement la surprise et l'empressement. Le manque de choix. Qui sait… ?_

_La nuit faisait rage. Recouvert d'un manteau de ténèbres énigmatique, le village semble serein, endormi. Rien ne semblait perturber cette monotonie de chaque soir qui prend place aux écarts de la journée. Le soir est bien là pour nous rappeler qu'un lendemain est possible, qu'un autre jour peut se lever…Et moi, j'y pensais bien !_

_Un jour est passé. Ai-je fait des progrès ? En une si courte journée, ne serait-ce pas demander de trop ? Je soupire et contemple mes mains fatiguées par l'effort de la rééducation. Sakura s'est investie. Elle m'a promis de réussir…_

_Pour moi ?_

_Pour lui ? _

_Sasuke est parti plus de trois longues années. Désire t-elle le récupérer ? A-t-elle espoir de le revoir comme à l'époque de l'équipe 7 maintenant décimée ? Je secoue vigoureusement ma tête. Cela ne me regarde pas…Sakura a ses motivations. Moi, les miennes…_

_« J'ai mon but. »_

_Je suis arrivée rapidement face à ma maison. Le temps passait bien vite, en y pensant. Deux jours que j'avais passé loin de là. Deux jours où je n'étais pas revenue dormir ici. Une force manquante, les mains froides et endolories, la seule pensée de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur...tout cela m'en avaient empêchée, m'avait convaincue d'oublier juste un instant cet endroit._

_Mais, il y a eu Kiba…Il m'a fait sortir de « ça »._

_« Excuse-moi… »_

_Prise sur le fait, je me tournais machinalement vers le son grave qui brisait le silence du soir. J'avais pensé directement à la personne qui s'était infiltrée dans mes pensées à l'instant, ne faisant plus la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Cependant je relâchais de suite mes épaules et me calmait en constatant qu'il n'en était rien…_

_Je le regardais de haut en bas, préférant être sûre de connaître son identité. La nuit avait également cette force : cacher ceux qui le veulent de part la noirceur. _

_Je distinguais malgré cela, des cheveux charbons, accompagné d'un air légèrement impassible, cet air qui voulait dire « tout m'est égal ». Des lunettes masquaient ses yeux pour une raison inconnue…Visionnant ma mémoire d'un bout à l'autre. J'utilisais tous ces détails pour enfin le reconnaître. Shino Aburame. Le garçon qui fait partie de l'équipe d'Hinata, celle de Kiba…_

_« Oui ? »_

_Je ne lui avais jamais adressé quelconque parole. Etant d'une nature peu bavarde, un peu comme Néji en y réfléchissant. Un adepte des insectes, un très bon espion, disait-on. On m'avait vanté ses mérites de nombreuses fois et j'avais écouté, sans vraiment savoir de qui on parlait. Mais, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il viendrait m'adresser la parole, lui…_

_« N'aurais-tu pas vu Kiba ? »_

_J'avais sursauté sans m'en rendre compte. Sûrement l'habitude de ne pas entendre le son de sa voix. Etait-ce bien ça qui m'avait surprise ? Ses phrases n'en étaient pas la réelle raison ? _

_« Kiba ? » répétais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi._

_« Oui, il a disparu. »_

_Disparu ? Non, le grand fauve de Konoha ne disparaît pas ainsi, si facilement…_

_« Hinata s'inquiète. Elle m'a demandé mon aide. »_

_Hinata ? Hinata qui s'inquiète…Serait-il possible que quelque chose cloche alors ?_

_Oh ! Et puis, pourquoi m'en faire ? Lorsque je l'ai quitté, il était entre de très bonnes mains…_

_Pourquoi tout revenait à lui ? J'avais pensé à lui avant l'arrivée de son coéquipier et maintenant, je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de continuer ?! Qu'il arrête de s'emparer de ma tête ! Qu'il me laisse tranquille, cet obsédé !_

_« Je ne traîne pas avec lui ! »_

_J'avais haussé la voix, elle vibrait légèrement irritée. Malgré un petit étonnement de sa part, Shino ne releva pas la remarque. Il connaissait suffisamment son équipier pour savoir qu'il était toujours direct avec les filles et où ça aboutissait généralement…_

_« Tant pis… »_

_Il le dit d'un ton blasé et peu démonstratif tout en se retournant pour partir. _

_C'est tout ?Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Depuis quand me posait-on cette sorte de question ? Depuis quand Kiba m'était quelqu'un de proche et que Shino dédaigna m'adresser un mot ? C'était quoi, ce cirque ?! _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Je le vis ralentir son pas puis, le stopper. Se tournant vers moi avec indifférence, il se contenta de se taire afin de me permettre de continuer._

_« Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? » _

_Je voulais une réponse, nette, précise et claire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ni aucun secret. Car…je n'aimais pas spécialement la tournure que prenaient les évènements. J'avais l'impression de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, n'être que là, debout et subir… _

_Deux jours seulement depuis ma rencontre avec lui. Un si court laps de temps, comment pouvait-il représenter quoi que se soit pour moi ? _

_« Hasard... »_

_Une réponse ? C'est cela qu'il appelle une réponse, lui ? Intérieurement, je le maudis. Il était comme Néji. Pas un mot, pas une expression. Rien que l'impassibilité et le sérieux, ne voulant pas parler inutilement. Mais, tout de même, n'avais-je pas droit à des explications ?!_

_« Comment, le hasard ?! »_

_Il n'avait toujours pas changé sa façon d'être, me répondant d'une voix fade, trop peu souvent utilisée, en déduis-je. _

_« Tu étais sur mon chemin. »_

_Cette phrase me calma. Réalisant la stupidité dont j'avais montré les effets, je baissais la frimousse, honteuse. Je m'étais fait une idée, une idée totalement farfelue et inutilement méfiante. Rencontrer quelqu'un sur un chemin, c'est une chose tout à fait normale…Pourquoi cela devrait-il me surprendre ?_

_Voyant mon esprit se libérer d'un poids lourd et d'une rage fondée sur mes propres illusions, il me demanda :_

_« Cela t'étonnes ? »_

_Je bondis presque face à cette question._

_« M'étonne… ? Quoi ça ? »_

_« Que se soit toi que j'ai trouvé ici. »_

_Sans même y réfléchir, je répondis du tac au tac :_

_« C'est chez moi ici, non ? »_

_Je le vis me suivre du regard pendant que je laissais de nouveau vagabonder mes yeux sur ma demeure en prenant un air nostalgique. Ici…Malgré tout, c'est ici ma maison, l'endroit où je dois habituellement me rendre…_

_« Peut-être… »_

_J'ouvris subitement les yeux consternés, prêts à trucider le garçon d'explication. Je pointais mes yeux vers lui que déjà… j'étais seule._

_Je n'eus que le temps de le voir s'évaporer dans les airs. Je n'eus que le temps de le laisser partir sans répondre, je n'eus que le temps de me poser de nouveau des questions…_

_Peut-être._

_Un pas en avant, un autre qui suivait. Une démarche des plus simple._

_Ressortant les clés de ma poche, je les introduisis dans la serrure. Un souffle lourd sortit de ma bouche sèche. Tournant vers la gauche avec force, j'entendis un petit clic signalant l'ouverture de la porte. Un autre soupire se fit entendre. _

_Peut-être._

_J'avais saisi fermement la poignée. Etrangement, je ne sentais rien en la touchant. Ni le froid, ni la peur. Juste un long et épuisant silence. Elle semblait morte, cette entrée. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule…_

_J'hésitais. Je doutais de mon choix. Ou plutôt de la chose non encore décidée. _

_Entrer, rentrer à la maison…Mon petit chez-moi…Ce que je devais faire ?_

_« Peut-être… » Soufflais-je dans un murmure sans timbre. _

_Et puis, il y a eu cette course…_

_Je ne saurais dire ce qui me motiva à revenir sur mes pas qui frappaient désormais le sol en un bruit fort et écrasant. A courir à en perdre tout l'oxygène contenu dans mes poumons. A presque fuir cet endroit comme la peste, comme un édifice maudit. Serrant les dents, afin de m'empêcher de détourner le regard, les pensées, je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, je m'enfonçais précipitamment. Courant aussi vite que mes entraînements me l'avaient appris, j'empruntais un chemin jamais utilisé. _

_« Peut-être que je dois le retrouver. »_

* * *

_Il l'analysa. Comme toujours avec un regard calculateur et précis. Son visage concentré à la peau mate et aux quelques gouttelettes de sueur qui s'infiltraient à présent sur tout son corps, plus particulièrement sur son front. Celui-ci enseveli par une tradition... Des veines lui entouraient également la vue démontrant ainsi, les intentions du garçon._

_Tel se présentait Néji, qui ne laissait place qu'à une concentration sans faille. _

_« Pas assez de chakra pour une technique trop puissante. Il est fini. » pensa l'Hyuuga en visionnant son adversaire de son Byakugan. _

_Il aurait vite fait de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Bien entendu, il s'était bien défendu. Son niveau l'avait surpris quelque peu, il ne se doutait pas que sa vitesse soit si infaillible. Cependant…Cependant…_

_« Tu ne m'auras pas. »_

_C'était devenu une phrase culte. Il ne répétait que cela à tout bout de champs. Néji ne savait même plus s'il était bien conscient de parler à voix haute devant lui. Il ne savait même pas si ce garçon était réellement lui-même à cet instant. Cependant, ses coups portés presque à l'aveuglette, eux, il les sentait…_

_« Tsuuga. »_

_Kiba tournoya sur lui-même depuis un long moment déjà. _

_Le choc, un coup dans la mâchoire, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Quelle erreur ! _

_Ses longues griffes atteignaient Néji en lui faisant pousser des gémissements discrets, mais très douloureux. _

_Il dévia cette attaque en employant Kaiten. Le tourbillon divin expulsant ainsi l'attaque de l'Inuzuka. _

_Tous les deux furent épuisés. Il eut, un temps mort. Un relâchement, un petit repos…_

_Ils s'observèrent sans savoir ce qu'ils voyaient… _

_Le blanc contre le noir._

_L'impassibilité contre l'impulsivité._

_Le calme contre la fureur…_

_Un gagnant ?_

_« Il est temps d'en finir. »_

_Le jeune Hyuuga était confiant quant à son attaque, quant le fin proche de ce combat incompris. Son adversaire ne tiendrait pas face à cette attaque. Ne réussirait pas à la contrer. Aucun échappatoire possible…Aucun…_

_Il combina son cher byakugan avec le taijutsu. Quelques coups auraient du suffire. Mais mieux valait être certain du résultat. Il ne pouvait pas sous-estimer ce garçon._

_« Hakke Rokujyuu. Les 64 coups divins. » _

_Oui, mieux valait être sûr…_

_Néji s'approcha dès lors de Kiba les yeux menaçants, malgré leur inaccessibilité. Ce blanc masquait tout, le moindre sentiment, cependant Kiba voyait bien qu'il désirait finir ce combat au plus vite. Le gênait-il ? Peut-être. Le fauve ria amèrement. Au moins avait-il pu l'ennuyer rien qu'un moment. Une petite satisfaction. Oui, il avait gêné le grand Hyuuga et il en était fier._

_Il ne voyait plus très bien, de nombreuses blessures ornaient tout son corps. Il grimaça. Il avait mal. Déjà que rester debout était devenu un calvaire, essayer d'éviter les attaques de cet Hyuuga n'était pas chose aisée. Il grinçait des dents. Non plus de colère, mais de douleur…Car les coups suivirent…_

_Le premier, il n'avait pas pu l'éviter, la surprise sûrement. Cependant au fur et à mesure, malgré son chakra bloqué dans son corps, malgré la fatigue qui le dérangeait dans ses déplacements, il ne voulait abandonner. Voulant se dégageant frénétiquement du champs de vison de son adversaire, il se risqua à contra taquer d'un poing. Deux poings serrés se rencontrèrent…_

_Les deux ninja se retinrent de hurler et fermèrent leur bouche dans un effort surhumain._

_Néji recula d'un mètre en arrière. Décidément, Kiba était coriace. Epuisé, mais toujours là. Cette technique ne suffisait-elle pas à l'arrêter ? Visionnant à présent l'intérieur du fauve pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas échappé à ses attaques, il en fut légèrement soulagé. Constatant qu'il lui avait causé des dégâts considérables, il se détendit. S'il était encore debout, ce n'était qu'une question de temps…_

_Le jeune Inuzuka reprenait difficilement sa respiration. L'attaque avait faillie lui être fatale. Si cet Huuyga de malheur n'avait pas stoppé et reculé, il aurait bien pu y passer…Coup de chance sûrement. A moins que…Kiba serre son poing abîmé avec force. Néji va utiliser une autre technique, beaucoup plus puissante, le fauve en est convaincu…Et lui, qui n'a plus de chakra. Vraiment, quelle situation pourrie… _

_« Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Sho. »_

_Cela n'avait pas suffit…128 coups seraient-il plus adaptés à cet Inuzuka ? Néji s'y préparait en tout cas. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi combattait-il ce soi-disant allié. Un entraînement. Le Hyuuga était simplement venu pour ça, seulement on l'avait invité à autre chose et il n'a pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter …_

_Kiba Inuzuka avait lui-même cherché ce combat. Pour une raison inconnue, ce combat devait se faire. C'est étrange, il avait parlé de chose non adéquate, non justifiée. De chose dont il n'avait pas la mémoire de s'en souvenir. Que voulait-il ? Mourir ? Se venger ? Le tuer ? Que cherchait-il ici ?_

_« Dis-moi…Tu en mets du temps pour me mettre chaos, hein ? T'en es pas capable ? »_

_Il le provoquait. Maudit Inuzuka. Qu'espérait-il prouver comme ça ? Qu'il était encore prêt à l'affronter ? Bon, il ne voulait pas arriver au dénouement, mais s'il le prenait ainsi…_

_Idiot pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? Le fauve était quelqu'un de très fier et n'allait pas demander à être épargné, ne voulait même pas se considérer comme un perdant. Ce raisonnement lui paraissait impensable. Il rigola. Il n'avait que ça à faire maintenant. Faire ça, pour se sentir plus fort._

_Kiba n'avait pas pensé que ce serait peut-être la fin aujourd'hui. Il s'était levé habituellement et avait traîné dans la rue avec son fidèle Akamaru en cherchant à combler ses malheurs. Il était tombé sur cette fille rencontrée auparavant. Personne inutile. Elle était juste là pour combler son mal, le lui faire oublier un moment. En vrai, sa relation avec Tenten l'agaçait. Et lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Néji cela l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Cet Huuyga prenait toute la place. Et elle, ne le savait pas…Elle ne pouvait se rendre compte que c'est à cause de lui…Que ce qui l'a faisait souffrir, c'était…_

_« Famille maudite ! »_

_Néji fronça les sourcils ; d'un œil mauvais, il regarda le garçon en face de lui. Comment osait-il ?!_

_« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. »_

_Kiba, malgré le souffle court, prit un air sarcastique._

_« Crois-moi. Ta famille, je ne la connais que trop bien…Elle est devenue la plus puissante ici, même l'Hokage ne sait rien n'y faire…Ouais ! Même le dirigeant de ce village ne peut rien contre elle ! »_

_Il finit son discours presque en criant de rage. Néji ne broncha pas et attendit la suite._

_« Et…si le dirigeant ne peut rien… »_

_Le fauve s'arrêta pour tousser douloureusement. La lutte avait été pénible. Le fait même de discuter à présent, provoquait en lui un picotement au niveau de la gorge. _

_« Alors personne n'y peut rien…Tous ne peuvent rien n'y faire…Juste subir…Juste ça. »_

_Il continuait de tousser. On aurait pu remarquer quelques crachats de sang s'échapper de sa gorge. Il essuya de sa main ses lèvres quelque peu salies et sourit ensuite furieux._

_« Juste parce qu'ils sont plus forts que d'autre. Juste parce qu'ils ne se contentent pas de ce qu'ils ont. Famille maudite ! »_

_« Je suis le mieux placé pour haïr cette famille. » répliqua Néji glacial._

_Son rival esquissa un sourire hypocrite. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien de rien…_

_« Je le croyais aussi. Mais…t'as oublié un petit détail en devenant plus fort. En voulant te venger de ce qu'elle t'avait fait. »_

_Néji involontairement se crispa. Cette conversation menait à quoi ? A retarder la fin de l'affrontement ? A lui permettre de récupérer son chakra ? A quoi ?! Il perdit patience._

_« Et oui…Tu es plus fort que d'autre. Et celle qui devrait être la plus puissante est Hinata normalement… »_

_Il continua d'un même ton._

_« Elle doit dirigée le clan Hyuuga plu tard. Seulement…il y a toi… »_

_Kiba observa le shinobi. Il ne semblait pourtant pas si concerné que ça, abordait toujours ce masque froid et incassable. Mais les poings serrés lui en signifièrent autre chose. _

_« Tu…les ennuis… »_

_Néji n'y tenait plus. Il aurait dû en finir dès le départ. Il aurait dû._

_« Et ils ont trouvé le moyen d'y remédier… »_

_L'Hyuuga ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait plus écouter. D'habitude, il n'aurait rien fait. Seulement, il ressentait un désordre en lui. Comme une gêne et qui l'oppressait sans justification précise. _

_« Cela n'a pas été facile, je dois te dire. »_

_C'est fou comme ce garçon était bavard. Peut-être voulait-il vider son sac avant de mourir ? C'était certainement l'explication. Il délirait. Néji ne voyait en ça que l'explication. Il ne fallait pas y faire attention. _

_« Et, ils se sont pris, comme qui dirait, à une personne à laquelle personne n'aurait pensé…Je dis bien personne. »_

_Ne pas l'écouter, ne pas se sentir intéressé. Sa famille, lui seul la voyait avec le temps. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Il était le seul en mesure de la haïr et de l'insulter comme cet imbécile était en train de le faire. Lui seul avait droit à ça…_

_« Une équipe soudée, hein ? »_

_Ce changement de sujet étonna Néji bien au-delà de toute cette absurdité. _

_Kiba voyait bien qu'il avait visé juste. Ce dont il fallait parler…Oui, la meilleure raison qui existait._

_« Pas si soudée que ça puisque un d'entre vous a été blessé. » _

_Comment savait-il pour la mission ? Comment savait-il pour sa coéquipière ? Pourquoi en parlait-il ? Le garçon aux yeux neigeux activa son byakugan. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait aucunement. La terminer vite, immédiatement. _

_« Tenten n'aurait pas dû être avec vous… »_

_Ces mots prononcés, Néji ne se contrôlait plus. De quel droit ?! Quel droit lui permettait de parler de sa famille, de son équipe, de sa coéquipière…_

_Elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver là ? Pourquoi ? C'est vrai…elle a été blessé, gravement même. Cependant c'était une mission, tous savent ce qu'on risque durant une mission. Alors pourquoi ce malaise ?_

_« Elle n'aurait pas dû… »_

_La voix le sortit de sa léthargie, de ses pensées. Kiba prenait à présent une mine triste et coupable. Néji ne su dire pourquoi._

_D'un coup, le fauve courut dans sa direction le poing levé pour le lui envoyer. Néji eut la chance de l'anticiper au dernier moment. Il envoya valser le shinobi dans l'arbre. Celui-ci arrêta sa chute, mais lui cogna vigoureusement la tête. Le ninja tomba dans un grognement. _

_« Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou. »_

_Le moment idéal. Personne pour le contrer, personne pour riposter, quelqu'un pour recevoir…Le moment des 128 coups divins…Enfin…_

_Kiba le vit arriver. Sa vue ne lui permettait plus de l'apercevoir en entier. Elle diminuait de seconde en seconde, peut-être pour lui permettrait de ne pas rencontrer le regard de la mort qu'on posait sur lui. _

_Peut-être…_

_Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Il désirait affronter son ennemi jusqu'au bout. Ne pas perdre la face devant qui que se soit. Où passerait sa fierté légendaire sinon ?_

_Il regrettait un peu d'être venu ici, sans y avoir réfléchi plus de deux secondes. Vraiment parfois, il se conduisait comme un abruti fini. Cette fille…Yumi, ah non…Fumi avait peut-être raison tout compte fait. Peut-être…_

_N'y allait-il pas trop fort ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un combat. Pas un duel. Juste un entraînement, juste un échange de coup. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. C'était un ninja de son village et puis un ami d'Hinata. Il aspirait juste à le faire taire. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Que ses mots pouvaient tout justifier ?! Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il ne possédait aucun droit de les utiliser de cette manière. _

_Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû les écouter tout simplement ?_

_Peut-être…_

_L'attaque s'apprêtait à être lancée. Le temps des interrogations était révolu. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces questions. Préférant le silence au bruit, il n'aspirait qu'à faire taire ce garçon. _

_Un kunai venait pourtant d'arrêter sa course. Le jeune Hyuuga se statufia littéralement en pointant son regard gelé vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Kiba ? Peu probable, il combattait en vain contre l'évanouissement. Il releva la tête alors qu'il remarqua qui avait brisé son élan. Il fut ahuri._

_« Néji… »_

_Il se secoua mentalement la tête, ne désirant pas se distraire par cette intervention si soudaine. Il tourna le visage de nouveau vers Kiba plus menaçant que jamais. _

_« Arrête. »_

_Le garçon aux yeux de neige ne pointa que son regard sur celui qu'il devait faire taire. Lui, uniquement. Les autres ne l'importaient plus. Il répondit sans même regarder l'arrivant._

_« Ce n'est pas ton combat, ne t'en mêle pas. »_

_« Néji…arrête ! »_

_Il s'élançait une nouvelle fois sur le fauve, mais une silhouette se plaça entre lui et sa future victime. _

_« Ne le tue pas. S'il te plaît. Néji… »_

_Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Cet intérêt pour ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

_« Je ne veux pas. Et si tu refuses… combats- moi ! »_

_Là, il ne pouvait plus contenir son étonnement. Il en était incapable._

_« Tenten… »

* * *

_

Pour finir…Je prierais les fans du Néji/Tenten de ne pas me trucider sur place lol. Je sais que ce chapitre est assez en contradiction avec ce qu'ils pensent ou veulent, mais vous savez…le compliqué, c'est moi tout craché…Rien n'est encore gagné et le chapitre suivant vous le dira :D

Impressions quant à ce chapitre ? Est-il plus clair ? Plus compliqué encore ? Qu'avez-vous cru comprendre ?

Kingaaa


	17. Notre distance

**Chapitre 16 : Notre distance**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un chapitre plus « simple » que le précédent. Il permettra peut-être de mieux s'éloigner des questions confuses qu'on se pose et mettre un peu de légèreté à tout ça :D

Merci pour les commentaires. Cela ma fait extrêmement plaisir. J'aime bien me répéter :D

Bonne lecture à tous !

Kingaaa

**Réponses aux coms :**

**Helleni : **Slt ! C'est vrai que l'autre pseudo était un peu long à écrire, faut varier dans la vie hehe. Lol, tu as déjà lu les chapitres postés sur Fanfic-fr ? J'imagine que tu ne seras pas très étonnée de découvrir celui-ci une nouvelle fois :D Merci de toujours lire ma fic et surtout de la trouver bien en laissant un com :D Bonne lecture…relecture dsl :D

**Vistesreves : **Slt ! Merci tout d'abord d'avoir laissé un com. C'est encourageant de voir de nouvelles personnes lire ma fic ;D Pour le style d'écrit, il est assez « spécial » je dirais et puis, l'histoire, en somme, est particulière lol. Faut aimer quoi :d C'est très gentil de lui donner tant de qualités, je fais ce que je peux même si tout n'est pas encore au top J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre avec ce chapitre-ci :D Bonne lecture !

**Rulae : **Slt Slt! Je sais, je sais…Je suis une sadique. Et j'aime surtout, ne pas « tout » dire directement. Se serait trop facile comme ça hehe. Je m'arrange pour que le mystère reste présent un bon de temps :D Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense pas que je vais trop abuser de la patience des lecteurs…Alors, voilà une vision très instructive du lien entre Tenten et Sakura. C'est assez spécial, je dois t'avouer. C'est, à la base, un but personnel et chacun essaie de se « sauver » au mieux. Ce qui commençait par un simple travail pour Sakura se transforme en une prise de conscience lorsqu'elle entend le nom de Sasuke. Les souvenirs défilent et les regrets dissimulés au fond d'elle prennent de l'ampleur. Mais guérir…Guérir pour de vrai, est-ce qu'on en est capable seul ? C'est ça, la question. Sakura semble avoir eu besoin de Tenten juste pour « ça » et inversement. Ce qui devait être fait à deux, paraît n'être en fait, qu'un pacte égoïste et solitaire, non solidaire. Reste à voir, si on peut faire semblant d'être à deux très longtemps…Tu le verras par toi-même. Ah Shino ! Son arrivée est assez imprévue. Il se fait discret, mais dit des choses bien perturbantes…Et surtout c'est lui fait intervenir cette notion de destin ou de hasard : « Tu étais sur mon chemin ». Cela se réfère également au titre de l'histoire. Ce chemin…Cette route que je dois suivre… Ce sont aussi, ces petits détails qui rendent l'histoire compliquée et frustrante. Les mots veulent dire beaucoup de chose à la fois et on ne sait pas trop comment les interpréter. J'imagine que c'est difficile à lire et à comprendre. J'avoue que, même moi, je suis parfois chamboulée hehe. Pourquoi Tenten réagit si violement ? Lol…qui sait, qui sait…La motivation de Kiba était abstraite pour tout le monde, vu que je n'ai pas encore tout révélé. Justicier au secours de demoiselles en détresse ? C'est un qualificatif qui lui ressemble, ça ! mdr. Et oui, on pourrait le voir sous cet angle, mais de manière assez « gentille ». C'est vrai Kiba est très en colère, haineux même envers la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. Il tient Néji comme responsable de tout, alors que lui-même ne semble pas savoir de quoi…Kiba est un impulsif et pas vraiment un intelligent lol. Réagir comme il le fait, le prouve. Il ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire….Et puis, je te rassure tout de suite. Le secret dans la maison de Tenten sera bien sûr révélé. Seulement, si tu désires de diriger vers la bonne piste cette fois lol, attardes-toi sur les détails. Ce chapitre en contient quelques uns…Mille excuses ! C'est vrai que le point de vue change trop souvent. En fait, au début, je voulais faire : un paragraphe Kiba, le suivant Néji. C'était pour interposer et pour voir la contradiction de leurs pensées. Seulement moi et la mise en page…mdr. J'essaiera au moins de ne pas refaire les même erreurs pour les prochains chapitres et si un jour, je refais cette fic en entier je tâcherais de corriger ça :D Merci pour ta revieuw très enrichissante ;D Et bonne lecture surtout !

**Elaya : **Slt ! Tu n'y comprends rien ? Lol, ne t'en fais, je ne pense pas que tu sois la seule… :D J'aime beaucoup ton récapitulatif, ça permet de se situer. Alors…Tenten va mal…Oui. Et c'est bien de ça que part l'histoire et d'où elle a commencé. Seulement, la question est de savoir pourquoi elle a mal et comment va-t-elle faire pour aller mieux. Et c'est là qu'intervient Sakura qui a pour but premier de la guérir. Au départ, elle a essayé…mais cela s'est fini en combat…Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a rencontré Kiba. Hasard ? Destin ? Il l'a aidée et c'est pourquoi la relation s'est tissée. Cependant l'admiration de Tenten pour Néji s'est manifestée au moment où elle était en présence de Kiba…Cela ne lui a pas trop plu. Va savoir pourquoi…Et enfin, la famille Hyuuga a bien son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire…Tout s'enchaîne, se suit. En fait, tu as tout dit en résumer et j'espère t'avoir un peu aider en développant :D C'est très intéressant ce que tu supposes concernant les parents de Tenten. Morts ? Enterrés ? Des cadavres dans une maison ? C'est exactement le genre de question que je voulais faire intervenir. Et ce sera un des mystère principal de ma fic. Donc, je me tais pour le moment. Même si en lisant ce chapitre-ci, il y aura peut-être quelque chose qui te mettre sur la voie…Néji tuer Kiba ? Il est en colère et ne pas du genre à rigoler, mais de là à le tuer…Il se laisse un peu emporter (lol est-ce possible ? ;D) et se laisse déstabiliser par les propos qu'on lui tient. Pour être clair, il voulait juste le faire taire. Pas pour de bon, juste assez pour qu'il ferme enfin la bouche lol. Merci pour ton com et pour avoir essayer de comprendre hehe. Bonne lecture !

**Thealie : **Slt ! Et oui, tu es dans le bon surtout que j'avoue que cela ne soit pas très clairement et explicitement écrit. Ce chapitre était particulièrement lourd à lire. Je m'en excuse. Cependant, celui- ci mettre un peu de distance (c'est le cas de le dire) entre toutes ces choses confuses et sera, pour ma part, plus « agréable » à comprendre. Je l'espère en tout cas. Bonne lecture et merci pour le com.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prise ? Venir en aide à ce coureur de jupon, m'interposer entre lui et mon coéquipier, lui demander un combat. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prise ? Comment pouvais-je donner un ordre à Néji ? Lui qui inspire le respect et l'admiration. Cet être si différent…Comment pouvais-je penser le combattre pour de vrai ? Comment aurais-je pu imaginer le vaincre ?! Je suis stupide…_

_« Tenten… »_

_Il a prononcé mon nom étrangement. Comme si la surprise était combinée à un sentiment non encore découvert en Néji. Triste ? Déçu ? Non, le grand Hyuuga ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Surtout pas aux autres, pas à moi. Moi qui ne signifie rien pour lui…_

_« S'il te plaît. »_

_Est-ce que je l'implorais là ? On aurait pu le croire. Cependant j'avais le regard sûr et confiant. Déterminée à ne pas bouger, bien consciente des évènements, de mes choix. Mes yeux châtains rencontrèrent les siens. Mes jambes commencèrent à flancher. Ses yeux avaient toujours eu un effet particulier sur moi. Il me contemplait encore un moment. On s'affrontait du regard. Enfin…si on pouvait appeler ça un affrontement. Si c'était le cas…le gagnant ne tarda pas…_

_Je profitais du fait que Kiba avait recommencé à bouger de derrière moi pour porter mes yeux sur lui. J'avais eu la chance de pouvoir dégager mon regard de Néji. Une petite chance. Seulement en voyant le fauve dans cet état critique, j'aurais peut-être préféré voir autre chose. Je n'avais rien dit. J'ai continué à inspecter ses blessures, inquiète. Il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait sûrement entendu mon arrivée, cela l'avait réveillé. Maintenant, il n'essayait que de reconnaître le visage de son sauveur, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Ten... »_

_Oui, c'était ça. _

_Combien de temps avait-il combattu pour se retrouver si mal au point ? Une heure, deux…bien trop. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Je n'eus pas trop de difficulté à discerner mon entourage. En effet, la lune était pleine, elle produisait suffisamment de lumière pour que j'eusse pu les voir tous deux. Je vis Kiba cligner des yeux de nombreuses fois. Réalisait-il ce que je faisais là ? Réalisais-je moi-même ce que je fais là ?_

_« Ce n'est pas ton combat. »_

_La voix de Néji se fit entendre. Cassante comme le verre. Il ne semblait plus étonné par rien. _

_« Il a eu son compte. Que veux-tu finir ? »_

_Je me surprenais à défier Néji de nouveau. Vraiment aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ma journée…_

_« Il doit se taire. »_

_Cette réponse n'était pas prévue. J'eus un hoquet de surprise._

_« Se taire ? »_

_Je le voyais perdre patience._

_« Il doit arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. »_

_Je répliquais d'une voix ennuyée. _

_« Il dit toujours n'importe quoi…Ce n'est pas une raison pour le tuer. »_

_Je sentis quelqu'un remuer une nouvelle fois. Kiba voulait se lever par tous les moyens. Il rigola avec sarcasme tout en écoutant notre conversation._

_« Moi…je…dis…toujours…ce que j'ai à…dire. Personne…ne pourra…me faire…taire. Surtout pas…toi. »_

_Il pointa son visage sur Néji._

_Je voulais l'aider à se relever, lui prêter main forte. Lui qui, grâce à un miracle, était arrivé à cet effort. Je m'approchais de lui, je voulais faire basculer son poids sur le mien afin que sa marche soit moins douloureuse, cependant, il ne voulait pas de mon aide._

_« Tu n'as… rien à faire ici. Je n'ai pas…demandé à être…sauvé… »_

_Le comble ! Même dans cet état, il réussissait à jouer les machos jusqu'au bout. Quel sale clébard, cet Inuzuka…_

_« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Néji t'aurais éclaté si je n'étais pas intervenue. »_

_Il se dégagea de moi, en souriant bêtement. Malgré les blessures, il ne voulait pas perdre de son amusement et de sa joie de vivre alors que la mort l'attaquait…Rester fier. _

_« J'aurais peut-être…préféré ça… »_

_Je faillis tombée des nues. Blessée, consternée…Comment… ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Alors que j'avais couru à sa rencontre, alors que j'avais sué de nombreuses gouttes salées pour le rejoindre…Que je pensais que ce chemin était celui que je devais emprunter…Comment osait-il ? Je le regardais plus triste qu'en colère…Je le voyais tenter de prononcer cette phrase, juste cette phrase qui pouvait le justifier._

_Et il la dit, je n'ai pas de suite compris…_

_« Je ne voulais pas…te voir…entre nous… »_

* * *

_Une barrière, un lien invisible…une chose qu'on ne peut pas atteindre…Quelque chose de inimaginable. Une chose incroyable qui pourrait combler les rêves, les fantasmes de chacun en un clin d'œil. Un paradis inné…Et tout le monde y trouveraient sa place, non ?_

_« Vous pensez à quelque chose de précis ? »_

_La belle femme émergeait un peu de sa réflexion, réveillée par le bruit calme et lointain de son assistante, la blonde la regarda avec incertitude._

_« De…Quoi ? »_

_Emettant un bâillement sonore très épuisé, elle fit soupirer Shizune avec lassitude. _

_« Tsunade-sama…Vous dormiez encore ? »_

_La dite Tsunade, somnolait un peu, toujours perdue dans son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux comme pour effacer ce que ceux-ci avaient à l'instant vu, les marques que ses rêves avaient laissées en elle, ses désirs lointains…Elle voulait se réveiller. _

_« Oui ! J'ai vraiment trop de travail en ce moment ! Je ne dors pas assez ! »_

_Elle s'étala un peu plus sur son bureau couvert de paperasse diverse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'examiner. Que de travail…Tsunade s'avachit littéralement dessus, au sens premier du terme. Shizune se tint la tête fatiguée. L'Hokage ne se sentait pas du tout concernée par ses obligations et ça en devenait épuisant. Comment pouvait-elle roupiller alors que la situation ne le permettait pas ?_

_« Vous…Ne pensez pas… qu'on devrait la prévenir. » _

_Shizune avait stoppé sa phrase, embarrassée peu sûre d'elle-même. N'aurait-elle pas du dire ça, faire cette proposition qui semble si simpliste mais qui révèle tant de complication, tant de controverses…n'avait-elle pas abusé de son grade pour faire cette morale à son Hokage ?La jeune femme ne savait plus. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage soucieux et totalement éveillé de Tsunade qu'elle comprit que sa question était indécente. _

_« En faite…je ne sais pas… »_

_La blonde était elle-même confuse. Que d'interrogations dans son pauvre crâne fatigué après la soirée bien arrosée d'hier, quelle envie de rattraper tout ce sommeil perdu, que des yeux toujours un peu envenimés d'alcool…et ce visage plein de doute que son assistante ne lui voyait pas si souvent…_

_« Je suis dans une impasse…Etre Hokage ne me permet même plus de contrôler quoi que se soit, c'est rageant ! »_

_Elle tapa de son poing férocement et quelques feuilles de papier tombèrent à terre sans un murmure. Shizune les ramassa sans un mot, les réactions instinctives, ça, elle connaissait bien. Cela pouvait presque devenir une définition de Tsunade. _

_« Allez ! Assez de travail pour aujourd'hui ! »_

_La blonde releva son bras en l'air, signe de victoire. De suite, son assistante leva les yeux au ciel, désolée._

_« Mais de quel travail vous parlez ? Vous n'avez fait que dormir… »_

_L'Hokage ne releva pas la remarque et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Son idée lui plaisait, mieux valait sortir et s'amuser que de se morfondre ici. Mieux valait rester loin…très loin de tout ça… _

_« Bon ! Je reviendrais peut-être demain ! Cette nuit risque d'être longue ! A un de ces jours ! »_

_Elle claquait la porte joyeusement. Elle ponctuait son rire pour ne pas qu'il sonne faux, mais elle n'y arrivait que partiellement. Shizune n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose la tracassait et ça avait un lien étroit avec cette histoire. Ce dernier mois avait été éprouvant pour tous. Oui, depuis quelques temps les choses changeaient et personne n'était plus capable de les arrêter. Tsunade se trouvait entre quatre murs, piégée comme une souris devant un chat. Et pourtant…Elle mettait de la distance entre tout cela. _

_Shizune, tout en déposant les feuilles tombées auparavant, laissa son regard vagabondé sur une d'entre elle. Elle en lut une partie avant de froncer ses fins sourcils. _

_« Akatsuki … ? »_

_Elle continuait d'inspecter avec appréhension. Une lettre adressée à Tsunade-sama…Le visage de Shizune se fit de plus en plus méfiant au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait les lignes. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant la signature de l'expéditeur qu'elle plissa son front intrigué._

_« Famille Hyuuga… »_

_Cela ne l'étonnait plus du tout. A présent, cette famille envoyait de nombreuses lettres pratiquement tous les jours avec des indications bien précises. Shizune, étant l'assistante de l'Hokage en personne les recevait en main propre. Elle avait l'occasion d'en lire quelques unes. Elle était au courant de cette triste situation. Malheureusement._

_Cependant cette lettre là…elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son contenu pouvait réellement signifier. Et maintenant ? _

_La jeune femme contempla la porte franchie par la blonde quelques minutes de cela et eut un visage grave. Elle comprenait mieux. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout…Tsunade-sama n'avait rien dit de bien concret en faite. Quelque de chose de terrible se produisait dans la tête de son Hokage et son village ne serait peut-être plus jamais le même. _

_Mettre de la distance_

_Entre toutes les douleurs et larmes _

_Partir loin et oublier…_

_Shizune rangea les papiers comme ils étaient et sortit de la pièce en silence. Elle claqua la porte de la même façon que Tsunade. Elle retenti fort…plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle marquait son éloignement face à cette nouvelle révélation. Elle signalait également la distance qu'elle prendrait dès maintenant, préférant être ignorante…_

_

* * *

__« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Sakura-chan ? »_

_Elle releva sa frimousse pensive et lui sourit._

_« J'ai encore quelque chose à vérifier, mais tu peux partir Lee, il est tard. »_

_Le shinobi secoua vigoureusement la tête, décidé. Il brandit son poing avec conviction._

_« Je te raccompagnerais ma Sakura-Chan ! Et puis, s'il est tard ; c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas te laisser rentrer seule à la maison ! Je te protégerais de tous les dangers, tu peux me faire confiance ! »_

_La fleur de cerisier rigola face à ce discours, embarrassée…Décidément Lee était quelqu'un qui ne changeait pas d'avis facilement, dire qu'il l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure…Le pauvre…Seulement, ce qu'elle était en train de faire était important, bien plus important qu'il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte._

_« Une autre réalité… »_

_Elle eut un murmure très intriguant…_

_« Sakura ? »_

_« Lee ! Ne me dérange pas si tu veux rester ! C'est important ! »_

_Il ne dit plus un mot et hocha simplement la tête, ahuri. Sakura se comportait bizarrement depuis le départ de Tenten ainsi que celui de Naruto parti rejoindre Hinata. Elle faisait des signes en invoquant un genjutsu. Bien qu'en n'étant pas du tout expert en ce genre de technique, Lee ne semblait pas du tout avoir fait face à ce genre de position et mouvement. Un nouveau prototype…Ah oui ! Sakura-chan en avait parlé tout à l'heure, mais pourquoi passait-elle son temps à le faire et refaire sans aucun but. A moins qu'elle avait un… ?_

_Il était en proie à une réflexion intense qu'il ne remarqua qu'après coup que l'image de Sakura lui semblait floue. Elle était présente, mais son corps était décomposé comme un hologramme qui renvoie une image imparfaite. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche._

_« Sa…Sakura-chan… »_

_La medic-nin avait les yeux fermés, concentrés, ailleurs…Ils paraissaient loin. Elle souffla fort, reprenait son souffle avec un étrange effort, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Bien qu'en la regardant de plus prêt, des gouttes de sueur lui recouvraient son front, avec lequel, tant de complexe l'avait accompagné._

_« Mais…qu'est-ce…Sakura-Chan !!! »_

_Il cligna des yeux en vitesse. Il visionna la pièce d'un air totalement ébahi. L'air s'était réchauffé alors qu'il n'y avait plus que…lui…_

_La fleur de cerisier avait disparu de la surface de la planète, comme ça, d'un coup ?! Il ne pouvait y croire. Restant encore quelques secondes dans une incertitude effroyable, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la medic-nin. Où était-elle ? _

_« Sakura-Chan ! Répond ! »_

_Comment d'une seconde à l'autre avait-elle pu se volatiliser dans les airs, sans qu'il n'ait pu la voir ?! Elle avait effectué un genjutsu…Et puis…C'était ça, son pouvoir. Le shinobi à la combinaison verte se frotta le crâne. Ca théorie était absurde…Les gens ne s'envolaient pas par un coup de magie. A moins que…_

_« Saku… »_

_Il arrêta de prononcer son nom, l'air était dense dans le local. C'était devenu fatiguant de d'ouvrir la bouche, de parler, comme si l'atmosphère pompait toute son énergie en un clin d'œil. Lee s'écroula à terre…Il n'avait plus de force à rester debout…Pourquoi ? Il laissa ses paupière retombées lourdement sur ses yeux, elles étaient fatiguées, elles aussi…_

_Autre réalité, autre univers, autre vie… _

_Où était-elle ? _

_Ce n'est qu'une main chaude et rassurante qui le réveilla. Il avait ressenti un bien fou, une chaleur emplie de bonheur. Un petit paradis…Il désirait resté ainsi malgré l'obscurité, malgré le fait que ses yeux soient voilés de noir, malgré qu'il ne discernait plus les formes…Vraiment, rester ainsi était son rêve le plus cher à cet instant. _

_Rien ne lui aura donné envie d'ouvrir les yeux…Rien au monde…_

_« Lee… »_

_Quelqu'un était là, à ses côtés, il ne savait pas qui. Cette voix devrait le lui dire, mais il ne reconnaissait pas son timbre, c'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Bizarre…et lui qui était si bien…Heureux avec un inconnu ? Ce n'était pas croyable… _

_Il aurait désiré resté ici, garder les yeux fermés, ne jamais les ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être meilleur du paradis ? Absolument rien…Et il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait rejoins…Mais alors, était-il mort ?_

_« LEE !!! Réveilles-toi !!! »_

_Sa vision fut bien plus distincte, ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes par l'intensité du cri, un cri puissant, un brin inquiet…La lumière de la pièce le gêna quelque peu, le faisait souffrir et il mit instinctivement sa main devant ses yeux. _

_« Lee ! Ca va ? »_

_Il vit des cheveux roses se pencher vers lui avec soulagement. La fleur de cerisier se tenait à genoux et lui soutenait la tête dessus. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais heureuse. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi exactement. Cependant, il était bien là…Même s'il était réveillé, cela ressemblait tout autant à ce paradis qu'il avait quitté. Paradis ?_

_« Tu m'as foutu la trouille, tu sais ! »_

_« Ma Sakura-Chan, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »_

_Le garçon avait les larmes de crocodile dans les yeux, et le cœur tout léger. Il se releva tout doucement pour voir la réaction de Sakura. Lui qui était habitué à des soupirs longs, ennuyés…Cela l'étonna. _

_Elle souriait. Un de ces sourires qui vous fait chavirer et vous remplit de bonheur. Ce genre là…La première fois qu'elle lui en faisait un comme celui là. Depuis que Sasuke était parti, elle n'avait que des sourires tristes et mélancoliques…Lee fut tellement heureux…Un sourire rien que pour lui, il en révait._

_« J'ai eu peur. »_

_Il s'inquiéta légèrement. La fleur de cerisier avait une voix presque larmoyante. Elle reniflait ; signe qu'elle commençait à pleurer ou qu'elle avait déjà pleuré. Il était perdu, ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle souriait en pleurant ? Etait-ce des larmes de joie ? Il ne saurait dire…_

_« Lee…Tu étais si loin. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Ca veut dire…que j'ai réussi...pour de bon, cette fois. Je suis si contente. »_

_« Mais…ma Sakura-chan… »_

_Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et le regarda fière et comblée. _

_« J'ai réussi à utiliser cette technique dans toute son intensité. Peut-être que ça a été court, mais j'y suis arrivée… »_

_« Une technique ? Celle que tu faisais avant de disparaître ? »_

_Sakura hocha affirmativement la tête et contempla Lee avec un visage plus que sérieux._

_« Je n'étais plus là, Lee. J'étais ailleurs, si loin d'ici. J'ai eu peur…Cependant, ce genjutsu t'a touché, toi. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas très doué pour ce genre de technique. Il s'est attaqué à ta faiblesse. Mais, tout s'est bien terminé. »_

_« Sakura-chan… »_

_Elle s'étonna de son ton si indécis, il détourna la tête._

_« Je t'ai sentie partir pourtant…Ton image était floue, tu avais disparue. J'étais inquiet. Tu étais partie alors que je n'avais rien pu faire pour ça… »_

_La ninja fut émue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration. Elle aussi était partie, juste un instant, juste un tout petit moment libéré de cet endroit. Libérée ? Non, elle n'avait jamais été enfermée. Quoique…_

_« Et j'étouffais, je me suis écroulé par terre et puis me voilà ! »_

_Il continuait naïvement son récit tout en se bombant le torse, pour montrer sa présence, pour indiquer à la jeune femme qu'on ne se débarrassait pas si facilement de lui. Elle sourit en retour._

_« Je voulais te rejoindre…c'est pour ça que j'ai fermé les yeux. »_

_Sakura se tint la poitrine. Lee lui disait tant de chose sans réaliser à quel point cela la troublait, la rendait tellement heureuse et épanouie. Quelqu'un voulait la rejoindre…malgré qu'elle soit partie. Etrange, ce sentiment…Elle pensait le reconnaître…Maintenant, elle se rappelait ce que signifiait être aimée…_

_Sasuke…Il était parti…Elle n'avait pas su le retenir, elle ne l'avait pas accompagné. Et maintenant, il était seul avec la vengeance comme seule compagne. Lui, il n'a jamais ressenti ce bonheur que d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous attend au réveil. Il ne connaissait pas le plaisir de voir un visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il t'aperçoit. _

_La medic-nin ferma les yeux. Elle voulait aussi le rejoindre, être à ses côtés, lui qui était parti pour tuer…Elle l'aimait tant après des années, rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, elle aurait pu le renier, faire comme si c'était du passé. Au départ, elle l'avait fait. Mais il y a eu cette histoire, cette promesse prononcée avec émotion._

_Elle voulait guérir aussi …_

_Lui qui est si loin, lui qui part tout en s'éloignant. Direction inconnue et mesquine. Les pas s'empressent, les pas s'emportent. Il ne se retourne pas, il ne se retourne plus. Il sait très bien qu'il n'y a personne derrière lui. Il le sait, il ne se retournera pas. Il part, s'en va pour partir. Personne n'est là, personne n'a plus envie de le voir revenir. Tous ont compris qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Et elle, elle est là. Elle espère de tout son cœur meurtri. Elle souhaite qu'il se retourne et la voit. Elle se forge un sourire…un sourire qu'il est heureux de découvrir…Le seul, le sien…_

_Elle aspirait tant qu'il soit heureux que quelqu'un puisse l'attendre…_

_« Sakura ! Sakura, ça va ? »_

_Lee balançait sa main devant les yeux indifférents de la fleur de cerisier, tentant de l'éveiller de ses pensées léthargiques. Elle revint instantanément à la réalité. La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement à son ami et lui tendit la main tout en se levant. Il l'a regarda un instant, ne comprenant pas. Puis, il prit cette main accueillante. _

_« Il est tard. On doit rentrer. Tu me raccompagnes ? »_

_En la regardant si contente et gentille, le jeune homme se sentait différent. Il l'observait d'un œil attentif. Etrange, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi lointaine… _

* * *

_« Ne t'en fais pas…Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. »_

_La jeune fille remuait dans tous les sens, bien trop inquiète pour se calmer malgré les paroles rassurantes du garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre l'indifférence, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner lucidement, tant l'effort pour maîtriser son angoisse était pénible. Bien entendu, tout n'était pas fondé. Elle n'avait aucune réelle raison de s'inquiéter. Seulement…_

_Cela la rongeait…Ce sentiment qui lui broyait les entrailles avec tant de facilité, cette sensation de dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même…_

_La culpabilité…_

_« Shino est parti à sa recherche, il le retrouvera à coup sûr ! »_

_Le shinobi lui fit un clin d'oeil afin d'accentuer ses dires. Ne pas l'inquiéter, la soulager de sa peine. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il n'aimait voir personne dans cet état de peur et de doute. Qui aime voir les autres souffrir pour si peu ? Pas lui…_

_Elle lui sourit timidement et baissa la tête, se sentait honteuse. Mêler Naruto à cette histoire, non mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, là ?! Elle n'avait pas le droit…pas le droit d'exiger cela. Son visage de porcelaine devint encore plus pâle, ses yeux se baissèrent et contemplèrent le sol d'un air coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas. _

_« Mais…qu'est ce que tu as ? Hinata… ? »_

_Elle entendit sa voix devenue soudainement triste et étonnée, elle ne releva pas la tête. Non, mieux valait éviter de croiser son regard, mieux valait fuir cette réalité. Elle ne la supporterait plus sinon. Pas avec lui en première ligne pour la défendre, pour amasser les coups à sa place. Elle serra son petit poing avec conviction. Elle ne devait pas l'impliquer plus longtemps._

_« Je pars à sa recherche ! Shino aura besoin d'aide… Avec mon byakugan, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. » _

_Naruto sourit heureux de la nouvelle. Il frappa un bon coup sur sa poitrine, l'air victorieux. _

_« Je t'accompagne ! Il va regretter de t'avoir inquiéter, cet imbécile ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, elle releva la frimousse anxieuse et observait le garçon aux cheveux de soleil d'un air dubitatif. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas saisi ses propos…Comme d'habitude, elle ne disait jamais ce qu'il fallait. Hinata se sentit misérable tout d'un coup. La Hyuuga articulait péniblement, sa difficulté à s'exprimer, rendait la tâche tellement dure. Cependant…pour une fois, elle voulait protéger quelqu'un. Elle voulait le protéger lui, même s'il refusait sans comprendre l'enjeu. _

_« Non ! »_

_Le garçon stoppa son rire idiot et l'observa d'un regard perdu._

_« Non ? »_

_Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait déjà des faiblesses à commencer, comment finir sa phrase ? Elle sentit un poids lourd tomber sur elle, sans savoir d'où il venait réellement. Mais elle eut mal…_

_« Non, je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! »_

_Très mal…_

_« Que…Mais pourquoi ? »_

_Il était désemparé. L'attitude de la jeune femme ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait connue. Il pensait qu'elle serait contente de le revoir, il pensait lui avoir manqué. N'avait-il pas juste désiré ardemment cela ? Comme un rêve lointain et inespéré. Peut-être qu'au final, il ne voyait en ça qu'un moyen de revenir ici, dans ce village, de rentrer dans ce qu'il appelle « chez lui ». Et elle, n'en faisait-elle pas partie, alors ?_

_« Parce…ce n'est pas à toi de le faire…Tu viens de revenir au village ; tu es certainement fatigué. Pourquoi t'amuserais-tu à nous aider ? »_

_Mais enfin…qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?! Pourquoi tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ?! Il voulait l'aider parce qu'il était gentil de nature, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour les autres. La fatigue ne l'a jamais empêché d'agir. _

_« Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. »_

_Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, avait sursauté comme ça, d'un coup, si fortement. Elle pensait que son propre organe voulait s'échapper, fuir cette demie déclaration comme une épreuve à surmonter, comme s'il désirait s'enfuir et ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Son cœur de jeune fille allait peut-être explosé sous l'effet des ces mots. Elle en avait de suite peur._

_« Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais tu sais…Ce crétin de Kiba ne mérite pas tant de considération, je préfère le ramener comme ça tu arrêteras de parler toujours de lui…Je serais plus rassuré. »_

_Elle rougit furieusement. Elle ne rêvait pas, là…c'était belle et bien une déclaration. Une vraie de vraie, authentique et non fictive. Elle l'avait bien entendue, n'avait pas juste espérée l'entendre. Hinata se tortilla nerveusement les doigts, petit hic qu'elle n'avait toujours pas su maîtriser. _

_« Tu…enfin… »_

_La kunoichi fut extrêmement gênée. Même les mots refusaient de sortir cette fois. Ce garçon avait cet effet sur elle. Lui donner l'impossibilité de le contredire, de répliquer. Elle ressentait une chaleur lui envahir le corps, non plus la culpabilité qui, elle la brûlait. C'était une douce chaleur, apaisante et attendrissante. Elle sentait comme si le soleil lui réchauffait ses sentiments. _

_Naruto… _

_Elle qui avait si froid pendant son absence…_

_« Laisse-moi t'aider ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux ! »_

_Il serra son poing fort. Il était persuadé qu'il y arriverait, qu'il serait apte à l'aider. Le ninja voulait lui rendre le sourire, la savoir libérée d'une lourde charge, d'un combat de sentiments divers. Il aspirait la savoir sans inquiétude, ni douleur. Il espérait tant._

_« Naruto…Merci… »_

_Le garçon vit son visage inondé de larmes, il paniqua d'abord. Mais lorsqu'il la vit lui sourire joyeusement, il arrêta. Se rapprochant de cet être si fragile à ses yeux, il pressa son petit corps contre le sien avec tendresse. Malgré son inexpérience, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Naruto lui sourit tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle le regarda avec émotion, elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle était si heureuse…Seulement…Elle réalisait que ce bonheur ne méritait pas d'exister. Mais rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une seule…_

_Retrouver cette chaleur qui l'avait quittée._

_La sentir l'emprisonner de ces rayons chaleureux._

_Rien qu'une fois…Même si elle ne le méritait pas…_

_Juste un soir, que le froid disparaisse, que la distance l'emporte. Qu'ils ne séparent plus._

_Maintenant, Hinata n'avait plus froid. La distance n'existait plus… _

* * *

_« Entre… vous ? »_

_Que dire…Comment réagir ? Moi qui ne sais même pas si « ici » est ma place, moi qui aie couru sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à ma destination. Moi qui pensais peut-être…espérais même qu'il n'y avait personne pour m'attendre… _

_Etait-ce ironique ?_

_Je regardais tour à tour Néji et Kiba de mon œil troublé, paralysé par la peur et le remord. Ils avaient combattu, s'étaient presque entretués, avait laissé s'échapper plusieurs gouttes de sang pour l'un et un bain de sueur et d'incompréhension pour l'autre. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?_

_D'un coup, j'avais envie de me cacher, d'enfouir mon visage dans la terre ; tout pour éviter les regards de ces deux garçons, tout pour ne pas me sentir aussi triste et misérable que maintenant. Quelle idiote…J'avais honte, si honte. Je désirais tant fuir cet endroit qui, il y a quelques minutes de cela, m'avait fait bondir le cœur si haut, avait su ranimer mes sentiments, m'avait portée plus légère qu'une plume dans les airs. _

_Mes pieds…J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient cloués au sol, immobilisés par « je ne sais » quel mauvais coup du destin. Ma faiblesse à les déplacer me rendait encore plus impuissante et vulnérable. Que faire lorsque le corps se révolte face à l'esprit… ?Que la force physique n'équivaut plus à celle de la psychique… ?Que reste t-il à affronter ? Baisser la tête, baisser les bras, les laisser retomber contre son propre flanc ?_

_Je serrais mon poing fort, avec hargne…pensant que lui me ferait tout aussi mal, que lui me ferait oublier ma douleur mentale. Je me sentirais tellement plus digne si au moins la souffrance n'était que physique, je me sentirais tellement mieux. Un ninja est beaucoup plus résistant face aux blessures d'un combat. Celles de la vie ne sont que plus désastreuses…_

_Rien…aucune sensation de touché. Ma respiration s'accélère précipitamment. Non, impossible ! Sentant l'impuissance venir se mêler dans mon cercle soumis de sentiments, je sentis même les larmes s'installer au creux de mes yeux. Je chassais rapidement l'idée de pleurer de ma tête ; rien de plus humiliant que de le faire devant ces deux garçons livrés précédemment à un affrontement si féroce._

_Je bloquais les sanglots dans ma gorge, je tentais par touts les moyens de les étouffer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Mais la réalité refit surface…J'émis un gémissement curieux. Instinctivement, je mis mes deux mains à ma bouche pour ne pas qu'un autre n'en sorte d'une façon si spontanée. _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement…_

_Qu'est-ce que…_

_« Tenten ! »_

_J'entendis vaguement le cri paniqué de Kiba qui avait repris de la vigueur. Mes yeux étaient voilés, comme hypnotisés par ce qui se trouvaient dans leur champs de vision. Un mot pour décrire, un seul mot me venait en tête…_

_Effrayant…_

_J'étais bien trop choquée pour émettre quelconque son aussi funeste qu'il pouvait être. Mon angoisse, ma peur, tout ce qui était confus dès lors n'étaient que des détails face à ce qui se présentait… Je n'avais que ce spectacle devant moi…En temps normal, je n'aurais rien fait, j'aurais peut-être détourner les yeux, j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas être ni terrifiée, ni triste. J'aurais tellement aspirer avoir quelque chose d'autre à voir…Seulement, c'était moi qui je contemplais, que je voyais souffrir sans explication. Mais… comment… ?_

_Mes yeux étaient figés, contemplaient mes mains sans les voir, apprenaient à encaisser le coup en silence et indifférence. Je ne pleurais pas, mes yeux dormaient, mon corps s'engourdissait. Je tombais à genoux les yeux dans le vague et la gorge serrée. Et je n'entendis plus rien. Aucun cri, aucun pas dans ma direction, rien que le murmure du silence… _

_« Tes…Tes mains !!! »_

_Oui, je les vois. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas le seul. Néji aussi les voit…Mais, ça ne sert à rien de les contempler…Moi, j'ai arrêté. Peut-être l'étonnement et le choc de l'imprévu m'avaient rendue incapable de parler, d'apercevoir une seconde de plus ma chair saignée…_

_« Comment…Mais…Tenten, répond ! »_

_J'étais dans un état second. Je pouvais plus entendre correctement les voix, elles étaient si loin, elles ne m'atteignaient pas. Rien ne pouvait plus me réveiller…Me réveiller alors que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment endormie… enfin pas physiquement. Mon esprit, seul s'était déconnecté de la réalité. _

_Je sentais quelqu'un tenter de me secouer. Une trop petite pression sur mon corps ; c'est à peine si je bougeais. Cette personne semblait affaiblie, peut-être a-t-elle mené un combat avant ça ? Tiens…c'était peut-être Kiba qui sait…_

_Je ne clignais même plus des yeux, mes pupilles fixaient ce point invisible qui se présentait devant moi. Cet endroit que moi-même, je ne connaissais pas._

_« Ten…Ten…Comment ça a pu…couler comme ça. Tes mains… »_

_Comme envoûtée, je relevais légèrement celles-ci afin de les regarder d'un air absent. Je n'arrivais qu'à voir ses mains blessées, ses mains que j'avais serrées si fort alors qu'aucune sensation n'était apparue. Moi, qui avait pensé n'avoir rien saisi…Serait-ce moi qui ait provoqué ce spectacle… ?Je m'aurais fait si mal ? _

_Le sang déferlait ma paume en longeant ensuite le bout de mes doigts. C'était joli en faite, cette cascade rouge qui s'écrasait au sol sans murmure. Ses traces collantes à l'odeur particulièrement troublante restaient encore sur ma peau affaiblie. C'est étrange, le trajet du sang sur mes deux mains ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Comme si les blessures étaient trop profondes pour pouvoir stopper l'hémorragie. Alors que…_

_Comment ce sang avait-il pu s'échapper de mon corps ? Par quel moyen ? Je n'avais que serré mes poings. Un peu, suffisamment…Et je n'avais rien ressenti…Aurais-je serré trop fort ? Impossible…rien ne pouvait provoquer un tel saignement juste à cause d'une poigne trop violente. J'avais l'impression que ma tête explosait. Tant de questions, tant d'interrogations…sans réponse…Je me sentais vidée…_

_« Tenten… »_

_On me prit une de mes mains avec violence. Je me réveillais soudainement. Ce procédé avait eu l'effet de me sortir de mon état hypnotique. Paradoxalement, je ne ressentais pas de picotement, ni de chaleur. On me touchait, mais moi…je ne sentais aucun contact. Je ne faisais que contempler sans comprendre qui aurait bien pu me tirer ainsi alors que c'était peut-être la dernière chose à faire. Pourquoi blesser une chose qui, on le sait pertinemment, n'a pas la force de résister à une attaque quelle qu'elle soit ? _

_« Je ne vois rien… »_

_Je clignais des yeux. Cette voix un brin inquiète, lucide…me rendit, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon calme. _

_« Rien ? »_

_J'articulais avec faiblesse et lassitude. Un peu ailleurs, mais présente, ma voix fit un écho singulier dans le silence de la nuit. J'avais peur de parler, de découvrir. Etrange…Moi qui affronte toujours tout, moi qui ne fuit que depuis près d'un mois…_

_« Tenten écoute…Je ne vois aucune blessure… »_

_Je sens mon regard attiré une fois de plus en direction de mon saignement si soudainement apparu au cours de cette interruption nocturne. Le combat ! Je l'avais déjà oublié…Cependant, ils ne combattent plus, c'est le principal…J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, certainement… _

_« Réveilles-toi, tu entends ? Tenten… »_

_Le bruit d'une glace qui fond, qui s'écoule en formant de l'eau. Ce fut une drôle d'impression que me fit cette voix. Au premier abord glacial et sans sentiment, mais qui laissait par la suite transparaître un peu d'inquiétude et d'étonnement. Je relevais mes yeux atones. _

_« Néji …Pardon… »_

_Il me fixa de ses pupilles froides et concentrées d'un air soulagé. Sûrement dû au fait que je reprenne enfin mes esprits. Le shinobi fronça légèrement les sourcils en écoutant la fin de mon éveil. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Pourquoi m'excusais-je ? Pourquoi ressentais-je ce besoin vital de me sentir désolée face à lui… ? J'avais peut-être tout simplement honte qu'il me voit comme ça…Une nouvelle fois._

_**« Je suis fatiguée… »**_

_Je ne voulais pas recommencer…J'avais été indigne de Néji, j'avais été indigne d'être son équipière. Mourir devant lui…Comment… ?!_

_« C'est juste… »_

_Le jeune Hyuuga avait du mal à parler. Lui qui habituellement ne dit jamais rien. L'entendre d'une voix différente, me réchauffa le cœur pour une raison inconnue. Il essayait, désirait avouer une chose nouvelle pour lui. Lui qui retient ses mots égoïstement, qui n'en fait profiter presque personne._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais bien tout à coup ? _

_Parce qu'il faisait des efforts…_

_Des efforts…pour moi…_

_« C'est juste…de la fatigue… Tu es simplement fatiguée… »_

_Je sentis l'émotion me prendre. Mon cœur sursauta vivement. Cette chaleur…Ces mots désirés…Il me disait exactement les mots que je voulais entendre…Lui qui ne sait pas communiquer avec les autres, lui qui garde ce silence à portée de main, lui désire se taire, juste observer…Lui, m'a dit les mots attendus… ?_

_« Néji… »_

_Je baissais la tête, de peur qu'il ne voit mes larmes ; certes c'étaient des larmes de joie, mais des larmes tout de même. C'était peut-être encore la seule chose qu'il n'ait pas pu voir de ma faiblesse…Et je désirais que cela reste ainsi. Je me sentirais moins misérable._

_« Merci… »_

_Le garçon sursauta aussi, plus discrètement. Il me contemplait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lui aussi se sentait étrange d'un coup. Les questions assiégeaient son esprit. D'abord l'arrivée de Kiba avec l'affrontement qui suivit. Toutes ces insinuations qu'il avait porté sur lui, sur sa famille, sur sa coéquipière…Et puis ça…Cette équipière qui était venue le sauver et qui, pour une raison inconnue s'était écroulée au sol, les yeux dans le vague et les mains saignantes sans justification…Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il concerné d'un coup ? Ou plutôt comment ne pas l'être après avoir assisté à cet incident imprévu ?_

_Maintenant que j'avais un peu récupéré, je pouvais contempler les lieux pour ainsi pouvoir me situer. Ici, dans ma tête… autour de moi. La nuit, la lune, la forêt, Néji à mes côtés…Pourquoi suis-je venue ici au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussé à rejoindre cet endroit ? Qui ? Quels sentiments ? Comment tout ceci avait commencé… ?Je ressentis une sorte de manque ; peut-être celui de la solution ou peut-être… Une présence. Cette présence m'avait quittée, je ne l'avais même sentie s'en aller. Tout ceci avait eu un début…j'avais couru ici pour ce garçon…Et pourquoi, je ne ressentais plus sa présence… ?_

_« Où…où est Kiba ? »_

_Néji scruta les alentours. Il attendit un moment et m'annonça :_

_« Il est parti…Il s'est enfui… »_

_« Non ! »_

_Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Pourquoi un tel empressement face à cette réponse ? _

_« Il…ne fuit pas. Kiba ne supportait plus ce qu'il voyait, je le comprends. »_

_Je baissais mes yeux, pensive._

_« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il a agit ainsi ces derniers temps. Il a voulu s'éloigner. Mettre de la distance… »_

_Juste de la distance entre toi et moi._

_Juste un peu._

_Juste assez…_

_Il m'observa sans rien dire. Je parlais de Kiba avec un ton très calme, presque doux et compatissant. Bizarre, cette soudaine compréhension face à la situation. Je me sentais étrangement sereine, peut-être que les mots de Néji avait cet effet sur moi… ? Qui saurait le dire ?_

_« Elles ne saignent plus. »_

_En effet, mes mains ne laissaient plus s'échapper la moindre gouttelette de sang. Je soupirais, rassurée, malgré les tremblements qui commençaient à s'installer dans mon corps. Mon corps s'agitait avec violence et je n'arrivais pas à le stopper. _

_« Oublie tout ça. »_

_De nouveau cette voix. Oublier ? Impossible, même si je le désirais ardemment, c'était totalement improbable. Si ce n'était pas Néji, je me serais emportée…mais paradoxalement, le fait que je commence à faire virevolter mes pensées vers autre chose, arrêtait mes tremblements. _

_Oublier…_

_Tu m'as regardé avec sérieux et impassibilité. Tu n'as plus rien dit. Tu es resté là alors que moi à terre, je contemplais mes mains avec douleur. Tu ne m'as plus rassurée, mais je ne tremblais plus, je n'avais plus peur._

_Toi aussi, tu voulais juste un moment de répit, oublier. _

_T'éloigner de cet évènement, de toutes ces choses qui s'enchaînaient sans qu'on puisse les contrôler…_

_Toi aussi, tu t'éloignais…_

_Alors juste une fois…_

_J'oublie…_

_Je m'éloigne…_

_Ceci est notre distance d'un soir… _

* * *

Honnêtement, j'apprécie beaucoup ce chapitre. Je pense que c'est aussi celui qui marque un bon moment de l'histoire, quasi vital…Et puis aussi…les fans du couple Néji/Tenten vont peut-être être plus heureux qu'au chapitre précédent, non ? Est-ce que je me trompe :D

Kingaaa


	18. La feuille qui tombe

**Chapitre 17 : La feuille qui tombe…**

Bonjour tout le monde :D Alors, on arrive au chapitre 17, qui pourrait paraître un peu étrange également (et oui ! je peux être encore plus « space » que je ne l'ai été au départ hehe). En fait, tout est dans le titre. Il reprend d'une façon imagée ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages présentés. Sincèrement, vous ne vous êtes jamais amusés à regarder une feuille tombée d'un arbre ? Je sais, c'est idiot, mais pour ma fic, je crois que c'est l'image adéquate pour expliquer les pensées des protagonistes. Et puis, si c'est encore trop abstrait, vous en fait pas, ce sera plus théorique plus loin dans l'histoire ;D

Bonne lecture !

Merci pour vos coms !

Kinga

**Vistesreves : **Slt ! Néji ne semble pas de marbre à ce qu'il se passe tout en conservant une certaine réserve par rapport à la situation. Insensible ? Dans ce chapitre, il le sera encore moins (enfin, je pense :d) Et pour ce qui est de Tenten…Son sang qui coule, sa maison qui semble cacher un secret, des cadavres,…Toutes ces questions sont sur le point de se répondre à elles-mêmes… J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! En tout cas, merci pour le com et Bonne lecture !

**Thealie :** Slt ! Eh ben moi qui espérait être plus claire, c'est pas gagné. Mais je pense que tu t'attardes trop sur le pourquoi. Le sang de Tenten coule d'un coup, sans prévenir, c'est assez déroutant, j'admets. Mais ce sont plus les émotions auxquelles il faut s'arrêter que sur les interrogations. Les réponses viendront bientôt. Les sentiments ressentis eux, resteront gravés et à jamais oublier. C'est intriguant de penser à ce qu'on peut ressentir sans se poser de questions…Petit conseil : n'essaie pas de tout comprendre d'un coup :D Merci pour le com et Bonne lecture surtout!

**Rulae : **Slt ! Eh oui, eh oui…il est plus long. Et celui qui vient est tout aussi imposant lol. Ah Kiba…Lui, perdre ? C'est peut-être un peu ça, mais juste dans un sens bien personnel. Il ne veut pas que Tenten se dresse entre lui et Néji de façon directe et indirecte. Si elle se met entre les deux hommes, c'est pour en protéger un ou les deux…Qui sait ? Elle est confuse notre Tenten lol. Ce que le fauve comptait faire ne le peut plus à cause d'elle, elle qui avait été la cause de cette situation. Là, c'est moi qui est confuse hehe. Ce chapitre va être plus clair, je l'espère. Néji…Alors lui, c'est un personnage très complexe. Et pour le mettre en scène, c'est du travail :D Son lien avec Tenten n'a pas été encore très abordé alors qu'on est au 18ème chapitre. Cela avait été trop abstrait pour que les deux s'en rendent compte. Est-ce que cela va bien plus loin qu'un sauvetage, qu'une amitié, qu'une confiance mutuelle ? Ce chapitre va mettre en scène les deux personnages en les forçant, malgré tout, à un petit dialogue (je dis petit car avec Néji…lol) Le rapport avec la famille Hyuuga et L'Akatsuki n'est pas celui là. T'en fais pas, tu trouveras sûrement plus tard ;d Mais ce rapport existe et aura des répercussions bien particulières…Je te laisse découvrir :D Ah ! Par contre, tu as su discerner un point très important, essentiel même. Sakura et sa technique. Un nouveau prototype, un autre univers. Trois chapitres auparavant, on en a une première allusion et Sakura semble elle-même déboussolée par cette technique. Alors pourquoi l'a fait-elle ? Pourquoi sur Tenten alors qu'elle ne semble pas la maîtriser à la perfection ? Et qu'est-ce Tsunade pourrait avoir là-dedans alors qu'elle ne faisait pourtant que roupiller… ? Un monde parfait : à qui serait-il destiné, à tout le monde ? Lol, je te renvoie les questions mdr. Merci pour ton com surtout ! Et bonne lecture :D :D

* * *

_Ce qui me réveilla…Mm…Ce qui aurait pu me réveiller après que ce cauchemar si long, si pénible se termine. Etait-ce le vent glacé du matin de cette saison pourtant bien chaude ? Etait-ce lui qui avait fouetté mon visage si violemment afin de me faire quitter le monde des songes pour le peu que j'y suis entrée ? La température de cet endroit était-elle le seul facteur qui puisse me permettre d'ouvrir les yeux ? _

_Je humais le parfum frais des lieux. La nature me rendait vivante. Le vent frôlait ma joue avec force. J'étais allongée sur l'herbe bien sèche, du manque de pluie, et je faisais du tronc d'un arbre, un dossier confortable. J'aimais dormir à la belle étoile, surtout que je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. J'aimais me coucher à terre, m'accoster quelque part et m'endormir paisiblement. J'aimais tout simplement ce genre de petite choses simplistes._

_Alors qu'est-ce qui changeait de l'habitude ?_

_Je laissais mes yeux s'évader vers le ciel. Un ciel gris, pas spécialement accueillant…triste. Et puis, ce vent qui balayait les feuilles des arbres afin de les forcer à faire une chute vers les ténèbres. J'observais ce spectacle si banal avec intérêt. Ces pauvres petites feuilles qui tentaient par tous les moyens de s'accrocher à leur unique chance de survie, leur seule attache. J'eus de la peine face à ce constat._

_Idiot…Cela peut paraître idiot de penser ainsi. Comparer l'existence d'un végétal à celle d'un humain…Toutefois, la seule chose qui m'importait à cet instant précis fut la danse sadique qu'offrait le caprice du temps à ses végétaux couleur émeraude. _

_Car si cette feuille tombe…_

_Si elle lâche sa seule raison d'être, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger à terre, dépérir sur le sol qui l'a fait naître. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à mourir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je contemplais toujours ce paysage de là où j'étais…tout en bas…avec une pointe de nostalgie peut-être. _

_Penser qu'une feuille qui tombe puisse laisser un souvenir si amer…_

_Pourquoi…Pourquoi me retrouvais- je à terre, moi ?_

_Pourquoi sentais-je une odeur fétide autour de moi, une odeur qui ressemblait à celle d'un saignement ? Que je me sentais affaiblie au point de m'endormir à chaque battement de cils ? Aurais-je perdue un combat pour me retrouver dans cet état ? Si faible… _

_Je sentais mes cheveux quitter quelques peu mes deux chignons pourtant bien attachés. Le vent leur donnait une sensation de liberté. Ils s'élevaient devant mes yeux pleins de réflexions en espérant les laisser s'évader du poids énorme que produisaient mes interrogations. Je le ressentais…cet air de bien-être qui enivrait mes sens. _

**Et si tu tombais comme cette feuille…que ferais-tu ?**

_Prenant appuis contre le tronc, de sorte à faire longer mon dos dessus, je tentais de me relever sans pour cela user de mes mains. A présent, j'étais debout devant cet arbre, qui m'avait permis de prendre un peu de repos. Je m'étais enfin levée de ma longue et épuisante nuit. _

_S'être levée après être tombée si bas…_

_Relevant mes mains, afin de les scruter minutieusement de tous les côtés possibles, je remarquais bien les traces qu'avait laissées la soirée précédente. Le sang, même séché était dérangeant avec son odeur nauséabonde que je sentais même au niveau de ma gorge. J'eus un rictus dégoûté par ma propre faiblesse. _

_« Tu te lèves enfin ? »_

_Je me figeais. Cette voix me fit bondir de l'intérieur sans que je n'aie pu le contrôler. J'avais pourtant cru être seule. Toute seule alors que je me comparais à cette feuille balayée par le caprice du ciel. J'étais certaine que personne n'était à mes côtés, que la chaleur n'existait pas puisque le vent l'avait fait fuir…_

_« J'ai une chose à te demander. »_

_Je me retournais machinalement vers celui qui m'avait interpellé. La surprise fut gigantesque. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent plus que la normale et ma voix tremblait dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ?! Je n'osais y penser…Peut-être voulait-il se moquer de moi ? Me traiter d'incompétente, de faible ? Que cherchait-il en restant à mes côtés ? _

_Mais alors…m'aurait-il veillée toute la nuit ? Car comment se serait-il retrouvé au même endroit que moi ? Comment saurait-il que je m'étais « enfin » réveillée ? Il m'avait attendue, je le savais… _

_Laissant de côté mon long cheminement de possibilité, je fis remuer mes lèvres avec lenteur tentant d'ouvrir la bouche, énoncer ce qu'il savait déjà…ce qu'on savait tous les deux._

_Mais, je repoussais cet instant de quelques mots maladroits._

_« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »_

_Je baissais ma tête de honte ou de peur. Ses yeux blancs me fixèrent intensément, préparant sans doute la réponse à ma question._

_« Je voulais savoir une chose. »_

_J'eus un sourire assez cru. C'est un ton ironique qui lui répondit. Un ton qui se voulait méchant et fier. Que voulait-il connaître ? Désirait-il ressasser ce qui s'était produit ? Se moquer de ma faiblesse, s'amuser à me rabaisser ? Je me sentais déjà bien misérable de me retrouver face à lui, alors…_

_« Une chose ? »_

_J'avais encore un peu de dignité, je ne pouvais que la protéger de cette façon. _

_« C'est à propos de nous. »_

_Heureusement que mon cœur était bien trop fatigué par la nuit épuisante qu'il avait passée. Qu'il était totalement endolori par la peine, la peur, l'impuissance. L'ironie m'accompagnait partout, pensais-je avec amertume. J'étais rassurée d'être trop lasse pour sursauter face à l'émotion qui me gagnait en entendant cette allusion. _

_« Nous ? »_

_Mon sourire méfiant fut chassé bien rapidement et je me raclais la gorge afin de paraître la moins surprise. Je parvenais avec grand effort à rajouter…_

_« Il n'y a jamais eu de _"_nous_"_ que je sache… » _

_Il ne répondit rien. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Qu'il déballe tout d'un coup sans me faire languir ; qu'il réponde correctement à mes questions sans pour cela prendre son air froid, indifférent ; qu'il arrête de parler avec le mystère enroulé autour des rares mots qu'il prononce ?_

_Non, en faite…J'aurais juste voulu que la glace fonde…_

_« Quel lien y a-t-il entre toi et moi ?_

_Répondre par une question encore plus énigmatique au point que mon cœur n'explose dans mes entrailles… Néji voulait vraiment me tuer. Dans une situation moins particulière que celle-ci, j'aurais déjà frôler la mort devant tant de stupeur. _

_Je reculais vivement. Mon cœur si gelé s'était totalement brisé. Que l'étonnement était grand, que mon sang s'écoulait vite. J'avais peur qu'à l'intérieur de moi quelque chose n'explose pour de bon…_

_« Un…Un lien ? »_

_J'avais l'impression de l'agacer à répéter tout ce qu'il disait avec bégayement, un peu de peur aussi…Pourtant, il garda, bien évidement, son masque sans expression sur le visage. _

_Il avait juste fermé les yeux. Peut-être pour être en incapacité de me juger, ni avoir à déchiffrer les sentiments qui m'habitait au moment de cet interrogatoire. Il semblait se concentrer sur ma voix cassée et tremblante pour se faire une idée de ma réponse. Enfin, c'est comme cela que je le voyais…_

_Je détournais la frimousse et mes yeux vagabondèrent sur le sol séché de nouveau. Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas le regarder…_

_« Il n'y a jamais eu de lien entre nous. »_

_Le ton de ma voix fut amer. Parler de ça, me mettait-il mal à l'aise ? Cela me blessait ? Je ne saurais comprendre ce que je ressentais face aux propos incohérents que mon équipier utilisait. Peut-être étais-je encore trop chamboulée pour ressentir quoique se soit ?_

_Il croisa ses deux bras et ne répondit toujours rien. Son air impassible, son aura silencieuse, j'y étais habituée. Je connaissais Néji depuis des années maintenant et il n'avait pas spécialement changé durant tout ce temps. Son comportement n'aurait jamais dû me surprendre, j'avais appris à le reconnaître, j'avais même tenté de l'analyser comme je le pouvais. C'était mon coéquipier, un membre de mon équipe, une personne avec laquelle j'avais partagé tout un tas d'aventures, avec laquelle j'avais partagé une partie de ma vie…_

_« Notre équipe… »_

_Le chuchotement sortit timide, mélancolique, un brin libérateur aussi. Je ne faisais pourtant que déclarer la vérité, celle que pendant plusieurs semaines j'avais négligée. Mon équipe, ma raison d'être, ma deuxième famille…Cela me fit comme une révélation et mon cœur bondit de plus en plus vite. _

_« Tu es mon équipier, Néji. Voilà notre lien. »_

_Il ouvrit alors les yeux. J'avais laissé tomber ma contemplation inutile et je l'observais intensément. Il fit pareil, mais son regard fut bien plus profond que le mien. J'avais presque envie de le fuir et en même temps, je voulais y plonger. _

_Il eut un silence durant lequel, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et tout le contrôle de mon corps. Néji restait toujours aussi froid et ne bougea pas. Il semblait pourtant réfléchir à ma réponse sérieusement. _

_« Il m'a dit autre chose… »_

_Je m'étais à peine remise de mon étonnement que Néji reprit. J'avalais difficile ma salive et j'entendais mon cœur battre douloureusement contre mes tempes._

_« Kiba ?! »_

_Il fronça les sourcils face à mon ton brusque et rapide. J'avais parlé par réflexe… instinct ? Comme si j'énonçais une évidence avec une voix peu rassurée. _

_« Il t'a dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Mes yeux croisèrent le sol, nostalgiques…Néji me laissa le temps de répondre tout en voyant mon visage se teindre d'un voile peiné. _

_**« On s'en va d'ici. »**_

_Kiba…_

_Il est parti, a mis de la distance, s'en est allé…_

_Et pourtant, c'est lui qui est venu me « chercher »…_

_« Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu t'affronter, mais je sais très bien qu'il… »_

_Le garçon m'arrêta brusquement. Sa voix froide me fit un peu frissonner._

_« Ne le défend pas. S'il est venu pour se battre avec moi, c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison. Il sait plus de choses que l'on ne croit. Ne le prend pas pour un saint. »_

_Je relevais ma frimousse ébahie. Quelles étaient ses accusations ?_

_« De quoi tu parles ? Tout ça, c'est dû au hasard. »_

_**« Hasard…Tu étais sur mon chemin. »**_

_Mon teint devint si transparent. J'avais l'impression que mon corps avait perdu de sa chaleur, de ses couleurs. Je pensais n'avoir pas la force de tenir debout. _

_Cette discussion…Cette discussion servait à quoi ? Pourquoi d'un coup, des souvenirs refaisaient surface, sans contrôle ? Pourquoi ma mémoire avait enregistré toutes ces paroles et prenait un malin plaisir à me les faire repasser maintenant ?_

_Que mon âme se fige, j'aurais moins à penser…_

_« Il m'a raconté que tu… »_

_« Depuis quand écoutes-tu les autres, Néji ? »_

_Bien que l'incompréhension soit le sentiment qui me dominait, je tentais de paraître la moins bouleversée possible. C'est avec le ton le plus froid que je possédais que je lui posais cette question. _

_Il me toisa de son regard glacé. Malgré la fatigue, la tristesse, j'avais encore assez de force pour me défendre. Même si…il ne semblait pas que je sois attaquée. Pourtant, je me sentais comme telle. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu bien dire pour t'intriguer comme ça ? »_

_La main de Néji involontairement se crispa sans que je ne le remarque._

_**« Famille maudite ! »**_

_**« Une équipe soudée, hein ? »**_

_**« Elle n'aurait jamais dû être avec vous… »**_

_« Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir. »_

_Il voulait que je réponde à ses questions, alors que face aux miennes, le silence lui était permis ?! Injuste. _

_Et pourquoi je ne comprenais en rien à son discours autant énigmatique que son comportement ? A croire qu'il ne savait pas que son attitude flegme rendait la communication avec lui quasi impossible._

_« En tout cas, je ne sais rien. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires à tous les deux… »_

_**« Je ne voulais pas te voir entre nous… »**_

_« Rien du tout ! »_

_Mon hurlement résonna subitement comme de la rage ancrée en moi. Comme toutes ces phrases qui apparaissaient dans ma tête depuis le début de cette conversation. Quelles étaient leurs intentions ?! Pourquoi martelaient-elles mon cerveau avec tant de vigueur, de force ?_

_J'avais si mal…Ma tête me tambourinait de l'intérieur. Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête le plus vite possible. Des mots pleins de peine, traversèrent les parois de ma bouche._

_« Après ce qui est arrivé, crois-tu que se soit l'essentiel pour moi ? »_

_Je le voyais ennuyé ; ses poings s'étaient refermés férocement et ses yeux de neige me contemplaient avec, peut-être, une pointe de regret. _

_Néji Hyuuga…_

_Je n'aurais jamais cru lui parler autant. Bien qu'il soit mon équipier, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à qui que se soit. Tout lui était indifférent à chaque fois. Le voir en face de moi, le voir se poser des questions silencieuses, mais précises, cela me touchait, m'énervait et m'intimidait en même temps._

_Il avait prononcé les mots désirés, hier…aurais-je rêvé ?_

_Hier…ce garçon m'avait sauvée…une nouvelle fois…_

_**« Tu vas t'en sortir. » **_

_C'était mon allié. Il m'avait secourue ce jour-là aussi. Il m'avait débarrassée de mon ennemi sans que celui-ci n'ait pu achever ce qu'il était en train de me faire subir, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de soupirer. Il s'était approché de moi, était prêt à m'aider…_

_Et moi…_

_**« Laisse-moi mourir… »**_

_Je repris mon souffle qui se fit de plus en plus difficile. Ses mots étaient si douloureux, si prêts de mourir. Je faillis échapper des gouttes d'eau de mes yeux devant tant de tristesse et de désarroi._

_« Néji…à propos d'hier…je me suis souvenue ne pas t'avoir remercié…pour l'autre fois. »_

_Je voyais à travers mes yeux légèrement brumés, ses sourcils se froncer, m'indiquant ainsi sa perplexité. Il attendait que je m'explique de moi-même sans pour autant qu'il use de la parole._

_« Tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir… »_

_Il soupira avec discrétion. Il avait enfin compris…_

_J'étais un peu gênée de parler de ça ici, en pleine forêt, alors que le jour s'était à peine levé, que le vent me sifflait dans les oreilles, alors que ma nuit fut si terrible…_

_Pourtant, n'était-ce pas le meilleur moment pour le lui dire ? _

_Car hier aussi…il ne m'avait pas laissé mourir…_

_« Ce n'est rien. »_

_Tout pouvait indiquer que cela ne l'atteignait pas. Tout. Ses réponses brèves, sa voix glacée, son visage désintéressé…Absolument tout. Alors pourquoi avais-je la nette impression que la glace avait fondue, pourquoi ?_

_« C'était mon rôle. »_

_Peut-être car j'avais une confiance aveugle en Néji. Depuis toujours. D'abord, je l'avais admiré en tant que combattant hors pair, j'avais tant voulue être digne d'être dans son équipe, c'est pourquoi j'avais fait tous ces efforts. Aussi bien que pour être remarqué par Tsunade-sama… _

_Et lui qui ne se mêle jamais aux autres, qui ne discute avec personne, celui qui combat essayant de prouver ce dont il est capable, celui qui ne s'attache pas…_

_Lui, m'avait sauvée…_

_Et maintenant… je me sentais tellement ridicule ! Tous ces efforts en vain, tous ces espoirs perdus…J'avais essayé de montrer aux autres que j'étais forte, que j'étais digne. Mais à présent, que ressent-il à démontrer ?_

_Ma frimousse anxieuse s'obscurcit et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mes mains avec remord. _

_Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Qu'est-ce que j'en faisais ?! Pourquoi n'avais-je plus l'impression d'exister ? J'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenue. Ma raison d'être m'échappait, j'aurais voulu la rattraper, j'aurais aspiré la suivre au point de courir l'éternité. Mais je l'avais négligé. J'avais négligé ma vie pendant ces quelques semaines. _

_J'avais laissé tomber l'espoir…_

_« Oublie tout ça. »_

_Il ne parut pas bien comprendre. Il étendit son visage de porcelaine, les traits légèrement intrigués. _

_« Suis ton propre conseil, Néji. Il n'y a pas d'autre lien. Je ne sais pas ce que Kiba a pu te dire, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout doit redevenir comme avant. »_

**Avant...Cela fait si longtemps…**

_Je tendis mes mains en avant. Mains sales avec la puanteur du sang collé sur chaque parcelle de peau. Les traces collantes qu'il avait laissées étaient des marques indélébiles. Jamais, je ne pourrais les effacer de ma mémoire. Jamais…_

_Je contemplais Néji avec calme._

_Toutefois, j'avais assez fui, je m'étais assez cachée…Je désirais montrer ce que je vaux. Le montrer à Néji, à Tsunade,…J'avais assez versé de larmes, bien assez de sangs…Je voulais retrouver ma force, ma dignité. J'aurais désiré croiser le regard de mon équipier sans ciller, sans avoir peur, ni honte. J'aurais voulu être digne, qu'il ait confiance en moi…_

_Je devais changer…_

_J'avais une semaine pour ça…_

_« Cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

_Néji ne m'arrêta pas alors que je m'éloignais à présent de lui, loin des remises en question, plus loin de cet arbre, de cette feuille qui tombait…Encore plus loin… Pourquoi aurait-il stoppé ma course ? Je sentis tout de même ses pupilles glaciales me fixer pendant que je m'enfonçais dans la lumière du jour. Elles me guettaient sans compréhension. _

_Je courrais à présent plus vite que j'en étais capable, respirant à moitié l'air frais du matin. Je m'éloignais de lui…Sa présence me gênait, je me sentais désarmée, honteuse…Je devais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi._

_« Tu te répètes trop souvent Tenten. »_

_Le jeune Hyuuga resta un moment seul. Rien ne se lisait sur ses traits. Ni la fatigue, qui l'avait bercé pendant cette nuit sans sommeil, ni la pitié, qui aurait pu se manifester après qu'il ait été témoin d'une telle faiblesse, ni…_

_A quoi bon énumérer tous les sentiments qui auraient pu l'animer, s'il ne laissait de toute façon rien transparaître ? C'était tout bonnement stupide et inutile. _

_Pensant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer, au moins quelques heures, il voulu prendre le même chemin utilisé par la jeune femme partie plusieurs minutes de cela. Mais il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui lui fit détourner le regard. _

_Un peu de sang était resté sur ses doigts. Certainement après qu'il ait tenté de réveiller son équipière de sa léthargie. Bizarrement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ; ça n'avait pas grande importance. Cela lui était déjà arrivé de voir du sang, de le faire couler même. Très souvent… _

_Mais à cet instant précis, il fit comme hypnotisé par cette marque terne et froide sur sa main. Comme si, juste à cet instant, ce liquide avait eu une importance capitale et qu'il possédait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Il l'observa attentivement puis, soupira lourdement._

_« Oublier ? »_

**Et si… tu tombais ?**

* * *

_La jeune femme émergeait de son épuisant sommeil. Tout en plissant ses yeux de peur d'être gênée par la luminosité de sa chambre, elle en cacha momentanément sa vue de sa main. Une larme perla alors lentement sur sa joue…Frôlant sa peau gelée de ses doigts fébriles, elle fixa le plafond avec tristesse. _

_« Ca fait si longtemps…que je n'aie pas été aussi triste... » _

_Une douleur lancinante lui traversa la tête, comme un coup de poignard avide qui désirait se forger un chemin vers ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui lui étaient réapparus si brutalement en mémoire alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour les repousser…du moins, elle le croyait…Et maintenant, la kunoichi restait là, emplie de sentiments confus et inavouables…Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête en y pensant ! _

_« Aussi triste de revenir ici… »_

_Elle se redressa, s'assit presque sur son lit afin de mieux pouvoir observer sa chambre. Une pièce des plus simples. Une couleur d'un bleu pâle, une grande armoire faite de bois, de chêne peut-être ? Et quelques autres bricoles qui remplissaient cet endroit afin de le rendre moins gigantesque à ses yeux. Il y avait aussi un bureau recouvert de dossiers, de feuilles éparpillées : résultat d'un travail éprouvant qui lui avait certainement pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie… _

_La mélancolie se lisait sur ses traits fatigués et las. Elle avait mal dormi, on ne pouvait que le confirmer en voyant des cernes orner sa jolie frimousse, ses yeux gonflés, rougeâtres tellement les larmes les avaient épuisés et son visage absent, encore perdu dans son univers._

_« Moi…je voulais le rejoindre, ne pas le quitter…Que je suis triste… »_

_La fleur de cerisier voulu se lever, sortir de son lit, ne plus réfléchir à rien. Ce serait tellement plus simple…Cependant ses pieds n'avaient pas la force de la porter hors de toutes ces questions, cette agitation. Quelle faiblesse…La jeune femme ferma ses pupilles devant ce constat._

_« Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux…J'aurais voulu le voir éternellement même avec mes yeux clos… »_

_Elle sanglotait doucement, ne voulant pas causer trop de bruit, de peur d'être vue, remarquée, de peur de devoir s'expliquer. La jeune femme ne désirait vraiment en aucun cas justifier son mal. Cela ne se justifie pas toujours, n'est-ce pas ? On a mal et puis, c'est tout…Pourquoi chercher le compliqué ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était médecin. Et chacun sait très bien qu'un médecin désire tout savoir…_

_« J'aurais voulu t'oublier comme les autres…comme ceux que tu as laissés, mais je n'y arrive pas… »_

_Sakura se recoucha brutalement sur son oreiller et ses yeux vacillèrent dans les ténèbres. Elle les referma, elle ne voulait plus rien affronter, elle voulait se vider la tête de toutes pensées négatives. Ne plus penser, ne plus se souvenir de lui. De son visage froid et indifférent ; triste et frappé par la vengeance dès le plus jeune âge. De ses yeux qui ne la regardaient presque jamais…_

_Pourquoi avoir rêvé de lui ? Pourquoi sa mémoire avait-elle eu ce besoin vital que de venir se ressourcer dans cette vie imaginaire ? Se rappeler de son attitude envers elle, son attitude avec les autres, avec lui-même. Pourquoi avait-elle été si heureuse de le retrouver là-bas ? Il avait été tellement différent de ce dont elle se rappelait. Plus prévenant, plus attentionné,...moins lui-même._

_Sa mémoire la trahissait. Ses rêves ne lui montraient que la façade qu'elle aurait aimé connaître. Ce garçon n'avait jamais été ni amical, ni amoureux. Pas comme dans ce rêve…Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre…C'était à se demander si la jeune fille l'avait réellement rencontré… _

_« En faite, moi je préfère le Sasuke de mon rêve…C'est lui que je ne voulais pas quitter…Mais est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? »_

**Ne la vois-tu pas ?**

_Les yeux émeraude de la fleur de cerisier s'ouvraient et rencontraient le plafond comme si elle se réveillait de nouveau. Une autre approche de son problème, de ce mal de tête qui l'emplissait. Oui, la jeune femme s'était levée une seconde fois._

_De plus en plus de larmes abondaient son visage plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Elle semblait observer quelque chose, qui se trouvait être bien plus loin que ce mur._

_« En réalité, moi je triche depuis le début… »_

_Elle sentit le froid la gagner. Un regard léger en direction de la fenêtre et elle comprit immédiatement. Elle fixa de son œil vert le vent combattre avec la résistance de la vitre, les rideaux qui virevoltaient plus haut que l'air ne pouvait leur permettre. _

_« J'aurais préféré rester avec ce Sasuke là…Je ne fais que me mentir. Je ne vis que dans les souvenirs. »_

**Ne la sens-tu pas ?**

_Une nouvelle rafale de vent fut projetée. La kunoichi aurait peut-être dû fermer la fenêtre hier soir ? Elle avait tout simplement oublié, tout lui avait été égal. Trop de fatigue l'animait pour lui permettre de réfléchir à ce détail. Le souffle du vent fit basculer quelques feuilles à terre, Sakura soupira : du rangement l'attendait. _

_Et puis, alors qu'elle continuait de râler intérieurement, elle vit un petit objet familier sur la table. Un cadre muni d'une photo. Son cœur sursauta alors que les larmes reposaient encore sur ses joues._

_Cette photo…Elle l'avait mise là pour…_

_Pour qu'elle lui donne du courage pour travailler ? Pour qu'elle soit ensevelie par des papiers et qu'elle ne puisse plus la déranger ? La jeune ninja ne savait pas. On agit parfois par instinct. Ca aurait été le cas ici aussi ?_

_Son équipe réunie. Tous ne faisant qu'un. Quelque chose de concret qui essayait de subsister malgré les distances et les nombreux drames accumulés. Elle aurait tellement voulu revenir à cette époque simpliste où aimer ce garçon n'avait été qu'un petit combat contre son amie d'enfance. Des cris, des insultes qui fusillaient, des larmes parfois. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas un combat contre soi-même. Contre des désillusions, contre des espérances,…Ce n'était pas que de l'imagination. Ceci avait réellement eu lieu. Pas comme ce rêve…_

_Elle sourit, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses…Etrange depuis quand a-t-elle pris l'habitude de sourire ainsi…avec tant d'amertume ?_

_« Est-ce que je me mens à moi-même depuis le début ? Je serais si contente de revenir à cette époque, mais elle n'est plus, elle ne sera plus. Qu'est-ce que je continue à aimer alors ? »_

_Chaque matin, elle passait à côté de cette photo. Parfois elle la regardait longuement, parfois passait à côté sans s'en soucier. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle finirait par se lasser de cet espoir qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle, comme un secret bien gardé. Elle se lasserait d'espérer. Elle le savait. Cependant plus le temps passait…_

_Et cette image était ancrée en elle…_

_« Sasuke… »_

**Ne l'entends-tu pas ?**

_Elle serra son poing. Les larmes ne vinrent plus tapisser ses joues rougies par le froid. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…Elle avait beau être triste, elle avait beau pleurer, elle avait beau se mentir, il y a des choses qui ne pourront jamais changer… _

_« Je ne voulais pas te quitter… Mais si pour te retrouver là-bas, je dois te retrouver ici, je le ferais ! »_

**Cette feuille qui tombe…**

* * *

_« C'est quoi, cette tête, hein ? T'as fait la fiesta toute la nuit ?»_

_Le garçon secoua négativement de la tête, bien que cet effort lui fit craquer un peu la nuque, il tu le fait qu'il se sentait totalement minable. Il avait l'impression de tomber en miette. Que touts ses muscles étaient engourdis par une force invisible et qui le rendaient très…mais alors très faible. _

_Lui, qui d'habitude est toujours plein d'énergie, ce changement l'étonne lui-même. Même après une soirée entre amis, après une longue mission, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi épuisé. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que ce ne soit pas que physique ? Il n'avait pas trop envie de se poser de questions. De toute manière, lui savait vers qui il fallait se tourner pour lui fournir des réponses. Cette personne qui, il le pensait sincèrement, serait capable de guérir tous ses maux. Une petite visite chez sa chère Sakura et tout sera réglé ! C'est pourquoi, il se trouvait déjà à l'hôpital. _

_« J'ai juste mal dormi. Avec Sakura-chan, on est resté assez tard dans son cabinet. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. » _

_L'interlocuteur, au timbre de voix surprise, demanda :_

_« Une chose importante ? »_

_Lee se contenta de soupirer, fatigué. _

_« Oui…même si je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Une technique qu'elle met au point, c'est tout ce que je sais. »_

_Le shinobi aux cheveux blonds se tint le menton, pensif. La réponse de son ami ne semblait pas lui suffire. _

_« Sakura-chan fait des cachotteries maintenant…Faudrait vérifier ça. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Lee ? »_

_Celui-ci leva le poing haut et fort en direction de Naruto, le regard intransigeant et implacable quant à sa réponse et ses intentions._

_« Ne dérange pas ma Sakura-chan ! Elle a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, alors si tu ne la laisses pas tranquille, t'auras qu'à venir m'affronter ! »_

_Le jeune Uzumaki cligna des yeux. Le comportement de Lee était suspect. Dans un sens, c'était juste, il ne devait pas s'occuper des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas ; surtout pas ceux de Sakura. Lui, qui savait très bien, comment elle pouvait réagir de façon agressive parfois. Il en frisonne encore. Seulement, il semble très étonné. Généralement Lee serait le premier à vouloir connaître tout de la jeune medic-nin, mais pourquoi cette fois-ci, n'était-ce pas le cas ? Il l'observa attentivement, comme si la réponse était inscrite sur le front du jeune garçon._

_« Depuis quand as-tu cette bosse ? »_

_Avait-il bien fait de regarder là ? Apparemment…_

_Le ninja à la tunique verte toucha, sans tact apparent, la bosse en question. Il grimaça un peu. Elle était grande et le faisait souffrir. Sans regarder son ami, il répondit :_

_« Ah…ben ça…c'est quand je suis tombé du lit ce matin … »_

_Naruto fit une mine dépitée, désolée face à cette révélation. Lui qui attendait quelque chose de beaucoup plus croustillant, il était déçu. C'était juste une chute des plus banales. _

_« J'ai mal dormi. »_

_Juste une chute, rien de plus. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Intérieurement, il eut un peu honte de son comportement._

**Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé quel bruit cela provoquait ?**

_« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital si tôt ? »_

_Le ninja fit alors un quart de tour sur lui-même et contempla une porte marinée fermée. Ses yeux océans noyés de secrets sourirent en même temps que sa bouche. _

_« Je suis venu pour voir quelqu'un. »_

_Lee s'étonna subitement. Il n'y avait pas spécialement de missions ces derniers temps…A croire que la paix existait encore… _

_« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? »_

_Naruto s'empressa de répondre._

_« Kiba…Il est salement amoché en plus. »_

_Le shinobi à la coiffure ridicule fit les yeux ronds. _

_« Il…Il s'est battu ??? »_

_Le jeune Uzumaki hocha la tête affirmativement. _

_Lee resta perplexe face à cette révélation. Ses pensées sortirent à voix haute. Il parla d'une une voix lointaine, comme s'il était seul. _

_« Je savais…qu'il était malade après sa dernière mission, je le croisais souvent alors qu'il venait se faire examiner par ma Sakura-chan, mais…il se serait vraiment battu alors ? » _

_Le garçon eut une moue dubitative avec un tantinet d'inquiétude. Peut-être un mauvais pressentiment ? Il se souvint alors de la rage qu'avait éprouvé le fauve au restaurant, il y a quelques jours. Cette rage injustifiée._

**_« Il ne pourra jamais aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Il ne l'a jamais fait alors que…Alors qu'elle était avec lui !!! »_**

_Injustifiée, vraiment ? Il commença à en douter de plus en plus sans savoir pourquoi._

**Et si tu te posais la question ?**

_« Avec qui ? »_

_Naruto sursauta face à la voix brusque que Lee avait employée. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. _

_« Eh bien… »_

_Le blond bégaya légèrement. Il paraissait d'un coup mal à l'aise. Mettant sa main à la tête, il s'ébouriffa lui-même les cheveux, peut-être afin de mieux évacuer son stress…_

_« En fait… »_

_Lee sentit sa gorge se serrer devant son impatience. Faire durer le suspense ainsi…ce n'était pas humain ! Comment ce garçon pouvait-il lui faire cela alors qu'il avait tellement besoin de savoir ?!_

_« Ca va peut-être te sembler bizarre…mais… »_

_L'élève de Gaï n'était pas spécialement pressé. Dans tous les domaines, il gardait patience, confiance, enthousiasme. Cependant, une seule fois, une fois si unique et si précipitée, il perçu une peur inébranlable s'emparer de ses sens. Il ne savait l'expliquer, ni comment la gérer…mais se fut la première fois pour lui…_

_De son côté, le porteur du démon Kyuubi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avouer ça, à Lee. Il pourrait être déçu…Bon ! Il reprit difficilement son souffle et le dit d'une traite. Il rigola ensuite, un peu embarrassé…_

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée… »_

* * *

_« Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?! »_

_Il fit une grimace alors qu'il hurlait pratiquement ses paroles. Il avait à peine récupéré ses forces, que déjà il les utilisait. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Cependant, c'était dans son caractère bien borné, bien fier. Il n'y avait rien à y changer._

_« On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! »_

_Il n'y avait que sa voix qui balayait sa chambre d'hôpital si violement. Personne ne savait que répondre, ni comment réellement réagir. Tout était si compliqué. Parler ne servait peut-être plus à rien, au fait. _

_« On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ?! Vous ne l'avez pas vue comme moi. Elle…Elle…On ne peut pas continuer ! Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite ! »_

_Il ne faisait face qu'à des visages silencieux, des yeux baissés. Il comblait à lui tout seul, l'espace. Sa fureur, sa haine même, vinrent frapper lourdement le cœur des gens présents. Enfin, ceux qui se sentaient bien plus concernés que d'autres. Il y en avait aussi de ceux là…_

_Soudain, une petite voix tremblante, désemparée répondit à sa manière aux réactions du jeune homme. _

_« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. »_

_Les gouttes d'eaux s'écrasèrent sur ses genoux, quelques unes d'entres elles sur le parquet bruyant. La jeune fille prit ses deux mains et y engouffra toutes les larmes qui la rongeaient, toute cette culpabilité qui l'habitait. La kunoichi ne parvenait même plus à rester correctement sur sa chaise tellement les sentiments dans son corps l'engourdissaient. _

_Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux étrangement rouges vint près d'elle. Sa prestance quelque peu intimidante de par la beauté, mais aussi par le mystère l'accompagnait dans ses actes. Son visage anxieux se posa sur la jeune fille. Kurenai mit une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son élève en espérant la réconforter._

_« Allons…Ce n'est pas ta faute Hinata. »_

_Le fauve allongé sur son lit de malade observait la scène et se calma un peu malgré son énervement intérieur toujours intact. Il voulu employer un ton qui se voulait moins brutal._

_« C'est vrai, tu n'y es pour rien…Mais, il faut faire quelque chose pour arrêter cette mission. L'Hokage doit comprendre que… »_

_« Elle le sait. »_

_Une voix faible, mais ferme se manifesta. Le garçon aux lunettes sur les yeux, à l'air impassible, qui s'était maintenu près de la fenêtre en silence depuis le départ, prit dorénavant sa place dans cette discussion._

_« Elle n'y peut rien non plus… »_

_L'Inuzuka répliqua immédiatement. Son grincement de dents fut dérangeant. Sa colère face à la vérité si…évidente. Il ne pouvait plus tolérer la situation. Ca allait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il devait tout faire pour arrêter cela…même si le cri était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment… _

_« Comment ça ?! Il doit y avoir un moyen. Même si elle n'est pas de taille face à leurs forces, elle se doit de protéger son village! »_

_Cette fois-ci, se fut une voix douce et compréhensive qui lui répondit._

_« Essaie de comprendre, Kiba. Elle est attaquée de tous les côtés. La famille Hyuuga et puis, L'Akatsuki…Tsunade-sama n'est pas un dieu. »_

_Le fauve grogna de plus bel. Il regarda son sensei avec dureté. Seulement, son regard se voila lorsqu'il fut attiré par les sanglots étouffés Hinata. Elle était toujours effondrée de larmes et de tristesse sur sa chaise. Le garçon se reprit malgré le goût salé des pleurs de son équipière. _

_« Arrêtez Kurenai-sensei ! Quelqu'un doit pourtant être capable d'agir. C'est impossible…A quoi sert-on, nous, alors ?! »_

**Et si la feuille s'écroule…**

_Sa voix se brisa un peu à la fin de sa phrase. Murmurant avec souffrance cette question dans la pièce._

_« A protéger le village… pour le moment… »_

_Shino affirma cela avec un ton froid, presque indifférent. _

_L'Inuzuka baissa alors la tête, signe d'impuissance puis, serra fortement les poings, signe de frustration. _

_« Mais à quel prix… ? » _

_Il se chuchota silencieusement les mots douloureux de sa propre conscience. _

_**« Oublie juste le spectacle. »**_

_Rageur, il frappa le lit de son poing abîmé par son précédent combat. Jamais ! Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier. Cette image était gravée en lui. Cette fille qui pleurait sur le pas de la porte. Cette ninja à l'allure garçonnière qui était venue le sauver, lui. Le secourir alors qu'il affrontait son propre équipier. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Pourquoi ?! Il ne voulait pas…Sa culpabilité n'en était que plus grande…Il avait pourtant essayé de tout faire pour qu'elle le déteste, surtout en draguant cette fille. Il avait essayé naïvement, lentement. Peut-être n'avait-il pas essayé jusqu'au bout ? Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'en aille pas…_

_**« Tu ressembles à Néji quand tu as ce regard. »**_

_Mais, il y a eu cette allusion…N'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui l'avait enragée à ce point ? Qui lui avait donné la possibilité de se venger ainsi ? Non, il ne ressemblait pas Néji et il ne voulait pas y ressembler. Bien qu'il soit plus fort que lui, Kiba l'avoua intérieurement malgré sa fierté. Il ne voulait pas…Il ne pouvait pas…_

_Néji, il n'était au courant de rien. Il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Serait-ce ça, justement que le fauve lui enviait ? Son ignorance ?_

_**« On peut compter sur lui. Tenten le sait. »**_

_Il ne savait pas s'il le détestait ou le jalousait. C'était encore confus dans son esprit. Cependant, Kiba se rendait à présent compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait…_

_Là où l'oubli n'est pas permis, là où il se sentait impuissant…_

_Là où le remord était le sentiment dominant…_

…**aurais-tu la force de garder les yeux ouverts ?**

_Il entendit le silence perturbé de son sensei et de son équipier. Il ressentit le poids des larmes d'Hinata assiéger son esprit. Il aurait voulu hurler son mal, s'en disposer…_

_Le jeune shinobi sentit son corps se faire lourd, près à s'enfoncer dans son lit comme s'il était attiré par les ténèbres coloré d'un fond noir malsain. Faire un geste était devenu une corvée…_

_Et lui, qui semble s'enfoncer…Prêt à fermer les yeux._

_« Tu devrais te reposer Kiba. Le médicament devrait faire effet maintenant. »_

_C'est ainsi qu'on expliquait sa difficulté à bouger, à parler, à oublier. Des médicaments ?_

_Le garçon ferma les yeux trop fatigués pour être colériques. _

_Il s'endormit avec aisance…_

_Hinata n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Ses plusieurs tentatives avaient lamentablement échouées. Les larmes coulaient toujours, abondaient son visage si délicat. Inconsciemment, elle eut peur de ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Comment pouvait-elle évacuer sa douleur autrement que par des pleurs ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'osait pas le savoir. Pleurer faisait du bien, pleurer libérait. Pourtant, elle se sentit encore plus misérable de se laisser aller ainsi. La jeune fille aurait désiré être assez forte pour gérer ses émotions. Mais elle ne l'était pas, elle ne l'avait jamais été…La kunoichi gémit encore plus en admettant cet état des faits. _

_Shino ne disait rien. On ne changeait pas ses habitudes si facilement. Il fixa son équipier qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit de malade. Il afficha un regard plus que sérieux. Le shinobi n'était pas aussi borné que lui, il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que son ami, non il ne l'était pas. Le garçon soupira doucement. Heureusement, il n'était pas comme Kiba…Sinon, cette mission lui aurait causé une prise de conscience dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de concerné, tant mieux…Le jeune homme pouvait continuer à contempler la pièce avec désintéressement._

_Kurenai passait lentement d'un visage à l'autre. Voir Hinata pleurer si bruyamment lui cassait le cœur en plusieurs morceaux. Ses sanglots étaient presque insupportables. Cela l'étouffait…Voir Shino garder son indifférence et sa sérénité permirent à la jeune femme de souffler un peu, de se concentrer sur autre chose. Voir Kiba endormi par la fatigue qu'à dû lui procurer cette nuit lui pinçait le cœur de nouveau. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Il savait bien ce qu'il en coûtait de venir défier Néji Hyuuga. Et pourtant…Son élève avait agi sans penser aux conséquences qu'aurait pu entraîner cet acte pour leur mission. Il avait agi comme un imbécile, elle aurait dû le lui faire savoir. Toutefois…Les yeux de Kurenai se brumèrent de compassion en visionnant Kiba allongé aux côtés de son fidèle animal, blessé lui aussi au combat. La sensei ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle en était tout simplement incapable. _

_La salle était remplie de divers sentiments, de différentes réactions. Mais personne ne saurait dire celui qui fut le plus sincère, le plus fort. Personne pour comprendre, personne pour oublier…_

_Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Sincèrement, qui aurait pu penser que ça irait si loin cette histoire ? Qui ? Que restait-il à faire, à endurer ? Tous se le demandaient. Le chuchotement inaudible d'une feuille qui tombait par la fenêtre fut la seule réponse qu'ils puissent tous espérer…_

**Et si cette feuille tombe…**

**Si ta raison d'être t'échappe… **

**Que feras-tu…?**

* * *

Petite précision quant aux phrases écrites en gras. Vous vous souvenez les avoir déjà rencontrée au chapitre 3 : Emergence ? En fait, c'est la petite voix intérieure qui se manifeste pour dire les choses qu'on pense tout bas, la conscience…C'est une façon de montrer la vulnérabilité des personnages. Bonne ou mauvaise technique ? A vous de me dire :D

Kinga :D


End file.
